The Charmed Ones: Prophecy of Egypt
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna stumble upon their mother's secret by accident. Soon they learn what they are meant to be and what their destiny is. Will destiny lead to victory or something much worse?
1. The Discovery

**A/N: Ages ago I had a series by this name on the website. Some people might remember it, some might not. Well I got to thinking and I have decided to write it all over again differently. It is post Hogwarts though. So, enjoy. If you didn't read my first uncompleted trilogy of this name, have fun, if you did- I hope you find it just as enjoyable!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the television series Charmed.**

**_The Charmed Ones: Prophecy Of Egypt_**

_Chapter One: The Discovery_

Hermione Granger, 23, sat at her desk and sighed as she read the letter of complaint from Bulgaria. Apparently the English Ministry of Magic wasn't sticking to their treaty. She put it aside to show her boss on Monday and collected her robe and bag. Hermione worked on Level Five: Department of International Magical Co-operation where in her department they dealt with treaties from other countries and any other issues that need dealing with between countries.

Glancing at her watch Hermione saw she was late in meeting her friend's at Hogsmeade for the normal Friday night get together. No doubt Ginny Weasley would be annoyed with her tardiness!

"Evening Granger."

Hermione looked over at Draco Malfoy and sighed. He worked as an Auror having got of scot free from the war between good and evil. Both had a strained civilness between them due to being older, mature and working in the Ministry where both were bound to run into each other.

"Malfoy," replied Hermione as the elevator began moving to the atrium.

They both fell silent with Hermione constantly glancing at her watch in annoyance. The elevator stopped two more times before Hermione ran out of the elevator to the apperating-designated area.

"Evening Hermione!" said the security guard.

"Evening," replied Hermione before apperating to the outside of the Three Broomsticks.

With a deep breath she walked in and spotted her group of friends sitting around two tables on stools. Hermione walked over and sat beside Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"You finally arrived," said Ron Weasley sliding Hermione her drink, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I had so much to deal with," said Hermione guiltily, "Is Ginny mad?"

"Ginny is late her self," said Harry Potter, "So you won't get scolded this time."

"What would make Ginny late? Normally she is early to this thing."

"Work?" suggested Neville.

"Hey everyone!" said Seamus Finnigan walking in with Dean Thoma and Pavarti Patil, "Sorry we're late."

"Is Ginny mad?" asked Dean.

"Ginny is late her self," spoke up Luna in her dreamy tone.

"That'd be a first," commented Pavarti as a group of former Slytherin's entered followed by Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, and Padma Patil.

The three sat down as Ginny her self dashed in looking annoyed. She bumped into Blaise Zabini and shoved him out of her way before walking over and sitting beside her boyfriend, Harry.

"You're late," teased Hermione as Rosemerta brought over more drinks.

"Argh, Mum kept me. She is cleaning the attic out tomorrow and wants help," sighed Ginny.

"I'll help," said Harry, "I have nothing on."

"Same," said Hermione sipping her drink, "What made your Mum decide to do the clean out?"

"She wants to convert the attic into a guest bedroom. I swear, with everyone moving out we have more then enough guest rooms… but whatever tickles her fancy."

"Oh it will be fun."

Ron looked at Hermione in alarm, "Fun? What could possibly be fun with cleaning an attic out?"

**CO**

Ginny trudged down stairs the next morning to see her mother dishing breakfast up and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna sitting at the table. Luna had become a constant presence in their life with Neville. Neville however was busy visiting his parents that day.

"Good morning," said Molly as Ginny sat beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek, "Eat up. We've got a busy day ahead of us. That attic has a lot of things that need sorting through."

"I cannot believe you talked me into this, Hermione," grumbled Ron, "I could be relaxing today, you know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A little work killed no one. Did it Harry?"

"Well, we survived a war. Comparing this to that makes today look like baby work," said Harry cutting into his bacon.

Twenty minutes later the five entered the attic. Molly was quickly doing some washing before coming up to help them. Harry opened the attic door and they walked in coughing a little at the swirl of dust.

"Merlin," said Harry looking at the boxes and scrolls scattered about, "Well, Ron you and I can deal with the boxes. And you ladies can ah… sort out the stuff laying about."

"Cheers," muttered Ginny as her, Hermione and Luna worked their way to the back of the attic, "There could be doxies in here… or any other creepy creature's."

"Let's put these clothes in that empty box," said Hermione yanking over the box before the three picked up the shawls and skirts and tops.

"This is pretty," said Luna holding up a gold shawl with lace edging, "It must be years old."

"I've never seen it," said Ginny looking at it curiously, "Why would Mum want to get rid of it?"

"I don't know," shrugged Hermione, "She is your mother."

Ginny nodded, "Well stick it in the box anyway, Luna."

They sorted through the clothes and stacked bits of furniture for Ron and Harry to work through.

"Argh," said Ginny looking at a trunk, "We have to move it."

She pulled her wand out to levitate it but it wouldn't budge. Hermione casted the spell with Ginny but still it wouldn't move. Even when Luna joined in it stayed in place.

"It must have a permanent sticking charm on it," said Hermione walking over and brushing some dust off it, "Hey look at this."

Ginny and Luna walked over and looked at the image. A circle with three triangles outside it. It was a curious design that none of them could place.

"Everything okay?" asked Harry walking in, "Your mum just got a letter from Fleur. She is having trouble with Bill Junior. She won't be long."

"Okay," said Ginny, "Everything's fine…"

Harry levitated three boxes out and followed them out. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna looked at the trunk curiously again.

"I've never seen it before," said Ginny, "I've been up here a few times to dump some things but… I never explored the attic."

Hermione tapped the lock on the trunk and it unlocked. The three lifted the heavy lid up and peered inside. Inside was a single scroll rolled up with a red ribbon.

"That all?" cried Ginny as Hermione pulled it out and unrolled it.

"642 Smeade Road," said Hermione frowning, "That's the road leading into Hogsmeade. Why would your mother lock this in a trunk?"

"I don't know," shrugged Ginny.

"It could be something important," suggested Luna with a shrug.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"My mother said that address before she died. She told me to never forget it and I haven't."

"Should we take a look?"

"Do you think we should?" asked Ginny frowning.

"Well, like Luna said. It could be something important."

"Let's go tomorrow. We should finish up here, like we know nothing. Put the scroll back in."

Hermione did so and shut the lid before locking it.

For the rest of the day they acted as if they hadn't found anything strange. The boys tried moving the trunk as well, but it still wouldn't budge for them either. By six that evening the attic was cleared away and ready for redecorating. Molly didn't seem at all that concerned about the permanently stuck trunk. She was however concerned as too who wiped the dust off the trunk.

"Oh I used it to lean on when standing and I slipped," said Hermione, "Sorry."

Molly just nodded and ordered everyone downstairs for a simple dinner.

**CO**

"What time tomorrow?" asked Luna quietly as the three sat in the sitting room waiting for desert to be served up.

"Nine in the morning outside Zonko's," said Hermione, "Is that fine with you both?"

Ginny and Luna nodded as Molly walked in.

"Desert!" called Molly.

"I should go," said Luna, "My father will wonder where I am. Goodbye and thankyou for dinner."

"Thankyou for helping today, Luna. Your mother was just as helpful as you."

Luna smiled at the mention of her mother and said goodbye to all before leaving. She arrived home and walked into the sitting room where her father was once again found asleep with a bottle of fire whiskey beside him.

Luna sighed; the dreamy look gone as one of sadness came over it. She grabbed the blue blanket and covered her father and took the empty bottle with her as she dimmed the lights out and wandered into the kitchen. She placed the bottle beside the other six next to the bin and cleaned up the mess her father created that night. She turned the lights out and headed up stairs to her room.

She sat on her bed and looked at the photo of her and her mother from when she was younger. Standing she changed for bed and opened her bedside draw up and pulled out a journal that was once her mother's. She tried opening it again for what was well over the hundredth time, but it wouldn't budge. With a sigh she placed it back in the draw and climbed into bed wondering what significance the address 642 Smeade Road had on her, Ginny and maybe even Hermione.

**CO**

"Morning," said Ginny as Luna arrived, "Hermione's getting herself a coffee. She can't communicate without one."

"I see," said Luna, "Bit like my father."

"What? Can't he communicate without coffee?"

"Something like that."

"Sorry!" cried Hermione running over to the pair carrying a cup of steaming coffee, "Alright. So I asked about Smeade Road and the highest numbers are close to the town. We shouldn't have to walk very far."

The three started walking and chatted about random things. Smeade Road was roughly tarred and needed repairing but not many cars travelled this way, as it was close to Hogsmeade. No muggles went through the town and if they got to close they would remember something 'urgent' that needed attention without question.

"There is 658," said Hermione pointing to a white three-story house.

"We are getting close," said Luna.

"656… argh that's an ugly one," said Ginny looking at 654.

"Ginny! Someone is outside!" cried Hermione.

"Oh well… sorry."

"I'm sure they heard you," said Hermione with an eye roll.

"You two… there it is," said Luna stopping the bicker.

The three looked up at the white two-storey house with a single window for the attic. The guttering was painted a dark blue and the garden needed dire maintenance. They walked up the stone footpath and onto the small veranda.

Hermione knocked loudly but the door opened on its own. She glanced at Ginny and Luna before pushing it open. The door creaked open as they entered an entrance hall. The floor had a thin layer of dust, as did the furniture.

"I don't think anyone lives here," said Ginny looking into the living room.

"It's looks like it's been empty for years," said Luna, "Only furniture remains."

Hermione walked through to the kitchen. Plates sat in the glass cabinets and a cauldron sat on the island bench. She looked inside and jumped back as a dead rat was decaying inside.

"Oh gross," cried Ginny as she saw it as well, "Who lived here?"

"We all want to know that," said Luna, "Let's look up stairs."

They walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase to the next floor. Four bedrooms, three with bedroom gear and the fourth had a few boxes stacked inside. They headed up the staircase again and walked into an attic.

Inside was a wardrobe, a lounge, table and some trunks placed around the sides. They walked over and opened up random trunks. Some had potion-making gear inside, books, robes, and random things.

"Last one," said Hermione opening it and peering at a book, "_Historical Magic and Spells_."

Hermione lifted the book out and showed Ginny and Luna.

"It has the same markings as the trunk in the attic at home," said Ginny as Hermione placed it on the table.

The three knelt around the table as Hermione opened it and flipped through the pages before finding a page entitled.

"Past Power of Three," said Hermione frowning, "These names go back to the medieval times… right up till near our time… oh my Merlin."

"What?" cried Ginny and Luna leaning forward.

"Gertrude Milton, Lindsay Andrews, and Jessica West. Jessica West is my grandmother!"

Ginny looked alarmed, "Umm... Lindsay was my grandmother."

The two looked at Luna. She nodded.

"Gertrude was my Nan."

Hermione looked down at the next set of names and almost fainted, "Willow Davies, Molly Carver and Lynette Crais. That's my mother… Lynette."

"And my mother," said Ginny looking confused, "You mother as well, Luna?"

Luna nodded, "What does this mean?"

"I don't know," said Hermione flipping to the front page, "It says:

"_This book is being created to ensure that our accent and powerful magic runs through the earth for the long years to come. The Power of Three is nothing to enter lightly. Unlocking this magic will mean following the destiny trial that the Power of Three are meant to take without question._

"_Accepting this quest, will cast the magic into your veins and that of your children, should you not die before having children. Denying them knowledge of their destiny is unwise, should you back away from your own destiny. In time they will learn of their destiny and have no choice but to accept what is to come for their living years ahead._"

"I'm confused," said Ginny, "What does this mean?"

"What it says."

The three looked up in alarm to see Lynette Granger and Molly Weasley standing in the doorway. Both looked guilty, yet worried at what their daughter's and Luna had discovered.

"Mum?" frowned Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps we should go down stairs," said Molly, "Sitting down would be a better way to listen to our explanation of what we have hidden from you three."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stood with Hermione carrying the thick ancient book with her and headed down stairs. Molly waved her wand and cleared the dust and musky scent away before looking around and smiling at Lynette.

"Oh it has been a very long time," said Lynette hugging Molly.

"Too long, Lynette. At least the spell lasted letting us know when… people would come along," replied Molly.

"What is happening?" cried Ginny, "Mrs Granger is a muggle, mum. Not a witch."

"Actually I am a witch," said Lynette glancing at a paled Hermione, "Please, sit you three."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna walked around and sat on the three seater green lounge as Molly and Lynette sat on the single seaters.

"My bloodline was pure until my mother married a muggle. Three years before that, my mother, Molly's, and Willow's stumbled across that book you are holding, Hermione. They found it by mere accident at Hogwarts in the restricted section. They all thought it would be fun. But learnt wrong when they were faced with the consequences to accepting to be the Power of Three. For years they fought numerous evils. Then when myself, Molly and Willow turned 17 we were informed by our mother's of what we were to do. We were reluctant, knowing what our mother's went through. But it was our turn to face evil and keep the world at peace. This was before Voldemort's time."

"But… why did you stop?" asked Ginny, "What made you back away from it?"

"Our last battle," said Molly with a sigh, "That was in Egypt. Three Egyptian Princess Witches were awakened. They were beginning to cause havoc and we thought we were destined to stop them. But we weren't. We managed to put them to sleep but it is only time before another tourist reads the inscription and wakens the Princesses. What made us gave it up was… Lynette nearly died in the battle. After that, we knew it was too dangerous to continue and we didn't want this life for you three. So we went our separate ways. Lynette took up the muggle life, I married Arthur, and dear Willow married your father Luna."

"We had hoped that you three wouldn't be friends, as nasty as it sounds. But I guess the secret bond of your powers brought you together in it's own way," said Lynette.

"What happens now?" asked Hermione, "Now that we know, can we walk away from it?"

"You can try. But eventually you will have to accept it."

"Then what do we do?" asked Ginny looking from Lynette to Molly.

"Read the acceptance spell," said Molly quietly, "And you will be bound together officially as the next Power of Three."

Hermione turned the page and pointed to the spell. She handed the book to Ginny who sat in the middle and Ginny held it so they all could see.

"_Ancient powers of the great and bold,_

_Come to me in this time of new and old,_

_Bind us as one with this gift,_

_We promise to never go adrift,_

_With these powers we will stand,_

_As the Power of Three hand in hand._"

All three suddenly stood up as around each of them their powers swirled before entering them through their chests. On their right wrists formed the black marking of the circle with the triangles, which were now touching at their tips, binding them together.

The three looked at each other in confusion.

"What are our powers?" asked Ginny, "Or are we just really skilled witches?"

"You are skilled witches with unique power," said Molly, "Ginny you can freeze things and blow them up. Luna, you are like your mother no doubt. You have telekinesis and can move quickly."

"Hermione you have premonitions and can levitate," said Lynette only Hermione paled.

"Levitate? I hate heights!"

"So," said Ginny ignoring Hermione's complaint, "What now?"

"You will be trained."

"By who?"

"We were trained by Jeff. There is a whole other strand to magic. You have your ordinary witches and wizards like your brother's, Ginny," explained Molly, "Then you have the extreme. Which is you three and the unknowns."

"Huh?" asked Hermione.

"They specialise in situations like this. We don't know the full details. Jeff says they are picked for their talent with magic and ability to handle… stressful situations like this. No doubt they know you three have accepted your destiny and been given your powers. So you will probably have your helper here by tomorrow."

"Here?" said Ginny.

"This is your home. You live here until you think you are ready to move out but still maintain the ability to commit to the Power of Three."

"Oh."

The three fell silent, as did Molly and Lynette.

"Do we tell people?" asked Ginny as Luna sat down quietly lost in her thoughts.

"Well only close trustworthy people," said Molly, "Like your family and Harry."

"What about work? Socializing?"

"You can still do that with balancing. Life is no longer normal. You will be bound to face your first battle soon."

"Great," sighed Hermione with a fake cheerfulness, "Why did I accept?"

"It will be great!" said Ginny turning to face Hermione and Luna with a smile before frowning at Luna, "Luna? What's wrong?"

"I have to live here."

"We all do."

"But my father… I can't leave him," said Luna looking at Ginny, "He… he needs me."

"Luna, you are bound to move out sometime."

"I know."

"He'll be fine."

"No he won't! He… he has a problem," muttered Luna looking down at her hands.

"What type of problem?" asked Hermione softly.

"He drinks a lot and he can barely look after himself."

"Have you thought of putting him in rehab?"

Luna nodded, "But I'm scared he will hate me for it."

"Or maybe he is waiting for you to tell him he needs help. Maybe he is too scared to do it on his own," said Ginny quietly.

"You think?"

The two nodded not seeing Molly and Lynette leave the house quietly.

**CO**

Luna signed the form with tears trickling down her face and handed it to the receptionist who handed Luna a tissue.

"You are doing this for a good reason Ms Lovegood," she said, "We will send two people around tonight. You will not be able to have any contact with your father for three days. After that you can only send him letters for a week before being able to come in for a weekly visit."

Luna nodded, "Okay."

She turned and walked over to Hermione and Ginny and gave them a watery smile.

"It's for the best. I can run the Quibbler on my own while he is getting better," said Luna with a firm nod.

"I guess we should go face family," said Ginny, "We need to tell them."

Hermione nodded looking as nervous as Ginny, "I have to umm go see my Dad. He needs to know about me… so you have to face your own family Ginny."

"And I have to tell Dad about me," added Luna.

The three hugged and left separately with individual cracks.

**CO**

"Have you told Dad?" asked Hermione arriving behind her mother, "Does he even know you're witch?"

"He does. He agreed to keep it quiet for the obvious reasons," said Lynette as Hermione gave her an annoyed look, "I knew you would pry me for question's about my magical life. Mother knows everything about her daughter."

"Ha, you don't know that I'm not a virgin," chuckled Hermione.

"When?"

"Ages ago. Does Dad know about me?"

"Not yet. That is why I am cooking his favourite meal. Pork chops, roast potatoes, bean's, and carrots with thick gravy."

"Dessert?"

"Pecan Danish pie with creamy vanilla ice cream."

Hermione smiled, "Buttering Dad up I see. Sneaky."

"Well, I need to ease the blow."

"Will he take it that bad?"

Lynette sighed, "Honey he knows what I went through. To know his own daughter will have to face the same will be hard on him."

"What does Hermione have to face?"

**CO**

"How can I tell them about me?" cried Ginny to her mother as she followed her around the kitchen, "They don't even know about you! Does Dad know?"

"Yes, of course your father knows. I was dating him while I was one of the Power of Three. The Charmed Ones he called us," chuckled Molly.

"Well you have to help me. I inherited this from you, after all."

Molly sighed and looked at Ginny sternly, "Ginerva, I intend on help you discuss this topic with your brother's and Harry. I am simply evading the topic because they are due home any moment. It would be a complete disaster if they arrived home and heard you raving on about it. Full stomachs will make them less likely to freak out."

"Okay, okay. I just need to make sure. That's all. I'll go pack my things," said Ginny before looking at her marked wrist, "And work out a way to cover this up without suspicion."

"Suspicion of what?" asked Harry walking into the kitchen frowning.

**CO**

Luna knocked on her father's office door and he greeted her with a smile. She walked in and sat down in the spare seat.

"Checking tomorrow's edition?" asked Luna.

"Yes. Double checking for mistakes and what not," replied her father, "Your mother always made me do it. She was a perfectionist."

Luna smiled, "What else was Mum like? Was she special?"

Her father looked up and smiled, "Very special. More special then most people knew. Only a few knew how special your mother was."

"What made her so special?"

"Many things. She was very kind hearted like you. That was one main thing."

"What else?" pried Luna hiding her wrist.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, she was my mother. I want to know everything about her."

Her father looked at her curiously before saying, "What did you learn about her Luna?"

**A/N: Well, the first chapter. What do you all think? Let me know!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Dearest Luna

**A/N: I have big plans for this story – a series. Possibly a trilogy. I haven't written a trilogy for ages and I miss writing them! My last trilogy was Nothing Is How It Seems, Because You Live, and A New Day Has Come. Anyway… onto the story and thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kind of the plot… I dunno. :S**

_Chapter Two: Dearest Luna_

"Dad," said Hermione in an abnormal high-pitched tone voice, "Didn't hear you coming."

"What were you and your mother going on about just before?" replied her father.

"Oh it's nothing," cut in Lynette before Hermione said another word to cause further questioning, "Look, I'm cooking your favourite meal. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you are buttering me up for something."

Hermione casted her mother a worrying look but Lynette merely smiled sweetly at her father as if nothing odd was going on.

"What makes you assume such things?"

"Well, the last time we had a meal like this it was to tell me Hermione was going to Hogwarts. So I am assuming something else needs to be told to me and I won't be overly happy about it."

"Well, you are correct," sighed Lynette, "Would you like some whiskey?"

"Will I need it?"

"Most likely."

Hermione hastily poured her father the glass of whiskey and the three sat down at the dinner table with her father looking at his glass of whiskey silently. Hermione looked at Lynette and her mother motioned for Hermione to show her father the mark in her wrist.

"Dad?" said Hermione moving the thick band covering it, "This is what we have to tell you."

Hermione held her wrist out showing the sign of three. Her father looked at it and then at Lynette in anger, which crossed with confusion.

"Honey, it was destiny. I told you it could possibly happen. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stumbled upon the old house on their own. We left the choice to them as to what they wanted to do. They accepted and I couldn't stop Hermione from agreeing to become one of the Power of Three. She is an adult now, Michael."

"But it is dangerous! Lynette I saw how bad you were feeling and looking during the Egypt battle!"

"I understand how you must be feeling Michael – I dread what could happen. But Hermione made the choice and we must respect it."

"I don't agree with it."

"But you respect it right?" asked Hermione quietly.

Michael sighed and nodded, "If I must."

**CO**

"Err nothing," said Ginny with a shrug, "I don't know what I was talking about."

"Then why did you say without suspicion?" asked Harry looking ironically suspicious.

"She was referring to people covering secrets up without looking suspicious," said Molly with a laugh, "You know how people can get about keeping secrets."

Harry frowned looking more confused then anything else. He gave a short nod as Ginny gave a tight-lipped smile and headed up stairs quickly. Harry looked at Molly who hummed away as she stirred a mixture of chicken stuffing together. Turning, Harry left the kitchen and cut through the sitting room before heading up the zigzag staircase to Ginny's bedroom.

He stood at the door as he heard her rummaging around her room muttering to her self quietly. He slowly opened the door and looked in seeing Ginny wrapping a strip of black material around her right wrist hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry curiously startling Ginny.

Jumping up, Ginny turned to Harry as she finished tying the strip of material around her wrist, "New look. Hermione and I find it interesting and different."

"Since when has Hermione cared about different fashion?"

"Harry, it's a girl thing," sighed Ginny with a eye roll, "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I do understand that you are hiding something from me."

"No I'm not."

"Gin, you are. I can tell when you are hiding something. You become evasive and snappy."

"I'm not hiding anything!" snapped Ginny before cursing her self for snapping. She turned away from Harry and sat down on her bed again.

Harry sat beside her and looked at her curiously, "What is it?"

"Can you wait till dinner time? I can't explain it alone."

Harry nodded and kissed her on the lips, "I can wait. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too Harry."

**HD**

"Well Luna?" asked her father quietly, "What do you know?"

"I know she was once one of the Power of Three with Lynette Granger and Molly Weasley," admitted Luna softly, "Yesterday Ginny, Hermione and I found a trunk in the attic at the Burrow. Inside it was a scroll with the address of the old house at Hogsmeade. Today we went and had a look and we found the spell book. Apparently there was some spell on the place to notify Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger if someone entered. They explained everything to us and how it was technically our destiny to accept what we must do. It was our choice and we accepted. I'm now one of the Power of Three."

Her father looked at her silently and leaned back in his seat, "Your mother's biggest mistake was giving up that life."

"What?" frowned Luna, "I heard that after the fight at Egypt they realised it was too dangerous and couldn't do it anymore."

"That may be so. But your mother… Willow… Willow loved that life. It meant everything to her! She was lost without it and she wanted to tell you about all it so much. But she swore to Molly and Lynette that nothing would be said about it. They had all agreed that you three deserve a normal, peaceful life."

"We never got that. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came along to cause some drama."

"Yes and if your mother had been alive long enough I am sure she would've got Molly and Lynette to agree to help Harry out. Molly did her bit but Lynette couldn't blow her cover."

"So… so you're not mad at me for doing this?"

"Luna… honey… you are a free spirit like your mother. It was in your blood that this would happen. I support you one hundred percent."

Luna nodded feeling guilty about what was to happen in roughly ten minutes. She knew to tell him would cause him to run. Standing, she walked around to her father and hugged him tightly holding back a flood of tears.

"I love you Dad. You mean the world to me," whispered Luna before standing, "I'll go and clean my office up. How much longer with you be?"

"An hour or so."

Luna nodded and left the office and headed down the hall to hers. She sat in her office chair and stared down at her mothers old eagle quill. Slowly she reached out and touched the soft feather and felt a tear fall down her cheek as she heard the crack of the people from the St Mungo's rehab arriving. They walked past her office and she heard her father's angry cry as they made him pack to leave.

"Outrageous! What the devil is going on here?" he roared as Luna broke down into tears feeling worse then ever despite everything being done with good intentions.

**CO**

Hermione sat silently eating her dinner with her father staring down at his with a stony expression on his face. As Hermione went to eat some vegetables a sudden sharp pain erupted from her right wrist.

"Ow!" cried Hermione grabbing her wrist and hastily removing the thick band covering the mark.

The left hand triangle was a bright blue colour and was causing the skin surrounding it to go red.

Lynette grabbed Hermione's hand and took a look with a frown.

"Luna needs help. Blue means she's emotionally upset. You should go to her now."

Hermione stood but frowned, "I don't know where she is."

"Place your left thumb on her triangle and think about getting to her. It's just like apperating only the thinking process is different."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told, concentrating on finding Luna with her thumb over the blue triangle. She closed her eyes and was gone in a crack appearing in front of Luna the same time as Ginny.

Luna looked up at them with a tear-streaked face.

"How did you know?" asked Luna in a stuffy tone.

"The mark," said Ginny as her, and Hermione went to either side of Luna looking worried, "What happened?"

"They came and took Dad away to the Rehab. I told him about this whole Power of Three thing and he said I am exactly like my mother and he accepted it because it's my choice. He also said that he would _always_ support me. I feel so horrible for not telling him what else I did."

"But it was the right thing, Luna," said Hermione earnestly, "You know that."

"It doesn't change the way I feel."

"We know that. But in the end your father will thank you for what you did," said Ginny with a small smile, "You know that don't you?"

Luna nodded and wiped her tears away before mumbling, "Thanks for coming."

"Well we are like sister's now," said Hermione, "We are bound to each other through magic and friendship, so always know that we are here for you... for each other."

"Come on," said Ginny standing Luna up, "You can come back to the Burrow. I kind of have explaining to do about this mark now."

"My father is less then impressed by it," said Hermione with a sigh, "He doesn't agree, but he respects it."

"Well, my family are yet to find out. We were mid way through eating dinner when the call came and I ripped the material I had covering it off and that allowed everyone to see."

"Oh boy."

Ginny nodded, "So what time do we meet up to move in tomorrow?"

"Nine?" suggested Luna with red puffy eyes and a sniffle.

"Sounds good," Hermione nodded before she hugged Luna and Ginny, "See you both then."

**CO**

Ginny and Luna arrived in the kitchen causing everyone to look at Ginny and Luna in alarm. Molly stood and hugged Luna tightly and made her sit in the spare seat beside Ron as Ginny took her place again beside Harry and Fred.

"So," said Arthur, "Molly, is what I am assuming is happening actually happening?"

"Yes dear," nodded Molly, "Eat your pie George."

"What is that mark on your arm Ginny?" demanded George.

"Luna has one as well," said Ron spotting Luna's as Luna took a drink from her goblet.

"When did this happen?" asked Arthur.

"Today," said Ginny, Molly, and Luna in unison.

"What happened today?" asked Harry.

"And Hermione as well?" said Arthur ignoring other comments.

"Yes," nodded Ginny.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" cried Fred, "George and I aren't literally the next door neighbours you all like to think of us as."

Molly looked directly and Arthur and he simply gestured to Molly to begin explaining everything. Standing to serve more pie, Molly began explaining everything from the beginning right up till that very day. Placing the tray in the sink she finished explaining and sat down with her sons and Harry looking at her in amazement and then at Luna and Ginny before glancing out the window as if Hermione were standing outside it.

"So… you, Mrs Granger and Mrs Lovegood were like super witches?" asked Ron.

"You could put it that way."

"And… and Ginny, Luna and Hermione are the new super witches?"

"Yes, Ron. That is right."

"Whoa… that's bloody awesome."

"It's dangerous," said Arthur, "Being a Charmed One isn't a game or something to be taken lightly."

"Charmed One?" frowned Charlie, "It's the Power of Three, Dad."

"I call them the Charmed Ones. A catchier name and a code word. People have heard of the Power of Three. It is risky business keeping your identity safe as one."

"They get their Unknown tomorrow," said Molly with a smile.

"Huh?" cried all the boys as Arthur nodded understanding.

"And Ginny, Luna and Hermione move into their new home as well."

"They have their own place?" cried Ron wide eyed, "I wish I was a Charmed One."

**CO**

Hermione looked around her new bedroom and sighed. It was once her mother's room and before that her grandmother's room. She sat on the unmade bed and looked around the room. The walls were a pale yellow with dark wooden skirtings and a matching coloured wooden floor. Her bed was placed under the window that had dark blue curtains. The furniture was all dark wood as well to match the floor. Hermione stood and unpacked everything, hanging photo's on the wall putting blankets and a white and pale blue quilt on the bed, make up and ornaments on the dressing table and books on the bookcase. She hung all her clothes up in the walk in wardrobe and placed her toiletries in the bathroom before heading down stairs, passing Ginny's pale blue walled room with similar furniture to Hermione's and Luna's crème wall coloured bedroom. Hermione entered the kitchen to check the fridge and saw a note placed on the fridge from Molly and Lynette.

_Did this fortnights shopping to help you all settle in quicker._

_Love Molly and Lynette._

Smiling Hermione left the kitchen and headed to the lounge room to sit down. She selected an old magazine from the table and flicked through, laughing at an old photo of Gilderoy Lockhart with an old fashioned mullet and dressed in bright striped robes.

"When I was told about the Power of Three I never knew you could possibly be one."

Hermione looked up in alarm to see Draco Malfoy standing in the lounge room and entrance hall doorway. She stood up glaring at him with her mouth dropped open.

"You might want to close that, a fly might get in," he said with a smirk as he leant on the doorway.

Hermione shut her mouth and went to speak when Ginny came down the stairs asking the question for Hermione, followed by Luna.

"Want on earth are you doing here?" snapped Ginny, "Did you get lost or something?"

"Oh a Weasley is one? And Luna Lovegood? This is very unexpected indeed."

"He appeared out of nowhere," said Hermione to Ginny and Luna.

"Yes. It is called travelling the Unknown way."

The three women looked at Draco in surprise before Hermione spat out the question.

"You're an Unknown?" she cried.

"Our Unknown trainer?" added Luna curiously.

"He's seriously lost," said Ginny looking at him sceptically, "Who in their right mind would make him an Unknown?"

"The Head of the Unknowns. They picked up on my abilities when I turned 17. So yes, I am your mentor, your trainer, whatever you wish to call me," said Draco walking around the lounge room.

"Oh Great Annoying One?" asked Hermione, "I think that would be an appropriate name."

"Call me it if you must."

"I must. So you didn't know we were the Power of Three?"

"I had no clue."

"You think the Head Unknowns would know we have a distinct dislike for ferrets," muttered Ginny before storming off to the kitchen in annoyance.

Luna gave a sigh and hurried after her leaving Hermione to glare at their new teacher alone.

"One glare is better then three… although I don't know if Luna's is a glare. Seems more of a curious look mingling in with a bit of confusion," said Draco sitting down, "So Hermione-"

"Hermione? I always thought it was Granger or Mudblood, or Bushy Haired Freak, Bookworm, Dirty Blood… and a whole heap of others?"

"That was under different circumstances. You are my charge now. I am to call you by your first name as it is respectful."

"Respect? You know that word exists. Wow… Great Annoying One… you must've read the dictionary in your spare time."

"I've been meaning to get around to that actually," he said earning a look of amusement and annoyance to cross Hermione's face, "I don't expect you to suddenly like me. I don't exactly harbour any friendly feelings towards you or you friends. But for me to train you three, you need to respect me and understand that I know what I am doing."

"Have you done this before?"

"Well… no… but I have had training and gone with other Unknowns to watch how they train their charges, although you three will be different and more difficult."

"Why is that?"

"You are the Power of Three. Even alone you each have extreme power."

Hermione sighed and leant on the wall glaring down at her square-toed shoes, "Great. A ferret is teaching me. Can my life get any more brilliant?"

**CO**

"Surely there is something in this book that will tell us what to do?" cried Ginny as she flipped through the Historical Magic and Spells book, "We should be able to learn this on our own without the assistance from Malfoy."

"Maybe we should give him a chance," said Luna trying to be reasonable, "And you do realise we have left Hermione down stairs with him… alone?"

"You go down and keep and eye on her. I want to see what I can find first."

Luna stood and turned to leave as Hermione walked into the attic followed by their new mentor.

"Gin, what are you looking for?" asked Hermione.

"A way to get rid of him," she muttered.

"You won't be able to. Your magic is useless against him if you want to use in a bad manner. If I happened to be converted to the dark side then you would be able to. And that book won't tell you how to control your powers."

"Argh, you sound wise and with you that sounds utterly unbelievable."

"Hey, I don't talk like that all the time."

"Do you still work at the Ministry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ah yeah. I need a cover up just like you three. I don't get paid to do this. I do it because you are my charges and it is my destiny to help you three until my services are no longer needed."

"How long will we need you for exactly?"

"A year… possibly two."

"I'm already counting the days down," said Ginny shutting the book, "So where do we start Great Annoying One?"

Draco gave Ginny an annoying looking showing through the normal Draco Malfoy, "We need to discuss your powers. You all know what they are?"

"Yeah. Had that covered with two of the former Power of Three," said Hermione flopping down on the lounge beside Luna as Draco paced about in front of them.

"I guess I should tell you how the Power of Three all began. Thousands of years ago one witch was gifted with an extreme amount of power. More then one person should bear. Then she married a powerful wizard and from that man they had three children - three female witches named Elizabeth, Emily, and Enid. By their teenage years they inherited their mother and father's powers and bore the mark on their wrists, just like you three. For years the power was handed down through one daughter each until it stopped. The family bloodline was in danger from a great evil. It is said this great evil still lives today. It was too dangerous to bare more children from the bloodline and so that book you are holding, Ginny, in it their powers were placed to be handed down through a different bloodline. Should the magic suddenly stop the powers would return to the book waiting for the next three female witches to take over. Your grandmothers are one of the few to take the powers. Many were scared when they accepted and abandoned their responsibility. Your families are the only ones to continue the power through generation. Doing so increases the strength of the powers as you have your mother's powers, your grandmother's powers and Elizabeth's, Emily's and Enid's as well.

"You aren't dangerous to normal people when your power's aren't active. But before you all start taking on challenges, you need to learn how to use your powers and keep who you three really are secret. If the great evil really does exist still… he will want you three dead before the next full moon."

"Why before the next full moon?" frowned Hermione in curiosity.

"That is when he is at his weakest and another power, if woken, would be at their powerfullest."

"Who would be powerful at the full moon?"

"The Egyptian Princess Witches."

"We heard about them," said Ginny seriously, "How can they be woken exactly?"

"In one of the pyramids there are hieroglyphs saying a spell that was made to waken them. Humans who can read them like to read it out, believing it wouldn't come true. It wakens them all right. The human who read the spell out is the first killed, as if they admit they woke the Princesses the Princesses are destroyed. That is one way of destroying them. Although I have heard there is another way, only I am not entirely sure what that is. Very little is known about the second way."

The three women sat silently taking in the information Draco just told them. He watched his charges silently before clearing his throat.

"I think that is enough for today. Tomorrow we all work so I will be around in the evening to begin training," he said before leaving with a swirl of white cloud.

"The Unknown way," said Hermione watching him leave, "That was interesting."

"It was… and Malfoy wasn't a jerk," said Ginny, "Must explain why it is raining outside."

The three looked out the window at the steady fall of rain in silence.

"You don't think we are expected to bring down the great evil do you?" asked Luna, "The way he was explaining it, saying with every generation our powers become stronger… he made it come across that we are to stop this evil."

"Maybe we are expected too," said Hermione, "But I guess we can hope it isn't up to us."

"Do you think they expected it to be our mothers? Maybe that is part of the reason they backed away from it and never told us the truth," said Ginny standing up and walking over to the window to peer at the cloudy sky spotting Harry and Ron standing outside the house and at the unkempt garden, "We need to fix the garden up… and Harry and Ron are here."

The three trooped down from the attic to the entrance hall. Luna stood at the bottom of the stairs before heading back up stairs as Hermione went into the kitchen to make coffees. Ginny headed to the front door and let the two men in, greeting Harry with a kiss and Ron a hug.

"Where are Hermione and Luna?" asked Ron.

"Hermione is in the kitchen and Luna is upstairs," replied Ginny, "Come on. I'll show you around."

**CO**

Luna opened her bedside draw and pulled out her mother's journal. She stared at the cover and traced her fingers over the golden letters spelling out her mother's first name. With a sigh she tried to open it again and almost fainted as the cover turned over to the first page with the very first entry written not to Dear Journal, but to Dear Luna.

Luna stood to shut her bedroom door as Ginny walked past with Harry and Ron, who smiled at Luna. Luna gave Ron a small smile before she shut the door and returned to her place on her yellow quilted bed.

_Dearest Luna,_

_My darling daughter. One day I may never be here and I want you to be prepared for every stage of your life from school to having children of your own. In this journal I will reveal a lot about myself that you don't know about. One day you may discover something that myself and two of my dearest friends kept from you and their daughters. _

_But for now I want to begin with telling you how special you are. That being an individual is not a wrong or bad thing. In fact, being an individual is a wonderful thing. You will discover more things about yourself and teach people things they never would have learnt about themselves without you being who you are._

_My Luna, I love you dearly and you are a special girl and I just know you will grow up to be a beautiful young lady. You will face hard challenges, some that will feel good and some that will feel horrible, but I know and believe that you will come through stronger then before. You will learn what your greatest destiny will be one day and you will face it with dignity and pride._

_Love,_

_Your Loving Mother._

**A/N: And that is where I leave you for now. Please review as there is loads more to come!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Crummy Levitation

**A/N: So I left you all with a sentimental moment and now I am back to pick it up a bit. Will they face a battle in this chapter? Will more secrets be revealed? Well I guess you all should stop reading this Author's note and look at the story… by the way… thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to chapter's 2 and 1 about this.**

_Chapter Three: Crummy Levitation_

Hermione stepped into the elevator and looked directly at Draco. He gave her a glance and looked down at his feet as if what shoes we were wearing were extremely interesting. Hermione stood on the other side of the elevator and pulled out her monthly magazine to read. With it being the morning rush hour there would be a stop at every level with plenty of people coming and going.

"Morning Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled at her boss, "Good Morning sir. I have a letter for you to see when we arrive. It is from the Bulgarian Ministry."

"What is going on now?"

"Apparently we aren't keeping up our end of the treaty. They are apparently willing to send a representative to sort the problem out if we agree."

Her boss sighed and gave a slow nod, "Let me read the letter and I will discuss it with the Minister of Magic if need be."

"Yes sir."

Her boss turned to speak with someone else and Hermione turned back to her magazine reading the advice column. She detested half the responses the writer gave to people who wrote in. It drove her up the wall. Most of it was utter crap and she couldn't understand how he kept his job.

"Level Five," came the voice over.

Hermione slipped her magazine and walked out of the elevator not giving Draco a single glance, mainly due to more people trying to swarm in as they left.

The morning was hectic and Hermione was running back and forth reading letters, sending them, going over new proposed treaties or deals. Some just needed signing, others needed more work done to them while others got a plain stamp saying DECLINED with Hermione's signature underneath.

**CO**

"That can't be right," sighed Ginny reading over the vital sheet, "Michael, are you sure this is right?"

"I did the tests twice. I can't see why it isn't," replied Ginny's co-worker Michael Corner.

"Right. Well up the dosage of pain medicine and apply more Wart Remover to the side effect. If that doesn't work I will correspond with the Paris Magical Medical Centre and see what they suggest."

"Alright."

Ginny turned away from Michael as yet another Healer came rushing over for some suggestions from Ginny.

"The wound refuses to close. I have tried nearly everything," said a first year Healer.

"Well, have you heard of the muggle technique called stitchers?"

"Vaguely."

"Speak with Healer Morris. He is an expert with them. Ask him his opinion before you make any radical decisions. He works on the floor below us."

The healer nodded and hurried off. Ginny walked over to the staffroom and entered. She had been at work since 4am that morning and was due for an hours break seeing as it was 9am.

"Busy morning?" asked Pavarti as she sat at the table eating some Fruit bread with jam.

"Hectic. Who knew being second in charge was so demanding," said Ginny making her self a strong coffee.

"Healer Weasley-"

"Ask Healer Brown!" cried Ginny, "I am on break and she is third in charge!"

Pavarti chuckled as Ginny sat down gulping into her coffee, "I do not envy you one bit."

"The money is good but the responsibilities suck."

The pair laughed and chatted for a bit before Pavarti had to leave to return to her shift. Ginny finished her coffee, had a piece of fruit, and read a bit before returning to her job.

"Ms Umbridge, how are those potion burns doing?" asked Ginny walking into her former teacher and head mistresses ward.

"Fine," she replied coolly.

"Well time to change the dressings and see how the healing is coming along. If I don't they will get infected and the worst that could happen would be amputation."

"Hmm."

Ginny changed the dressings, applying burn heal balm to the wounds and gave Umbridge her dose of painkiller.

"They are coming along nicely. Now there will be some scarring. We can arrange for plastic surgery here at St Mungo's. We have a fine surgeon in that area by the name of Dean Thomas."

"I remember him. How many years has he been doing it for?"

"Three years now."

"Not very long."

"He is extremely talented. Rita Skeeter went to him for a face-lift and tummy tuck. She wrote a good bit about him in the paper. I will get the article for you and let you read it. It has before and after photos as well. And Gilderoy Lockhart will be going under the wand next week for a nose job and face-lift as well."

"We'll see."

"Alright. Have a good day and take it easy now," said Ginny with a fake polite smile before she left to see the rest of her patients and deal with more issues.

**CO**

"Four hundred copies for Flourish and Blott's," said Luna to one of the people who worked on the paper, "Five hundred to Hogsmeade. That all of them?"

"Yes. Flourish might need to increase their order though."

"Are they running out quickly?"

"They seem too."

"Or they are throwing them out," sighed Luna sitting down in her seat shaking her head, "The paper has lost it's popularity, hasn't it?"

"I think so Ms Lovegood."

"Harold, it's Luna."

Harold, who was in his mid fifties sat in the spare seat and gave Luna a sympathetic smile, "Maybe you need to revamp the paper. Make it more appealing to readers of all ages. Print the truth on everyday events. Give the Daily Prophet a run for its money."

"We don't sell the paper. We give it away."

"And you are in debt now. You have been for years."

Luna frowned, "What do you mean?"

Harold pulled his wand out and summoned the records showing the money flow. He opened to that months account and handed the book to Luna. Luna looked at the record and paled. Her father was 20 thousand galleons in debt.

"How can I even afford to revamp the Quibbler when I don't have the fund's?"

"Start selling the Quibbler for a decent amount. You can revamp it but do it slowly."

Luna sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I can't do it alone Harold. I need help."

"Ask your friends for help. Start scooping out hot stories. I wish assist you and my daughter is a writer. I am sure she will help."

Luna nodded, "Well don't bother sending that lot out. Let's plan tomorrow's issue. Maybe we can have the front page be about the change coming to the Quibbler."

Harold smiled at Luna, "That's the spirit!"

**CO**

"You're changing the Quibbler?" cried Hermione as she handed Luna her coffee that afternoon.

Ginny was upstairs showering after her long day. She didn't start till midday the next day, which she was thankful for.

"Yeah. Do you think you could write an article? You work within the Ministry so you know what goes on. Or you could just write your views on something."

"What about an advice columnist?" suggested Hermione, "Us three would make a team on that."

"Yeah," said Luna grinning, "I'll put an add in about it. Only not a column, a page from three witches giving advice!"

Hermione smiled, "What else is changing for the Quibbler?"

"Well we are going to have a section for Quidditch and hopefully interview Quidditch stars. Harold's brother's son works at the Sport Department and he is going to do the interviews. For now everyone is willing to work for free. Once I have the debt paid and money behind me I am fixing up the Quibbler office and hiring real reporters, or maybe the people helping out would like to work full time. It will take time, but I am willing to put my mind to it."

"That's excellent Luna. I am so happy for you."

"What's excellent?" asked Ginny walking, "Ohhh coffee!"

Hermione handed Ginny her coffee as Luna filled her in on everything. Ginny agreed to the advice page and even gave her few ideas for a fashion section and Hermione offered one on upcoming books. A page that could be sponsored by Flourish and Blott's. Ginny then told Luna she should talk to Fred and George about advertising their store in the paper. Arrange a set amount they could pay for the advertisement.

"Afternoon my Powerful Three!" said Draco walking into the kitchen.

"You could knock," said Ginny in annoyance before sipping her drink.

"I like to keep you all on guard. That is apart of your training after all."

The three just looked at him blankly before Luna offered him a coffee.

"No thanks, Luna. Now, too training. The kitchen isn't a good place, so lets go down to the basement."

"We haven't been down there and for all we know there could be something dangerous," said Hermione.

"Well I guess we all have our different views on how dangerous the hot water system can be."

Hermione shot him a glare before following him to the basement door. Luna and Ginny followed them both into the basement. The basement was brick walled with a large clear space where a red mat was laid out. It was well lit with a slight musky smell about it.

"Well, I can only start with one of you," said Draco, "Luna. You first."

"Why me?" frowned Luna curiously, "Why not Ginny or Hermione?"

"Because your power is very helpful in dangerous situations. Stand in the middle of the mat."

Luna walked to the middle and Draco summoned a table with a dagger on it.

"I want you to call for the dagger without your wand."

Luna looked at him sceptically, "How?"

"Hold out your hand and call for it."

Luna held out her right hand and looked at the dagger, "Dagger."

Nothing happened. Luna looked at Draco who said nothing.

"Dagger."

Still nothing happened. Again Draco just kept on looking at the table and dagger.

"Dagger."

Once again nothing at all happened. Luna gave him a frustrated look.

"Concentrate Luna. It's not going to happen right away. It will take practise."

"Fine," sighed Luna readjusting her stand, "Dagger!"

Something did happen but it wasn't the dagger from the table that just came to Luna's hand. The basement door banged open as all the knives from the kitchen came flying down the staircase. Terrified Luna ran behind the table in a blink of the eye and Hermione jumped up into the air to escape them as Ginny threw her hands up freezing the daggers in mid air.

"Well," said Draco with a nod, "That's a start."

"H-how do I get down?" cried Hermione, her head brushing the ceiling.

Everyone looked up at her, including Draco.

"Don't you look up!" screamed Hermione at him, "I'm in a skirt!"

Draco looked down at his feet and cleared his throat, "Just stop panicking, and be at ease with your power. If you release the tension you will come back down."

"And land on the knives. Real smart!" snapped Hermione, "I'm going to kill myself doing this… brilliant!"

"Ginny drop the knives to the ground."

"How?"

"Do what you did before. Unfreeze them and they will drop."

"I can't!"

"Ginny you can."

"No I can't!"

"Ginny!" cried Hermione, "I am terrified of heights, and I am hanging in mid air with no rope support. _Please_ try it for me!"

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath before flicking her hands at the knives. Instantly they dropped to the ground. Hastily Draco waved his wand at them moving them to the side of the mat.

"Now, Hermione," said Draco keeping his eyes averted to the staircase, "Release your panic and let yourself come down to the ground.

Hermione took a deep breath and calmed her self down from panic mode. Slowly she floated down to the ground and gave a sigh of relief as she landed on the ground.

"Oh thank Merlin that is over," cried Hermione smiling.

"Now moving on," said Draco before drilling the women on fighting tactics and movements incorporating their powers.

For three hours the training went on working on their strong points. It wasn't until Ginny realised she needed sleep that the training ended.

"Tomorrow. The same time."

"I can't," said Ginny looking a little disappointed, "I have work."

"And I am working late on the Quibbler."

Hermione looked at the two horrified before turning to Draco with a strained smile, "And I have absolutely nothing to do."

"Right. Well I guess tomorrow will be a good time to put your levitating into fighting with fast movements."

"Heh," nodded Hermione as Ginny and Luna headed upstairs, "What fun that'll be."

"You will get used to it. Soon you won't even remember your fear of heights."

"Yeah, I wish," said Hermione be noticing they were alone, "Goodnight Great Annoying One."

"Goodnight Hermione."

**CO**

Ginny woke late the next day when Hermione and Luna had already left for work. She wandered down stairs into the kitchen and made herself a coffee before grabbing an apple. She looked at the apple silently and threw it up into the air before flicking her hands at it. The apple froze in mid air for a few seconds before dropping to the ground.

Sighing Ginny picked the bruised apple up and tried again. Same result.

"Okay. Focus on the apple," murmured Ginny taking a deep breath as she threw the apple into the air and flicked her hand at the apple. It stayed in mid air for a few seconds and still didn't move.

"Oh," cried Ginny apply before biting her lower lip. She waved her right hand at the apple and it splattered into smithereens, "Yes!"

"Whoa."

Ginny looked up in shock to see Harry standing at the doorway, "Harry."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side. I don't want the same fate as that apple had."

Ginny smiled as she cleaned the mess up, "Ha, ha. I only just got that."

"Looks like an awesome power."

"Yeah I guess."

"How are Luna and Hermione's going?"

"Hermione is yet to have a premonition. But our Unknown says that power will develop with time. She is struggling with levitating, as she is terrified of heights. Luna can summon a kitchen of knives and run really fast."

"So seem to have a hold of your powers," said Harry hugging Ginny around the waist.

"Sort of. I miss training thanks to work. So does Luna. Hey, guess what, she is revamping the Quibbler! Her, Hermione, and I are going to write an advice page. People send in letters and we respond to them with advice. The paper is going to be brilliant. She is releasing a small one today and tomorrow will have loads more in it."

"Excellent. I'll have to grab a copy."

"Well, you will have to buy a copy. The paper is in debt and she needs to make money to stay out of debt."

"I see. Well it will be a competition between it and the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah. The Quibbler, so far, will have an advice page, a fashion section, sport, important news, advertising, kids section, horoscopes, job ads, buy and sell page from regular people, notices for upcoming events and other things."

"Sounds good. Will Luna's father approve?"

"I don't know. She can't speak to him for a few days."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

**CO**

Hermione dumped her bag on the table in the entrance hall and headed into the kitchen. She was home alone for a few minutes at least. Then Draco would turn up and once again training would begin. She didn't know whether to be thrilled or dread it. She was leaning towards dread knowing she would have to levitate in the air off the safety of the ground.

She poured herself a glass of juice and headed upstairs to change from her work skirt. She would not be caught in the air in a skirt again. In her room she changed into her crème coloured cargo pants and a purple singlet top and pulled on joggers. Grabbing her drink she headed down stairs in time to see Draco appear in the entrance hall.

"There is a doorbell," said Hermione pointedly, "It would be wise to use it instead of appearing out of nowhere when anything could be going on in the house."

"Possibly something kinky?"

"Only you would think that way," muttered Hermione walked over to the kitchen doorway.

Draco followed her in and watched her scull her drink down and head over to the basement door.

"At least you are wearing pants today," he commented earning a look of annoyance, "Hey, I was just saying."

Hermione just opened the door and headed down stairs wishing that Luna would hurry up and get home quickly.

"Alright," said Draco as Hermione took her spot on the mat, "Look up."

Hermione looked up and saw a short rope hanging from the ceiling, conveniently out of her reach.

"I want you to jump up and grab it and hold onto it before coming back to the ground."

Hermione looked at Draco as if he'd grown an extra head, "Are you insane?"

"Possibly."

"I don't think there is a possibility about it. I think you really are insane! I can't do that!"

"Yes you can. You have the ability too."

"I am terrified of heights!"

"You need to get past that fear. Your power will be needed in all sorts of situations."

Hermione took a deep calming breath as she pursed her lips together and stood with her hands on her hips, "I can't do it."

"You can."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!"

"Just try!"

"No!"

"Are you sure you are one of Power of Three?"

"Yes. I have the mark don't I?"

"It could be a mistake."

"It is no mistake."

"Well a real Power of Three wouldn't be scared of leaving the ground for a few moments."

"I'm not scared."

"Then why don't you just levitate then?"

"Because it is impossible."

"No. You are simply scared."

Hermione glared at Draco, "Watch me then," she looked up at the rope with determination and jumped up from the ground feeling her power swim through her body as she grabbed the rope with both hands.

"That always works," chuckled Draco with a satisfied grin.

Hermione looked down at him with her mouth open. He'd tricked her into doing it.

"Now, come back down."

Hermione shook her head.

"You know you can do it. You jumped up and levitated the two meters."

"It's one thing to come up, it's another to go back down," admitted Hermione tilting her head back to look at the rope, "I can do it… I can do it… I can do it."

She let the rope go and at a steady pace she lowered her self back to the ground. With a deep breath she smiled with a nod.

"Excellent," said Draco, "Now do it again."

"What?" cried Hermione outraged, "Again?"

"You need to get used to it and work faster."

"Argh, I hate this!"

"Good for you. Now get too it."

Hermione muttered something under her breath that sounded strongly like the word 'ferret'. She looked up at the rope and gave a slight grunt as she jumped up and grabbed the rope before coming back down. Again she jumped up and came back down getting faster with every go until she had it down pat with going up and down.

"Now we need to make it more complex because it's not always going to be up and down jumps."

"What are you getting at?" asked Hermione frowning.

"Running and jumping with on foot landing."

"I'm not the hulk," said Hermione.

"That I am well aware of. As you aren't green and running around in a pair of ripped pants."

"The basement isn't big enough either."

"Precisely why we need to go outside."

"What?" cried Hermione, "People will see!"

"Not in your backward they won't. Haven't you taken a step into the great outdoor's?"

"Recently it has been work and training. There hasn't exactly been any time for gardening."

"Well come on then. We need to go to the training. It won't come to us exactly."

Hermione sighed and followed Draco up stairs and into the kitchen. They walked over to the laundry door and walked through it to the back door. Draco pulled it open and lead Hermione into a large grass backyard with a few gardens and high white painted walls all around.

"No one will see," said Draco, "Sneaky isn't it?"

"I guess," said Hermione looking at the garden, "Only the grass is near ten feet tall and the vines are over grown."

"Simple fix for that."

Draco pulled his wand out and gave it a flick. Instantly the grass was short and the vines and gardens in top condition with the weeds gone. Hermione gave an impressed nod as her and Draco walked out to the middle of the back yard.

"Now. I need you to imagine you are being chased by an attacker and you need to jump over a high obstacle to escape the attacker."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the edge of the grass and turned around to see Draco had created an obstacle while her back was turned. It was a stack of high rocks that couldn't be climbed up.

"I could just apperate," sighed Hermione, "So could my attacker."

"You don't know what's on the other side and neither do they. It would be unwise to do so."

Hermione nodded and started running before pushing her self off the ground. She flew through the air and came down hard on the other side of the rocks with a roll, grazing her knees.

"Ouch," muttered Hermione as she stood up dusted the grass off her clothes, "This is hazardous."

"It's takes time."

"Don't tell me," sighed Hermione as she walked around the rock pile, "Keep trying until you kill yourself."

"Good. You're getting the idea."

Hermione shot Draco a glare and took her spot as Luna came out the back door. Hermione took a deep breath and ran towards the rocks before pushing her self up and hurtling over the rock pile. As she came flying towards the ground she swung her legs forward and landed roughly in a kneeling position.

"Whoo hoo!" cried Luna as she jogged over- at a normal pace clapping, "Hermione that was awesome."

"Good work," said Draco with an actual smile on his face as Hermione stood up.

"That was… okay," said Hermione looking a little shaky, "I-I went a little too fast."

"You are trusting your powers and instincts more. That's why you went so fast."

"Trusting… heh… umm how about you practise with Luna while I go and throw up?" said Hermione with a fake smile before she walked slowly to the house.

"Is she okay?"

"She hates heights," said Luna, "She'll be fine."

**CO**

"There you are," cried Luna later that evening after she worked with Draco on her telekinesis, "I managed to only summon five books by the end. Instead of the entire bookcase."

Hermione gave Luna a small smile as she sat curled up on the lounge, "That's good."

"What's wrong? You've been odd since your last training stunt."

Hermione sighed and looked at Luna, "When I was in my first year of Hogwarts, like normal, I went to broom flying lessons. Oh this is stupid."

"Just tell me."

"Well, I thought I would be smart and learn how to fly by myself even though it was against the rules. Anyway I started flying but I didn't have a proper grip and the broom was going extremely fast. I lost my grip and fell. I swear I would've hit the ground and died if it hadn't been for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practising. They heard my screams and their seeker at the time caught me. After that I have been terrified of heights and flying."

"And you got stuck with the crummy levitating power that requires high movements and jumping."

Hermione nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "The only other power I have is premonition and a lot of good it has done me!"

"Hey, Draco… or the Great Annoying One said that it would take time for all out powers to be in full use. You just haven't had anything that needs seeing yet. Give it time," said Luna patting Hermione on the arm, "Now how about a big bowl of strawberry ice cream with a load of chocolate ice magic topping?"

"Sounds like a wonderful anti depressant."

**A/N: Now we know why Hermione hates height's. Anyway, please review if you want more!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. First Innocent

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people. You all rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: Check the previous chapters. That's covers it.**

_Chapter Four: First Innocent_

Ginny rolled onto her back and sighed. Three days had passed with work and constant training. She was exhausted and so were her two friends. It was Saturday, the weekend – a time for relaxing! She had Saturday and Sunday off and was spending the night out with Harry, which she was highly looking forward too.

Glancing at her clock on the wall she saw it was ten past nine in the morning. She could faintly smell the scent of blueberry pancakes, one of Hermione's specialities. Ginny swore Hermione should either open her own restaurant or write a recipe book. But Hermione refused. She couldn't deal with a restaurant and why would she write a recipe book? That would give away her secrets!

Standing, Ginny headed down stairs and into the delicious smelling kitchen. She grinned as Hermione slid her, her plate of pancakes.

"Brilliant way to start the day," said Ginny grabbing a knife and fork.

"Then don't go to the dining room."

"Why?"

"Just don't. It'll ruin your day."

Ginny frowned and walked over to the dining room door. She pushed it open a crack and peered out to see the Great Annoying One at the table eating his share of the pancakes and drilling Luna on her power of calling objects.

"It's a Saturday!" fumed Ginny turning to Hermione as she shut the door, "I want a relaxing weekend!"

Hermione nodded as she dished up her own pancakes. She gave Ginny a tight-lipped, moody smile and marched out of the kitchen to the dining room. Ginny gave a sigh and followed suit quickly whipping past Hermione to take the seat next the Luna, leaving Hermione to sit next to their mentor.

Hermione casted Ginny an annoyed look as she sat down next to Draco.

"You are a wonderful cook," said Draco instantly as Hermione buttered some whipped butter onto her pancakes.

Hermione looked at him not knowing what to say to the given compliment. Luna was chuckling as Ginny hid a grin. Draco on the other hand was looking at Hermione waiting for the response, which was taking its sweet time.

"Ah… umm… thanks," said Hermione in the end, "Can I ask if we are training today?"

"Yes. Look, you three have picked up on your powers quickly. Faster then I was expecting from the three of you."

"So we are almost done with training?" asked Ginny.

"Pretty much. Luna has her telekineses down pat now, Ginny can freeze and blow up and Hermione, you have got your levitating under control – fast and effective."

"If only I could master my fear of heights," muttered Hermione to herself.

**CO**

Ginny rested her head on Harry's lap as they both looked at the rippling stream in silence as dusk fell all around them. Her hand was entwined with his and the empty picnic basket sat beside them.

"This is so peaceful," sighed Ginny finally speaking as she turned her head to look up at Harry who smiled down at her, "I've needed peace like this for the past few days."

"I figured you would like it."

Ginny smiled and sat up before she leant in to kiss Harry tenderly on the lips. He responded back but pulling her in closer causing the kiss to intensify. Just as the two were really getting into it a scream erupted in the air. Ginny pulled away and peered at the area surrounding her.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ginny standing up and frowning.

"I-I don't know."

The blood-curdling scream came again from across the stream. Without waiting, Ginny ran down the bank and across the stream. The water splashed coldly onto her skin drenching her pink gypsy style skirt. She ran up the other bank, stumbling a little as she searched for where the scream came from. Harry called out too her, following, but Ginny ignored him as she kept on going. She paused once more as she heard the echoing of an explosion come from her left. She started running in that direction catching sight of a tree in flames and a young female running in fear clutching something against her body. Behind her a tall, muscular man was chasing her. In his hand a flickering orange ball of flame was forming. His arm raised and Ginny ducked behind a tree before waving her hand to stop the flame in mid air as he threw it. The man looked around him wildly as the woman hid behind a boulder.

Harry hid behind Ginny and hissed at her, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I just know this is my job to save the innocent," whispered Ginny running out from behind the tree to confront the man, "Pretty amazing, right?"

"Who are you?" barked the man.

"Well, that is honestly not for you to know."

"Get out of my way," he growled forming a ball of flame in his hand.

Before he threw it Ginny glanced at the frozen ball of flame in the air and flung it back at him with the flick of her hand.

The flame struck the man and he cried out in rage as he exploded into mist. Ginny stood stunned unsure of what just happened. Harry came bolting over to her looking at the circle of red blood on the ground. The young woman peered out from behind her rock and stood as Hermione and Luna arrived looking around them in a panic.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione as her and Luna ran over.

"What is going on?" asked Luna seeing the blood.

"She killed a Evillian," said the woman clutching the book.

"What's that?" asked Hermione looking confused.

"One of the Great Evil's followers," came Draco's voice as he walked over to them, "Hello Potter."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Harry with one arm around Ginny's waist.

"He's our Unknown, Harry," said Ginny quietly, "Our mentor, go to guy, agitator. Whatever you want to call him."

"In other words, I'm the good guy who is looking after these three."

"You? A good guy?" replied Harry scoffing at him, "I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth," replied Hermione, "Why did you kill the Evillian?"

"He was after her," said Ginny pointing to the woman, "Why was he after you?"

"This," she said walking forward and holding out the ancient looking book. The cover was leather but the pages looked to be gold, "It's has Egyptian hieroglyphs… including the one to wake the Egyptian Princesses. I think that is why he came after me. The Great Evil... he must of found out that I have the original book."

"Original?" asked Luna curiously, "Meaning there is more then one?"

"This and what is written on the wall inside one of the pyramids."

"So does this mean that the Great Evil is trying to wake the Princesses up?" asked Harry trying to understand what was going on.

"Yes," nodded the woman, "This is no longer safe with me. You three should be the ones to look after it. No one will suspect three witches to have something like this in their care. Normally it is given to a single witch until she meets her death."

"You should come with us," said Hermione, "We can look after you at our house. Or maybe Hogwarts will help. It's the safest place on earth."

"The Great Evil is no ordinary man. He is twice the danger of Voldemort and will find me no matter where I go. Please, take it. Keep it safe."

Draco stepped forward and took the book before the witch left in a crack. Hermione grabbed Draco roughly by the arm and yanked him around to face her.

"We could keep her alive! Why'd you let her go?"

"Hermione, it may be your job along with Ginny and Luna's to save the innocent, but you can't save every single one at crosses your path."

"We could still try!"

"It would risk the safety of you three and your loved ones. The Great Evil will do anything to get his hands on something he wants. Now, let's get back to your place and put this book in a safe place."

**CO**

"There," said Luna covering the heavy book under old pillows before shutting the trunk lid and locking it with a few spells, "That should be enough, right?"

She stood and turned to face Hermione and Ginny. Ginny nodded and gave a sigh. She sat down on the lounge and ran her hand through her long red hair.

"As much as I hated killing someone I know… I know I did the right thing," said Ginny softly, "And to think… we have many more deaths ahead of us that are both good and bad."

"We will get through it all," said Hermione softly, "Now, let's go have come soothing coffee and choc-chip mint ice-cream. That always does the trick in making us better."

**CO**

"Healer Weasley? Healer Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head startled and smiled at the nurse standing beside her, "Sorry. What is it Nurse Bessie?"

"There is a problem with Dorles Umbridge. She is acting oddly. More so then usual."

Ginny nodded and hurriedly headed to Umbridge's ward. She walked in the find the woman tossing about on her bed in fury, yanking at her IV drip.

"Blasted thing!" she cried, "There should be a law against these!"

"What is going on?" cried Ginny holding the crazy woman's hands away from her drip, "Dorles, what is the matter?"

"I need to get to the Ministry!"

"Why do you need to do that for?"

"None of your business missy."

"I am your Healer. It is my business if you are determined to rip open your vein in an attempt to leave here."

"Something urgent is happening and it will affect the world."

"Well, perhaps if you wrote a letter to the Minister of Magic he may possibly come see you or send a Ministry official who can be trusted."

"I need to do this in person with the Minister!"

"You can't leave. Your surgery takes place in two hours. How urgent is this thing?"

"It will affect us all! No one will stop them this time!"

Ginny frowned and checked Umbridge's form. Her vitals seemed normal and the only drug's she was taking were keeping infection and pain away from her burns. Nothing could make the woman hallucinate, unless she saw a picture of a centaur.

"Dorles, did you see a picture of one of _those_?"

"One of what?"

Ginny sighed unsure of what to say, "Well, you are terrified of them."

"I am terrified of many things missy. Come out with it!"

"A centaur."

Umbridge paled but shook her head, "No, no."

"Right. Were you given any medication from another Healer that wasn't me or Nurse Bessie?"

"No."

"How do you know then that something horrible is going to happen?"

"They were here."

"Who was here?"

"Those people."

"There are a lot of people in the world, Dorles. You will need to be more specific about what people."

"Evil… they were the ones who burnt me!"

"What? You said you tripped and knocked a candle onto your self."

"Of course I did! I didn't want to look insane!"

Ginny frowned at little but nodded, "Dorles… maybe you could tell me what is happening? I have family in the Ministry."

"Evillian's."

Ginny stood up straighter but kept her hand on the IV drip cord, "Evillian's?"

"Yes, followers of the Great Evil. No one knows about him. I only do because of my daughter. She was guarding a book. Well she is. But they found out about her and came after me to bring her out… now they are saying she is dead and that they won't stop killing until they have the book… they also made another threat."

"What kind of threat?"

"They would awaken the Princesses if the book wasn't turned over. They are giving my daughter five days to hand the book over."

Ginny bit her lower lip and nodded, "Listen to me, Dorles. I am going to send a letter to the Minister of Magic. Now I need you to relax and prepare for your surgery. Dean will be here shortly. No more panicking or vein ripping attempts. I will take care of this for you."

Umbridge nodded and Ginny left at a brisk walk before breaking out into a run. She ignored calls from people seeking advice and entered her office shutting the door behind her. She needed to contact Hermione and Luna quickly. She rolled up her sleeve and looked down at her mark unsure of how to contact them.

"Umm… umm," she mumbled before placing her thumb over Hermione and Luna's mark and thinking desperately that they needed to meet where she was urgently.

She felt a tingling sensation under her thumb followed by pinpricks. As quick as the pinpricks came they vanished with the arrival of Hermione, Luna and Draco.

"I didn't call you," said Ginny looking at him with a frown.

"Where ever you lot are, I follow if needed," he replied, "I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh, poor Malfoy."

"You called me out of a meeting," said Hermione, "I'm apparently at the toilet, so make this quick."

"Dorles Umbridge is the mother of the innocent we couldn't save," said Ginny, "Evillian's came to see her and said they want the book in five days or-"

"Or what?"

"Let me finish! _Or_ they wake the Princesses. I'm sure we all know which Princesses I am talking about."

Silence filled the room as every one reacted differently. Luna sat down, Hermione walked around biting her lower lip, while Draco stood where he was expressionless.

"So… so what do we do now?" asked Luna, "Give them the book?"

"No," snapped Draco surprising the three, "Never give into them. We need to stay strong. We need to ensure Umbridge is safe-"

"So we save that… monster… but let her daughter die?" cried Hermione.

"It was her daughter's duty to die protecting the book, Hermione."

"Where's the justice in that? No where!"

"It's the way life is!"

"Well it shouldn't be!"

"Despite what you think, Umbridge is innocent in all of this!"

"That would be a first then, wouldn't it?" shouted Hermione glaring at Draco, who was actually glaring back at her.

"Will you two just shut up?" snapped Ginny, "What is the plan?"

"We don't know who is destined to destroy the Princesses," said Draco trying to look calm but failing too as he kept shooting Hermione annoyed looks, "I'll speak with Heads and see if they have more insight to this. For now, tell Umbridge the Ministry is planning something and that she is to alert you if anymore Evillian's come and see her."

Ginny nodded, "Sound's good."

"Keep the book under guard at all times as well."

"I'll go home and take the first shift," said Luna.

"I'll take over when I get home," replied Hermione crossing her arms over her chest as she kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"I'll go speak with Umbridge then," sighed Ginny, "Thanks for coming guys."

**CO**

Ginny walked out of her office telling those who needed her she had an urgent problem to attend too. She entered Umbridge's ward finding her calmer in action but frantic was written all over her face. She looked at Ginny expectantly, not game to talk in case she began freaking out madly.

"Okay, the Ministry is planning to look into the Evillian's and Great Evil. For now they want you to report to me should anything happen at all. Does your daughter work at all?" asked Ginny. She needed a cover story for when the time came to tell her that her daughter was dead.

"Sandy does part time work at a Witch and Wizard Day Care Centre in Hogsmeade. She adores children," sighed Umbridge looking more calm and relaxed.

Ginny smiled, "I'll see if I can find her for you."

Ginny left the ward and sat down with a sigh. She ran her hand through her hair and plastered a smile on her face as a nurse hurried over needing advice for a patient. She could do nothing else but pretend everything was fine. Then again, maybe Sandy was still alive.

"Listen, Beatrice, ask another Healer. I'm not completely skilled in this area despite what people say and could you inform everyone that I am rather busy trying to work something out."

"Sure Healer Weasley. You do seem a bit frazzled with something," commented Beatrice before hurrying over to another Healer.

Ginny stood and took the chance to escape to her office. Inside she pulled her work robe off and apperated to Hogsmeade and located the Day Care centre down the road from the Three Broomsticks. She walked in and smiled at the person working behind the reception desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Possibly. I'm a Healer at St Mungo's and understand that Sandy Umbridge works here? I am looking after her mother Dorles Umbridge," said Ginny showing her St Mungo's identification card.

"Sandy was meant to work today. But she didn't show up," said the woman looking worried, "She generally is always early and leaves late. I can give you her address if you like."

"That'd be brilliant."

The woman went through a filing cabinet and pulled out a slip of paper writing down the address onto a scrap bit of paper. She handed it to Ginny who thanked her and left before reading the address.

_10 Wiltshire Road, Hogsmeade._

It wasn't far from the house on Smeade Road. Ginny hurried up the street and turned down Wittica Lane. She headed down to the far end and turned down Samson Place before turning into Wiltshire Road. She kept her eyes on the numbers before reaching number 10. It was a small pretty place made of orange brick with pink and white flowers throughout the gardens. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello? Sandy?" called Ginny.

"She won't answer ya!"

Ginny turned around and saw a man across the road dressed in baggy robes with dreadlocks.

"No one's seen her since a couple of days ago when she left in a hurry. Might a runned off."

Ginny just nodded and turned back to the door. She pointed her wand at the lock and did a complex spell in hopes the door would unlock. No luck.

With a sigh she glanced at the guy and saw him watching her with interest.

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone," snapped Ginny before sighing, "I work at St Mungo's. I need to find Sandy for her mother who really needs to see her."

"She keeps a key under dat rock by da door."

Ginny knelt down muttering, "I won't ask how he knows that."

She found the key and slid it into the lock and turned it before pushing the door open and entering, "Sandy? I helped you the other day… you gave us the thing."

No answer came but the place was a mess. Furniture was turned over and objects were smashed to small bits. A battle had taken place for sure. Ginny pushed through everything and walked through to the kitchen. It was a mess with the cupboards open and utensils scattered all over the floor.

Ginny turned and re entered the lounge room before walking through to the hallway. Blood was all over the carpet and smeared onto the walls. Ginny grimaced and entered the first bedroom before almost gagging. A man laid dead on the ground with a knife stuck in his chest. Ginny backed out of the room and stumbled down to the final bedroom. The door was partly closed with bloody fingerprints around the handle.

"Sandy?" called Ginny entering the room.

There, on the bed was a clearly dead Sandy. Her throat was slit with bloody cuts and bruises all over her. She had put up a fight and lost it.

Ginny turned and exited the room with tears glistening her eyes. She exited the house and locked the door behind her ignoring the man with the staring problem. She apperated to the Ministry and took the elevator to the Auror floor.

She wandered down to Harry's office ignoring Draco as she passed him. Harry looked at Ginny in surprise before concern crossed his features.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I… I went to find Umbridge's daughter," said Ginny, "You see she was the innocent… a-and I thought there could be a possibility that she would still be alive you see."

"Okay."

Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat as Draco walked in. Harry didn't question his appearance but looked at Ginny waiting for her to continue.

"Mess everywhere. Nothing was left untouched," said Ginny turning to face them both, "The first bedroom… an Evillian had a knife through his chest… and… and Sandy… her throat was slit."

"Oh Merlin," gasped Harry hugging Ginny as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'll inform the Heads. Potter… you might want to create a story about why Sandy Umbridge was killed."

"We need to tell the Ministry about the new Dark Lord."

"Potter we can't!" snapped Draco before shutting the office door, "You do that, you risk exposing Ginny, Hermione and Luna to the world, not to mention the Unknowns and Evillian's and all the other strands of extreme magic! This is to remain top secret. Exposure will cause more chaos then you can possibly imagine!"

"Fine!"

Draco left after a moment of silence. Ginny pulled away from Harry and cleaned her face by wiping away her tears.

"You okay?" murmured Harry.

"I will be. I need too tell Umbridge now… well after her surgery."

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and let her leave.

**CO**

"I'll take over," said Hermione walking into the attic startling Luna who had been answering some letters for the column, "How is the paper going?"

"It's taking off brilliantly. People love it. Although the Daily Prophet is furious that we are such a hot competition."

"Oh competition never hurt anyone," said Hermione taking one of the letter's, "I better answer my five while I have time."

"Here is one for you," said Luna selecting one she had put aside, "I think you will relate to it in your own way."

Hermione took it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Women of Wisdom,_

"_I am in my forth year of school and my family are big on Quidditch. Everyone has played it and my family are pushing me to take it up. I love Quidditch as much as they do but I have a huge fear of heights and flying terrifies me. I get dizzy and almost pass out. I want to play but I have no idea how to get past my fear. Can you please help me?_

"_Sincerely, _

"_Afraid of Heights._"

Hermione looked at Luna with a raised eyebrow, "How can I assist someone with a fear of heights when I am still trying to get past mine?"

"Well you are getting there. You don't get sick anymore or go all clammy. What are you doing to get by?"

"I keep on levitating and go higher every time I get used too a set height."

"Well there you go. Tell the person to start low and go higher when they feel safe and secure at the set height."

Hermione nodded and began responding to the letter as Ginny walked in looking tired and upset.

"Bad day?" asked Luna, "Other then what we all know about."

"Horrible, horrible day," said Ginny grabbing her five letter's and reading them, "Sandy is dead."

"Who is Sandy?" frowned Hermione pausing from writing her response, "A work member? Patient?"

"No. Sandy Umbridge. The daughter, protector, and innocent. Slit throat from an Evillian killed her. Harry is covering it all up and Malfoy is speaking with the Heads."

"Oh Gin… you went to find Sandy?" frowned Luna.

"I had too. I mean, for all we knew she could've been alive. And what if Umbridge was the one to find her half decomposed body when she is released from St Mungo's? That would've literally killed her. It was hard enough having to break the news of the death too her."

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"I just said it was a slit throat," said Ginny bluntly, "I wasn't going to lie about the cause but I think she instantly knew who did the killing and why."

"Did she ask about the book?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"No. Remember, I know nothing about the book."

"True. They will be on the hunt for the book still… let's just hope nothing leads them to us."

"Well, the book is obviously looked after only one witch," said Luna rationally, "I doubt they will suspect three witches to be guarding a single book."

"They won't if we give them no reason too," said Ginny pointedly, "We can't speak about it outside this house at all."

"But why want the book?" frowned Hermione curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, think about it. The book has the hieroglyphs but they are also in one of the pyramids. Why not just use the ones in the pyramids instead of worrying about the book?"

"Because," came Draco's voice as he strode in, "They are guarded by Egyptian Ministry guards."

"Seriously, can't you knock before walking in?" snapped Ginny in annoyance.

"Element of surprise is my speciality."

"Hmph."

"But if the Great Evil is oh so powerful he could get through the guards without any hassle at all," said Hermione frowning.

"Which would cause suspicion. The Great Evil wants no one to know about him," said Draco sitting on the edge of the table, which the book of spells sat.

"But people do know about him. We do, you do, and your bosses do. And I am fairly certain other people do."

"But not the ordinary magical folk. Only the extreme strand lot do. And in total around the world there would only be about two million of you," said Draco, "Two million out of two billion magical people world wide is very little on a big scale."

"So what do we do if he wakens the Princesses?" asked Ginny.

"That is where the prophecy comes in."

**A/N: So the first innocent and now the prophecy is coming into play. Review because more is coming soon!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. The Prophecy

**A/N: Hello my dearies! Well as I am writing this Christmas has just passed and on Sunday I will be out partying with my besties: Sarah, Simone, Beck, Amy but sadly not Ralia! She lives in Bathurst and couldn't make it... bummer! Thankyou for the reviews my lovelies… yes I am a bit hypo at the moment from a drink of Pepsi and red frogs!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter. I hate disclaimers.**

_Chapter Five: The Prophecy_

"The prophecy?" frowned Luna glancing away from the parchment she was writing on.

"Yes. The prophecy," nodded Draco standing up and walking around to the _Historical Magic and Spells_ book.

The three watched in silence as he flipped through the yellowed pages, his eyes briefly scanning every page until he came to a stop and silently read the page his curious grey eyes were reading over.

"What is it?" asked Hermione standing and walking over to read what he was looking at, "Is that the Great Evil?"

"No. This is his father."

"What are you saying?" said Ginny standing with Luna to look at the page depicting information on the Great Evil's father and a gruesome picture, "We have two lunatics running around trying to find the book?"

"Thankfully that isn't so," said Draco glancing at Ginny before looking down at the book, "The Great Evil's father, formally known as Sir Darkness, was killed."

"How? Who by?" asked Luna.

"The original Power of Three."

"Elizabeth, Emily and Enid," said Hermione quietly, "It says each tapped into another form of power each were gifted with. Apprently it is rare to receive such powers and it is given to those deemed worthy enough."

"So it just says those three killed Sir Darkness pretty much?" asked Ginny.

Hermione and Draco nodded in unison before Draco continued flipping through the book until he landed on two pages dedicated to the Egyptian Princesses.

"What is this going to tell us?" asked Luna, "It just has their names."

"Reena, Syahna, and Clenahna. Triplets hidden away from the world due to extreme strange abilities. Their father, who was one of the Egyptian Pharaoh's – it is not sure who it was – feared for his daughter's lives if their abilities were known. By the age of twenty-seven they were becoming to powerful for their own good and against their wishes were put into an eternal sleep," read Hermione frowning, "The three swore revenge on those who oppose them – mainly their father and all men for that manner. They will stop at nothing to obtain revenge and if woken strike out first at the one who woke them."

"What are their power's?" asked Ginny peering at the pictures at the three black haired women dressed in gold Egyptian robes with Egyptian eye makeup on and blue and gold jewellery.

"It doesn't say. But my mother and your mother would know. They faced them."

"Rewind backwards, people," said Luna, "Draco, what were you going to say about the prophecy?"

"Just that before we can take action if needed, we need to get our hands on the Prophecy. It will tell us who is to destroy the Princesses when the time comes."

"Okay," nodded Hermione, "And how do you prepose we do that? Break into the Department of Mysteries?"

"Well you three have done before."

"There were more then just us three then and it was for an extreme emergency."

"We thought it was," added Ginny, "Harry thought Sirius was in trouble."

"Either way," snapped Hermione, "We can't break into the Department of Mysteries. It is against the law and I could loose my job. So could you, Ginny. The Ministry controls the Hospital."

"Request to have access in the Hall of Prophecies," shrugged Draco.

"Honestly, do you work at the Ministry? You ought to know that is impossible! Only people who work down there can enter. I work on Level Five!"

"Calm down," sighed Luna, "We will figure something out. For now let's just drop the subject and calm down our nerves."

Hermione and Draco stood in a stony silence eyeing the other off in annoyance. Ginny and Luna swapped looks grabbed their letters and left in a hurry. The tension between the do made the two women feel like they couldn't breathe.

**CO**

Luna sat on her bed with the articles for the next day's edition around her. She opened the bedside draw and pulled out her mother's journal. She had only read the first entry so far and was in dire need of her mother's wise words. She turned to the second entry and sighed as she brushed back a lock of her blonde hair.

_Dearest Luna,_

_Right now you are in your room taking your afternoon nap. You seem to enjoy those and never argue when I tell you it is time. That is another wonderful thing about you. You understand everybody's view and try to take them all into account when a decision must be made._

_I have decided to put a spell on this book so that you can only open it when you learn what has been kept from you. As you read this you now know that you, my darling daughter, are one of the Power of Three. It may seem daunting at first but embrace it! It is both a terrible and wonderful thing. You will create a close bond with Hermione and Ginerva. They will be your strength and shoulder's to cry on. They will become your magical sister's. Together you will face many dangers and together you will come out strong._

_Never abandon a challenge. Find an answer. It may take time but you will find an answer for whatever it is._

_Love,_

_Your Mother._

Luna closed the journal and set it down on her bedside table. She frowned slightly before walking over to her desk and opening the draw. She searched through it until she found what she needed. A map of the Ministry. Unrolling it she scanned the map before finding the Department of Mysteries. Surely there was a way in?

Frowning she looked at a red circle drawn on the map on where a wall line was drawn in one of the courtrooms.

This was her first time at looking at the map, as she had found it under the bed when she'd moved in. It had been her mother's map from what she had guessed. Maybe her mother, Lynette and Molly had tried to find a way in to see the Prophecy themselves?

Luna glanced at her watch. She couldn't go running off to the Ministry now. Dinner would be on soon and her disappearance would cause concern.

Rolling the map up she sat it on the desk and returned to organizing the paper for printing early the next morning.

**CO**

"He finally gone?" asked Ginny as Hermione walked into the kitchen to assist Luna and Ginny in making dinner an hour later.

"No. He is keeping guard of the book," replied Hermione in annoyance, "Why do we get the annoying Unknown? He argues my every point and… and… argh! Sometimes I just want to turn him into a ferret and flush him down the toilet!"

"You and him are both stubborn and head strong," said Luna observingly, "But you both could work well together if you gave each other a proper chance instead of diving down each other's throat at every given moment."

Ginny and Hermione looked at Luna in silence who was cutting up some spinach. Ginny gave a shrug and returned too peeling the potatoes. Hermione shook her head and grabbed the pork chops to cook in the fry pan.

"You know that would never happen," said Hermione waiting for the fry pan to heat up a bit.

"Okay, but you don't know everything that the future holds."

"I know nothing the future holds."

"Give it time, Hermione," sighed Ginny cutting the potatoes up before putting them in a pot to boil, "The premonitions will come."

"In there own sweet arse time."

"Exactly," grinned Ginny before looking up at the ceiling, "I take it _he_ will want dinner?"

"He also requested a coffee."

"Well, I have some paper work to attend too," said Ginny before hurriedly leaving the kitchen.

"And I have something to do myself," added Luna leaving the kitchen close behind Ginny.

Hermione stared at their backs with her mouth open. She gave an angry scowl and waved her wand at the jug for it to flick on. Hermione put the chops on and made the coffee and headed upstairs with it. As she passed Luna's room, she paused seeing her friend leaning over a map and making notes. Frowning she headed up stairs into the attic where Draco was reading a book from one of the boxes full of books.

"Here," said Hermione handing him the coffee, "And don't assume any of us are bringing you your dinner either. We have better use of our time then that."

Hermione turned to leave, still frowning in wonder at what Luna could possibly be up to with the map.

"Something up?" asked Draco out of the blue watching Hermione intently.

"No."

"Liar."

"I am not."

"You are. I can see it on your face that something is bothering you."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look, "Did they teach you that at Unknown school?"

"No. You are just easy to read."

"I certainly am not. I have to see Luna," snapped Hermione leaving quickly and knocking on Luna's door before walking in, "What you got there?"

"Nothing," said Luna hastily rolling the map up, "Shouldn't you be watching the chops?"

"I will in a sec… if whatever it is was nothing then why are you being so secretive?"

"Honestly, Hermione, it is nothing at all. You have no need to panic or whatever."

"HERMIONE THE CHOPS ARE BURNING!" came Ginny's aggravated yell from down stairs.

Hermione gave Luna one last curious look and left calling out sorry to Ginny. Luna unrolled the map as Draco walked in. Luna looked at him and knew lying to him would be pointless. He probably was able to read her with ease.

"Say nothing to them," she told him, "Promise?"

"I promise. What are you planning?"

"I found this map. I think it was my mothers and she put a circle here, see?"

Draco nodded, "A secret entrance into the Department of Mysteries?"

"Maybe. I think it is worth looking into. I'll go in tonight when they both are in bed or busy with work things."

"I'll keep an eye on them for you."

Luna gave a small smile, "Thanks Draco."

"Any time. I better get back to the book. What time are you thinking of leaving?"

"Around nine."

Draco nodded and left, leaving Luna to study the map a little more. She knew it would be wise to tell Hermione and Ginny, but Hermione was worried about losing her job and Ginny could lose hers if she was caught. Luna had nothing to lose. She ran her personal paper and the Ministry had no claims on that at all.

**CO**

Luna stuck her wand in her robe pocket and grabbed the map. A single knock at the door signalled Draco telling her all was clear. With a deep breath, Luna left with a crack and found her self in the Ministry Atrium. She looked around her carefully and saw it was empty. She quickly ran down the corridor and paused at the sight of a Security guard. Taking a deep breath she ran at her extreme quick speed past him and over to the elevator. She ducked behind a statue as she hit the button to go down and saw the guard looking around him in a wonder, probably confused as to where the breeze came from. She ducked into the elevator as the doors opened and hit the courtroom level.

Glancing at her watch she saw it was ten past nine. Her and Draco had decided that if she weren't back by midnight he would inform the other two. Five minutes later the doors sprung open and Luna exited lighting her wand up to study the map.

"Courtroom Six," she said quietly before jogging down the corridor reading the door numbers as she passed them.

As she passed one she paused. Inside she could hear someone speaking. It was then Luna realised that in Courtroom number five a court case was in session still. She quickly ducked into number six and found it empty. She locked the door behind her and walked over to the wall behind where the jury sat. Kneeling down she studied the wood panelled wall and began prodding it with her fingers to feel for a latch or something to signal a hidden door.

After nothing happened Luna grabbed her wand and gave a sigh.

She muttered a few unlocking charms and froze as the sound of the door handle being jiggled caught her ears. Looking around for somewhere to hide she saw the jury stand had a gap underneath it. Grabbing the map, she rolled it up and slid under the stand as the door burst open and two people walked in.

"You said the door would be unlocked Mykel," snapped a woman, "Someone next door might of heard us."

"Nonsense. You heard all the noise in there. People would be lucky enough to hear themselves think," came a mans reply.

"Well, where is it?"

"I hid it in here last night."

"Obviously I guessed that! Where did you hide it?"

Footsteps were heard walking over to the judge's stand. The sound of a wall sliding open was followed by a sharp intake of breath. Luna carefully slid over to the other side of under the stand and peered through a gap in the wood.

"Wait… I scent something," said the woman looking around.

"What is it?"

"Witch blood… extremely strong witch blood."

"Oh for the sake of the Great Evil! There are witches next door Ebony!"

"Oh I know that, Mykel. But this blood… the magic is extremely rare and this witch is powerful."

Luna swallowed a lump in her throat as footsteps came her way. She kept extremely still but screamed out in surprise as her foot was grabbed and she was yanked out from under the stand and slammed against the wall by a woman with long back hair in dreadlocks and glinting black eyes.

"What do we have here?" purred the woman, "A young witch."

"A pretty young witch," added the man with blonde hair that was spiked with black tips and the same glinting black eyes, "What are you hiding here for? Hmmm?"

"That would be none of your business," said Luna, her heart pounding.

"Ebony… her mark," said Mykel as he saw her wrist, "She is one of them."

Ebony used her free hand to grab Luna's right wrist and take in the mark that signified who she was, "Power of Three, hmm?"

"Possibly."

"How long?"

Luna frowned but gasped as Ebony dug her nails into her throat earning a trickle of blood to trail from where the long black middle finger nail was digging in.

"Long enough," gasped Luna sucking in desperately for air.

"Don't play games with me witch. How long?"

"One week or so… you're an Evillian?"

"Smart girl. So… what are you doing here hmm?" asked Ebony.

Luna glanced down at Ebony's waist to see a dagger stuck inside her left pocket. Glancing back up at Ebony she gave her a small smile.

"Well… I was waiting for a – silver dagger!" called Luna praying she would get it right.

The dagger from both Ebony and Mykel's pockets came flying to her waiting hands.

"Close enough," said Luna quietly before shoving one dagger into Ebony's stomach.

Ebony cried out in rage and pain and dropped Luna. Putting her speed on, Luna grabbed her map and wand and sped over to the open wall panel grabbing a round globe as she went. She bolted down the corridor hearing Ebony yelling at Mykel to go after her. Luna pounded the elevator button desperately glancing over her shoulder. As she turned to look back at the elevator, Mykel appeared.

"Hello," he said sweetly before punching Luna in the gut.

Luna knelt down at the blow with a grunt almost dropping the globe. Mykel towered over her, his black eyes glowering at her in anger.

"Give me back my globe."

Luna glanced at the title and almost choked at what she read, "Doesn't have your name on it."

With that she shoved the second dagger into the side of his knee and crawled hurriedly between his legs and into the open elevator hitting the Atrium floor button hurriedly. A grunting in pain Mykel spun around and stumbled for the elevator but thankfully the doors slid shut just before he could reach in.

Luna panted heavily and wiped the blood trickling down her neck. She clutched onto the globe and exited at the atrium and sped down to the apperating zone, once again causing the guard to look around him in question of the sudden breeze.

**CO**

"This what we need?" asked Luna walking into the attic where Hermione, Ginny and Draco were standing around in.

The three looked at Luna seeing the bruise on her neck with the dried cut. In her hand, Luna held the globe.

"It says: _Egyptian Princesses and Power of Three- Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley and Luna Lovegood_."

"How did you get it?" cried Hermione, "What happened to you?"

Luna allowed Hermione and Ginny to fuss over her as she recounted the events from just moments before.

"So… Ebony and Mykel are still alive?" frowned Draco, "Here let me heal that."

Draco stepped over and touched the cut and bruise with his fingertips. Luna shivered as the cut was healed making her feel a cold sensation ripple around the wound and bruise.

"I did what I could," said Luna earnestly, "But they saw the mark. They know who I am. But I doubt they know who you two are."

"If they read the names on this," said Ginny as she held the globe, "Then they need only to look us up and there are bound to be photo's of us."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," said Hermione patting Luna on the shoulder, "You did what you could."

"Yeah. They are bound to work out who we were in time," added Ginny with a smile, "So I gather you, ferret boy, knew all along that Luna wasn't really asleep?"

"Of course. I know everything," he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, we need to listen to what the prophecy says."

"How?" asked Ginny turning the globe in her hand as her eyes trailed over it with curiosity.

"Drop it," said Draco.

"Drop it?" questioned the three witches all-looking at him in confusion.

"Yes, drop it. Inside lies the ghost of the prophecy. Drop it to hear it."

Ginny gave Hermione and Luna a look to see what their expressions were saying. Hermione looked unsure and Luna seemed just plain curious to know what the prophecy had to say about everything.

With a deep breath, Ginny dropped the prophecy onto the wooden floor. The globe shattered and the prophecy floated out taking form of the one who predicted it.

"_Centuries they've been waiting,_

_For their time to seek revenge,_

_Woken from the depths of time,_

_Sisters of three will not wait,_

_Only those with power of three can stop them,_

_The ones who inherit their two mother's power,_

_Can bring to an end their time of waiting,_

_Great powers two sets of three will have,_

_Dangerous times will lie ahead,_

_In the war to end the sister's of three evil revenge._"

The four sat in silence and it was Hermione who moved first frowning at the broken bits of the globe.

"It didn't tell us how to destroy them and how can we be sure it is aimed at us?" said Hermione.

"Not all prophecies tell you how to complete something and remember it said your two mother's power. Your parents' power and your grandparents, plus – you three are a power that works together – power of three," explained Draco, "So, now we must work out how to stop them and wait for them to wake up."

"Oh won't this just be a cheery waiting event," muttered Ginny before walking out, "I need to sleep. I have work in the morning."

"Luna, you should get some rest," said Hermione, "You have an early start… oh and on the kitchen bench are mine and Ginny's responses to the letters."

Luna smiled, "Thanks. G'night."

"Night," replied Hermione and Draco in unison as Luna left.

**CO**

"Best edition yet," said Harold flipping through that days copy of the Quibbler, "And the profits are increasing on a daily basis. They want some sent over to Ireland now."

"Really?" cried Luna in surprise, "It's _that_ popular?"

Harold nodded, "Ten thousand copies they want."

Luna gave a happy cry and hugged Harold as one of the printer men came jogging over with a letter in his hand.

"Miss Lovegood, this arrived for you," he said.

Luna took the letter and instantly recognised the writing as her father's. She gave Harold a tight-lipped smile and headed up stairs to her office. She shut the door behind her and sat down in her desk chair looking at the letter. Biting her lower lip she opened it and smoothed it out to read.

_**Dear Luna,**_

_**Firstly, let me tell you that I am not mad at you at all for doing this. It was for my own good and I had in all honesty been waiting for someone to tell me I needed help. You told me in your actions and I know you would never do this to hurt me. Yet, as your father, I know this must have hurt you terribly. Please don't feel that way. I beg of you not too.**_

_**Now, obviously you know of your gift as we spoke of it before I left for this place. I'm sure you are adjusting well and managing to balance your new life with your normal one. I am proud of you Luna. I bet I am the proudest father on the planet!**_

_**I have been having the Quibbler sent to me and though I am surprised at the revamp you have given the paper I can understand why you did it. I guess Harold told you of the financial issues. I am pleased you have managed to find a way to save our family name and the Quibbler. Harold promised he would always stick with the Quibbler and us through everything and I can see he has stayed true to his word.**_

_**Well, I must end my letter here. I can tell you my progress is coming along, though it is slow. I hope to hear back from you soon and I will reply back instantly.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Dad.**_

Luna gave a watery smile and found some parchment to reply to her father with when a knock came at the door. Looking up Luna was surprised to see Ron standing there.

"Ronald," she said as she opened the door to let him in, "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how things were going. Ginny is at work and Hermione is busy dealing with international political issues. I'm not saying you wouldn't be busy or anything either… I just haven't seen you in quite a while," his ears were going red with the more he dribbled on.

Luna smiled and gestured for him to sit down, "Well I have been getting the Quibbler back on its feet and dealing with Charmed stuff."

"Fun," nodded Ron.

Luna gave a small nod, "Don't you have work?"

"Oh, yeah, but its my day off and well I thought I'd, you know, visit and stuff."

Luna nodded, "Maybe I could show you around here?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

Luna led Ron down the corridor to the printing factory where people were busy creating the papers to be sent to Ireland.

"We have just expanded to Ireland. Ten thousand copies. Harold told me today and I am thrilled with it. I think I will be able to hire reporters soon. I want to keep the people I have though. Everyone is familiar with them now so, you know, I need to see what they say to being hired for the Quibbler."

Ron looked at Luna in amazement, his mouth partly open.

"What?" asked Luna blushing a little at his never ending gaze.

"You really love this job, don't you?"

"What's not to love?" asked Luna softly looking down at the copies being tied together to be sent away to Ireland, "I report the truth, unlike the Daily Prophet. The stuff that they write is junk half the time."

"And they take the mickey out of people who are unpopular that day."

Luna nodded, "Anyway, this must be boring you. Are you hungry? I am starved."

"Well, I'm not bored but I am hungry."

Luna smiled, "Come on. Let's get some lunch from the canteen – yes Ronald, we have our own canteen here. We share the building with some law firm or whatever they are. They all dress in suit robes so they must be important."

**CO**

Luna entered her room later that night feeling relaxed despite having to answer five more letters, and sift through the articles for tomorrow's Quibbler. She pulled out her father's letter and penned her reply to him making sure it was long enough to keep him happy and informed for that day and the ones before it. She informed him of the expansion to Ireland and how happy she was that the Quibbler was becoming an international success.

She sent the letter off with her owl, Feathers, and then retrieved her mother's journal. She turned to the third entry and began reading it.

_Darling Luna,_

_Ah sweetie, I am sure at your age you have had your crushes on boys. At the age you are now as I write this you are curious of the male species, yet you dare not touch or kiss them. Men will forever play an important role in your life no matter which way you are sexually inclined. Should you meet a handsome young chap and learn to love him and dream of spending your days with him I am sure you realise you will have to tell him of who you are._

_I know it will be hard but you can't let this gift keep you from loving another. Give the young man a chance. I am sure he will understand. Your father, though it did surprise him, understood and loved me more if anything else. You will not be alone in having to tell someone about yourself. _

_Now, my final saying for now: Live life to the fullest extent. Never let something stop you from doing so._

_Love you always my dear,_

_Your Mother._

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I suck at prophecies, but I hope that one was understandable. Anyway, please review, as there is way more to come soon.**

**And here is a poll: Who is your favourite leading lady:**

**Hermione**

**Ginny**

**Luna**

**Who is your favourite leading man:**

**Draco**

**Harry**

**Ron**

**Results with the next chapter!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. The Premonition

**A/N: Thanks for the review's. Onto the story lovelies!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter and follow set instructions until you get your answer.**

_Chapter Six: The Premonition_

Hermione rubbed her forehead in frustration at the angry response sent from Bulgaria. The country was still claiming that England wasn't keeping up their end of the bargain. Hermione grabbed the letter and headed into her bosses office after knocking at the door.

"The response from Bulgaria sir."

Her boss took it and read it before sighing, "We need to send a representative."

"Very well sir."

"You can go. You know the situation – no arguments about will be heard," said her boss as Hermione opened her mouth to protest the matter, "You know everything about it. You can go. Go home and pack. You leave today."

Hermione gave a nod and left, packing her desk up and taking the file with all the information on the Bulgaria crisis. Hermione headed to the elevator wondering how she could possibly leave the country when the Great Evil was on the hunt for the book. As the elevator doors opened she saw it was empty except for Draco and a few inter Ministry letters.

"I need to talk too you," said Hermione before someone followed her in.

She glanced at Draco and saw him nod in reply discreetly before smiling pleasantly at the woman between them. Hermione clutched her file tightly and at the Atrium she walked out with Draco following. She glanced at him and saw him heading over to a rarely used entrance to the staircase hall that was used before the elevator came along.

Hermione glanced around her discreetly before following him through the swinging doors. Draco stood at the start of the stairs and Hermione hurried over to him.

"Generally lovers meet up here," he commented with the Malfoy smirk.

"You would know all about that," bit back Hermione before cutting too the chase, "I have to go too Bulgaria now. I have no say in the matter."

"I see."

"But with everything that is happening it wouldn't be wise for me to go."

"It would be."

"How so?" asked Hermione frowning at Draco.

"Well it would allow you to see what is occurring overseas with the Great Evil."

"Okay then."

"But you can't go alone. That wouldn't be wise."

"Oh and I guess you propose I take a bodyguard."

"In a sense yes."

"Okay well you find me one that doesn't cost a fortune a day."

"I know one that wouldn't."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and gave Draco a sceptical look, "Oh and who would that be? You?"

"Naturally."

Hermione snorted with laughter but stopped when she saw he looked serious, "Oh come off it. I couldn't spend up too a week in a foreign country with the only familiarity being you."

"Well I can't have one of you three trotting off alone. Beside's, Luna and Ginny will need to guard the book and I have a holiday time coming up. I can go request it for now."

Hermione sighed knowing either way that Draco was coming with her whether she agreed to it or not, "Fine. I'll see you at the house."

Hermione turned and left slipping out the doors discreetly, though the security guard saw her. Hermione just hoped that Draco wouldn't follow out too quickly or at least go up a flight and take the lift back down. No such luck. Not even thirty seconds later he walked out. Hermione glanced at the Security Guard and saw him looking between the two with raised eyebrows.

Brilliant. Soon the whole Ministry will think she was sleeping with Draco Malfoy of all people. Just brilliant.

**CO**

"Bulgaria?" cried Ginny as Hermione stood at the step of the stairs with her trunk packed, "For a week?"

"Maximum… I hope. Maybe I will have it all sorted out by tomorrow with any luck," replied Hermione as Draco arrived with a trunk of his own gear, "Oh… and Malfoy is coming."

Ginny and Luna looked at Hermione in surprise then at Draco who gave them a nod and smile. Hermione on the other hand looked more annoyed then anything else.

"Fun," commented Ginny, "Well good luck with the treaty ordeal. If anything happens you'll know from the mark."

Hermione nodded and hugged them both goodbye. Her and Draco headed to the fireplace and left quickly, with Hermione leaving first. After two minutes of spinning Hermione stumbled out into the atrium of the Bulgaria Ministry. It was just as grand as the England Ministry with its own water fountain. But instead of a witch and wizard being fawned over it was of a grand castle. Hermione was blown away by the detail. It looked like a real miniature castle with lights lit in the windows. The water sprouted from the numerous chimneys and trickled down the castle like rain.

"So… where is it we are staying at?" asked Draco appearing behind Hermione and startling her.

"The ministry have personal rooms here. Follow me," said Hermione collecting her trunk and heading over to a reception desk.

Hermione explained her reason for being here and that Draco was a friend accompanying her for personal reasons- she couldn't think of another way to explain his presence. Finally a young Bulgarian woman led them upstairs to their room, as there was only one spare room.

"Here you are," she said, "This is vhere you vill be staying."

Hermione smiled as the door was opened. Her and Draco walked into a room with creme coloured carpet and white walls with crème coloured curtains. The lounges were a chocolate brown with a coffee table in between them. A small kitchen area was to the left of the room with a dinner table and four chairs around it. Across the other side of the room was a doorway leading into the bedroom with an ensuite.

"So," said Draco, "There is only one bed… a double bed."

Hermione grimaced and looked at the lounges. Only a two seater no one could sleep on comfortably, if at all. Hermione walked into the bedroom and sighed. She placed her trunk at the foot of the bed and looked at Draco as he walked in.

"You keep to your side and I will keep to mine."

"Don't flatter yourself Hermione. I wouldn't try anything."

Hermione gave a curt nod and opened her trunk to get out her robe set for the next day, which she hoped would be the only day she had to spend in Bulgaria with the likes of Draco.

**CO**

Hermione smoothed the black robe front and collected her file. She glanced at Draco who was lounging on the two-seater lounge reading a delivered copy of the Quibbler with the Daily Prophet beside him.

"So is that all you are going to do?" asked Hermione curiously.

"That and keep my senses on you. Should any trouble occur I'd be there within a millisecond."

Hermione gave a small nod and walked out of the room to be met with a guide.

"Miss Hermy-ine Granger?"

"Just call me Miss Granger."

The young man nodded, "Most likely easier for me."

Hermione just nodded, "So, I need to get to the meeting."

"Ah, yes. Following me please."

Hermione walked behind the man down the corridor to a elevator. She followed the guide in and waited as it shot too the level selected.

"This vay," said the man gesturing for Hermione to follow as they headed down a grey carpeted hall with white walls and brown doors with brass sign plaques, "They vould be vaiting for you now."

Hermione just nodded in annoyance. She wasn't late. She was arriving fifteen minutes early. The guide stopped at a door with the number 5 on it. He knocked twice and opened it stepping aside to let Hermione walk in first.

"Good morning," greeted Hermione politely, shaking the Bulgarian Mistress of Magic's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Kinkirk. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Very nice of you to come at a short notice Her-my-own-nee," replied the Mistress of Magic, "Please, sit down."

Hermione took the seat beside her and looked around at the other fifteen Ministry officials. She felt extremely alone in the room with them all eyeing her suspiciously.

"Where would you like to begin?" asked Hermione opening her file.

"You know very vell vhere to begin," barked the man with short grey hair and a thin moustache, "Your country is not paying the decided amount on import of goods from our country!"

Hermione nodded. She knew they would head right into the nitty gritty. She had been hoping it wouldn't happen though.

"Well, England is still struggling to recuperate its funds after the war," explained Hermione, "The Minister of Magic himself sent out letters to every country explaining our situation."

"Yes, but we are sending you five million galleons worth of produce a month. You are only paying us two million galleons."

"I understand that, sir. The English Ministry does as well. Perhaps we can discuss a set amount that both countries are willing to accept until finances are back in order?"

"Vhen vill that be? In fifty years time?" he barked in anger.

"Peter! Enough!" ordered Sylvia, "Our country suffered in the var too. Ve vere lucky to not be as affected as England vas."

"Give England five more years. I can assure you things will be more settled in all aspects. We are slowly returning to our normal financial status and when that happens I will make sure that your country receives the money for the debt we owe you. We need your produce as much as you need ours. No one wants the relations between Bulgaria and England to come apart. You have been a firm supporter of ours for years and we appreciate your country greatly."

The man nodded and Sylvia beamed. For the next five hours Hermione debated with them over the price to set. Finally they ended for the day to return tomorrow with a reply from Hermione's boss over the decided amount. As Hermione cleared her gear up she stopped to shake hands with Sylvia only to get a jolt through her body.

_Sylvia walked down the corridor to her office speaking to her assistant hurriedly in Bulgarian. They were arguing over dates for interviews with the press. Sylvia shook her head angrily before she was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall with her assistant screaming in terror. A woman with black nails shot a ball of flame at the assistant, sending the innocent girl up in flames. Sylvia screamed in terror as the attacker moved onto her and dragged her nails down her face causing red lines of blood to slowly spread across the pale skinned face._

_Without warning a dagger was shoved into Sylvia's neck with a note being placed on Sylvia's chest saying, "SINCERELY, ENGLAND."_

Hermione jumped back in surprise causing Sylvia to give her a curious look.

"Oh sorry," said Hermione, "Leg cramp."

"Oh. They are horrible things," laughed Sylvia, "I shall see you tomorrow then."

Hermione nodded as Sylvia left with her assistant waiting for her. Hermione looked around her in alarm. She had just experienced her first premonition. To her left Draco appeared frowning.

"What's wrong? I could sense your fear and confusion," he said shutting the door quickly before walking over to Hermione.

"I-I just had a premonition I think," said Hermione looking at Draco with wide eyes, "Ummm… I was shaking the Mistress of Magic's hand… and… and it hit me," Hermione explained the premonition to Draco who listened nodding, "I think an Evillian is going to kill them and make it look like England was behind it… possibly me."

"The Great Evil wants them to start a war. It would divert the attention away from what he is planning."

"We have to stop it."

Hermione ran to the door and walked out with Draco following. The pair jogged down the hall looking left and right constantly for Sylvia.

"Which way to her office?" asked Draco.

"I don't know! Can't you sense her?"

"She isn't my charge like you. I can't sense everyone."

"Lot of use you are then!"

A young man stepped out of the nearby elevator and peered at the two curiously.

"Excuse me," said Hermione, "I need to find Sylvia Kinkirk. Do you know where her office is?"

"No. Sorry," he said, "I only just started here."

Hermione nodded and sighed as he walked off, glancing over his shoulder at the pair every few meter's.

"I don't trust him," said Draco.

"Neither do I."

The pair started following discreetly ducking behind doors whenever he looked their direction or around him suspiciously.

"He doesn't want to be followed."

"I know," said Hermione creeping out as he rounded a corner where distant voices could be heard arguing, "Stay here. I might need the girls."

Hermione crept down the hall and almost gasped as the man transformed into a woman with long black dreadlocks and long black nails. Hermione ran forward and pushed her self off the ground, sailing over the Evillian and landing on the ground smoothly in front of her. She spun around glaring at the woman to stared back at her with black eyes and a slight shocked look.

"Afternoon," said Hermione as Sylvia and her assistant carried on not noticing the situation, "Planning on some killing I see?"

"Who are you?" demanded the woman angrily.

"Well, I am someone who is stopping you from trying to start a war between England and Bulgaria."

The woman growled and came at Hermione with a dagger. Hermione jumped up, spun, and kicked the Evillian in the jaw knocking her backwards with the dagger flying from her hand to the ground. Landing on the ground, Hermione grabbed the dropped dagger and threw it at her attacker as she shot a flame ball at Hermione. Both connected each opponent at the same time with Hermione flying backwards into the wall with a thud and her attacker bursting into flames as the dagger struck the chest.

"Hermione?" said Draco kneeling down in front of her a look of worry on his face, "Are you hurt?"

Hermione opened her eyes and took a deep breath and looked at her burnt robe, "No… but I need a new robe set now."

Draco chuckled and helped her up before they headed down the hall looking at the burnt patch on the carpet and wall. Draco waved his hand at it and the mark disappeared like it had never been there in the first place.

"You did good," said Draco, "You didn't let your fear get to you and you saved your first innocent… along with having your first premonition."

Hermione gave Draco a small smile, "Thanks. Do you think they will attack here again?"

"No. Not when they know there is someone here trying to stop them now. The Great Evil will, however, be on the hunt for the one that put a stopper in his plans."

"Oh brilliant!"

"Don't worry. You aren't the only one he would be after. Luna as well, remember?"

Hermione nodded, "Look… I know I have been a complete bitch to you. Everything is overwhelming sometimes. And to know that Luna, Ginny and I have to stop the Princesses is a lot to deal with as well."

"It would be. I don't blame you."

Hermione gave a nod and glanced down at her robes, "I need to get changed and try and mend these."

**CO**

That night, Hermione and Draco managed to eat a peaceful dinner without the snide comments. Hermione mended her robes the best she could, but in the end gave up and decided she would see if Molly could give it a shot when she returned to England. Glancing at her watch she saw it was ten past eleven. She headed to the bedroom and grabbed her pyjamas and had a long steamy shower. Twenty minutes later she walked into the bedroom as Draco was climbing into his side of the bed. He gave her a small smile which she returned as she tied her hair into a long tidy plait.

Sliding in under the cover's Hermione sighed in relaxation. It had, after all, been a hectic, stressful day. Hopefully tomorrow would be ten times better.

"How did you react at finding out you were an Unknown?" asked Hermione curiously as Draco turned off his bedside lamp putting the room in complete darkness.

"I was sceptical. No one expects that to happen."

"Yeah… I thought the witch thing was a bit of a joke when I was eleven. Me, a witch? And then years and years later I learn I'm not a muggleborn, but in fact a half-blood and too add to that – a Power of Three."

"But there is more to add to that."

Hermione frowned into the dark turning her head at where Draco laid beside her staring at the ceiling, "What?"

"That your worst enemy is your Unknown trainer."

"Well… I wouldn't call you my worst enemy. You never were that… close maybe. Voldemort would be the worst enemy… then all his death eaters and finally you."

"Third last on the list. I'm impressed."

Hermione laughed a little, "Well you've moved up now. In the middle I dare say. The Great Evil is the new enemy with all his Evillians."

"What about the Princesses?"

"They will make it when they wake up. Give them time."

"So, I'm the man in the middle sharing a bed with you?"

"Yeah, that about describes it."

"Interesting."

"So, who was your worst enemy?"

"Voldemort. He was everyone's worst enemy. Then my father and mother. They… aren't exactly parent material. Sure, they fed me, dressed me and spoilt me… but that was to replace a parents love."

"Oh."

"Potter came third," carried on Draco getting past the awkward moment of admitting the truth about his parents, "Then the entire Weasley family and finally you."

"Fifth on the enemy list. Sorry, but I thought I would be further along."

Draco snorted, "You weren't that bad. Just… annoying."

"Annoying? Yes, well I always considered myself a bit annoying thanks to my brains, wit, humour and beauty."

They both chuckled and fell silent. Hermione gave a sigh followed by a yawn and rolled over to her side.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione."

**CO**

The alarm rang loudly startling Hermione awake. She sat up quickly and tumbled out of bed before finally hitting the alarm off. Draco on the other hand gave a groan and sat up looking around him sleepily.

"You know, you sure yank at the blankets when you wake up," he commented rubbing his face sleepily.

"Sorry," muttered Hermione opening her trunk and selecting her bra and navy blue robe with black pants and a white blouse before disappearing into the bathroom to get her self ready.

Draco stumbled out to the kitchen area and flicked on the jug and made two cups of coffee. As he set them on the table Hermione walked out dressed and ready to begin her second day in trying to keep the relationship between England and Bulgaria in one piece.

"Do you think today will be the final one here?" asked Draco as Hermione flicked through the file to remind her of yesterday's discussion.

"I hope so. I think England can afford to pay three point five million galleons for what we get."

"You could always stay another day."

Hermione looked at Draco and frowned, "Why?"

"Well, you could scope out the wizarding town here and check how things are."

"Draco, we need to get back to Ginny and Luna. Plus, I have other things at work to get back too," replied Hermione in a business like tone.

Draco just nodded and fell silent all together. Hermione glanced at him briefly and saw him stirring his coffee in an absent like matter.

"You'll stir a hole through your cup if you aren't careful."

Draco gave a shrug and stood and headed to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Hermione gave a sigh and left for the meeting figuring Draco's mood change too him being tired.

**CO**

"Good morning," greeted Hermione to the room of officials as she sat down beside Sylvia, who was to be alive, "Have we received a reply from England?"

"Ve have," said Sylvia holding up an unopened envelope with the official wax seal on the back. She opened it up and read through the letter before folding it and placing it back in the envelope, "They accept to the arranged agreement."

Hermione smiled and shook hands with everyone before signing the document on behalf of the English Ministry. After that she chattered for an hour and headed back to the room. She walked in to find Draco at the table completing a crossword.

"So I've finished up," said Hermione sitting across from him, "I have a whole day to spend at the wizard down here to check out for any dangers."

Draco looked up at her with his clear grey eyes, "Don't do it because you feel like you have too."

"Well, I'm not. Besides, I've never seen all of Bulgaria. Viktor told me all about it in his letters and it would be a crime if I gave up this opportunity to see some of it, other than the Ministry."

"What about checking out?"

"Sylvia said I could leave whenever I want too between today and tomorrow. So, get dressed… I'm not going anywhere with you half naked like that."

Draco stood up in mock horror with his hands gesturing to his toned body, "Now who wouldn't want to see that?"

"Elderly women. It would shock them clear out of their floral robes."

Draco looked at Hermione like he didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head in disbelief at her comment. Instead he opted for walking to the bedroom to get dressed. Hermione watched him until he shut the door. It was then when she noticed she'd been staring at his back and further down. Shaking her head she placed her file on the table and collected her pouch of money and placed it in her robe pockets. Draco walked out dressed appropriately in his black robe set.

"Very you," said Hermione before they took the fireplace to the town called Wisteria Willows. Hermione tumbled out first and into the arms of a shocked person standing in the pub with friends.

"Her-own-ninny? Is that you?"

Hermione stood up and stepped back before being barrelled back into the man's arms as Draco came shooting through behind her.

"Merlin help me," whispered Hermione dusting her self as she managed to step back with a glance behind her for any more arrivals. She looked up and squealed with delight before hugging her long time friend, Viktor, "How are you? Oh this is certainly a surprise!"

"Vat are you doing in Bulgaria?" asked Viktor smiling as Hermione stepped back grinning at him, "You should have told me you vere coming."

"Oh, I didn't have any time too. I am here on Ministry business. So me and my… work partner decided to come and check out Wisteria Willows."

"Draco Malfoy?" said Viktor before shaking his other friend's hand, "Very good to see you again."

"You too," agreed Draco.

"Vell, I am doing a press interview with my team. I vould love to chat. Perhaps we can meet up for a drink this afternoon, yes?"

Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded, "Sure," said Hermione with a smile, "Here?"

"Yes. Around four I should be free."

Hermione and Draco bade their farewell and headed to the street. It was lined with hundreds of stores of all sorts. The pair walked along in silence looking at different stores and the people walking past them.

"Ah, sorry for running into you back there. At least Viktor caught you," said Draco scratching his forehead with a slight frown.

"It was okay. How were you too know you would barrel me down again?" joked Hermione with a smile, "At least it wasn't the other way around… or I would've been thinking something odd was going on between you two."

Draco gave Hermione and wide eyed look but shook his head in amusement as Hermione laughed at his expression. The pair continued their joking and brought a couple of things. Hermione got Ginny a pair of silver earrings with little white crystals dangling at the bottom. For Luna, Hermione brought her everlasting inkbottle that could only be purchased in Bulgaria at a decent price considering this was where it was created. She also got her an eagle feather quill with a silver pointed tip. For Harry she brought him a book on famous Bulgarian Auror's and for Ron a framed photo of the Bulgarian Quidditch team against the Ireland team from the world cup match they went too years ago. She would see if she could get Viktor to sign it for her.

"Done with the shopping?" asked Draco as Hermione paid for the photo.

"Yeah. We have to go see Viktor now anyway… and then head home?" asked Hermione looking at Draco curiously.

"Yeah, I suppose we should."

"You sound like you don't want too."

Draco shrugged not saying anything in reply. Hermione held back a frustrated sigh and walked into the pub spotting Viktor waving to them with his big grin and wave. Hermione smiled and headed over to him with Draco following in silence.

"Vow. You have done plenty of shopping I see," commented Viktor at Hermione's bag, "For your friend's, yes?"

Hermione nodded, "Could you sign this for me? It's for Ron. He would love to have your signature… again."

Viktor laughed and took the photo out of the frame before signing it with: '_My friend Ron. I hope you are well. Sincerely, your friend, Viktor Krum._' Hermione smiled and slipped it into her bag before her, Draco and Viktor began chatting over a few drinks of butterbeer and some well-aged wine.

However by seven that night Hermione was well past merry as she giggled at something random on the wall.

"I think," said Draco gathering Hermione's bags, "I should get her back to our room. It was good seeing you again Viktor. We should do this more often… without the wine though."

Viktor looked at Hermione and nodded, "I vould have to agree vith you. Seems Her-own-ninny does not drink very much."

Draco said goodbye and held onto Hermione before apperating the normal way to their room. Hermione gave a great sigh and spun around in a circle on arrival before falling down to the ground with a laugh.

She looked up at Draco as he placed her bags on the table and giggled.

"You like me."

"What?" said Draco turning to face her, "Hermione, you need to get too sleep before we leave tomorrow."

"Oh you know it is true oh Great Unknown Draco."

Draco headed over to the kitchen and found a vial and some potion ingredients, "I'm going to skip the sleep and make you a quick sober potion."

Hermione stood and swayed her way into the kitchen with a grin, "Dear Draco, you know it is true. You like me. You want to stay in Bulgaria a little longer in hopes that I would fall for you. A drunk _always_ tells the truth."

"That isn't the truth though."

Hermione snorted in a most unladylike manner and placed her hands on Draco's back and sighed, "However, I do find you the most attractive man I have ever seen. Does that please you?"

Draco said nothing as he placed some yellow bean like pods into the vial of water.

Hermione laughed and moved to stand beside Draco, well, lean on the bench beside him with a smile on her face.

"I don't find many men attractive. So for me to feel that way about you is a lot for the likes of me."

Draco glanced at her and gave a small cough, "Enough nonsense Hermione."

"It isn't nonsense. It's the truth," she said as she leant closer to him slowly, "You know I would never lie. That isn't my nature. Ask me when I am completely sober. I bet I do admit that I find you attractive," Hermione leant closer, her eyes slowly closing as she leant in for a kiss.

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat before she stepped closer. Just as Hermione was close enough for him to kiss he placed the vial to her lips and tipped the drink into her mouth, which she swallowed with a cough. He wouldn't take advantage of her in a drunken state.

"We should head back to England," Draco said as Hermione shook her head in confusion, "You were drunk."

**A/N: So… Draco like's Hermione and Hermione finds him attractive, so she admitted in her drunken mind. Well… what will happen between them now? Review if you want to find out!**

**POLL RESULTS:**

**Fave Leading Lady:**

**Hermione: 2 points**

**Ginny: 1 point**

**Luna: 2 points**

**Fave Leading Man:**

**Draco: 5 points**

**Harry: 0 points**

**Ron: 0 points**

**Vote again if you want. I will add points and show the final results next chapter.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Back In Time

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and votes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Seven: Back In Time_

Ginny gave a cry of surprise as Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace with her bags of gear, followed by Draco moments later. Hermione looked at Ginny in confusion before smiling at her happily.

"Hey!" cried Ginny hugging her, "How was Bulgaria? Evening Malfoy."

Draco nodded before giving a small cough, "I'll head home. Goodbye Hermione... Ginny."

"Bye Draco," answered Hermione vaguely as she sat on the lounge with Ginny looking at Hermione curiously.

"So… you never answered my question."

Hermione looked up at Ginny frowning before replying, "Yes I brought gifts."

Ginny gave a short laugh but shook her head, "I never asked about gifts."

"What… what did you ask?"

"Maybe I should ask another question all together. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I… I was drunk."

"Okay."

"I cracked onto Draco."

"You… you cracked onto Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded frowning, "Something was about to happen, but he gave me a sober potion before anything could happen."

"I'm confused."

"You aren't the only one," murmured Hermione before shaking her head, "Who cares about that anyway? So, what's been happening here?"

"Nothing. It's been quiet, really."

"Fun. I had to stop an Evillian from killing the Mistress of Magic in Bulgaria."

"What?" cried Ginny as Luna arrived home grinning from ear to ear.

"Hermione!" cried Luna rushing in too hug her happily, "Welcome home!"

"You killed an Evillian?"

Hermione nodded as Luna's mouth dropped open in surprise. Both women listened as Hermione told them about her fight and first premonition.

"Whoa," said Luna with a slow nod, "Did the fire ball hurt?"

"A little. My robes need mending but I didn't get hurt or anything. Besides, I have gifts for you both, Ron and Harry."

Hermione grabbed one of the bags. She pulled out Ginny's square box and handed it too her and then handed Luna her never ending ink and silver pointed eagle feather quill.

"Oh… they are beautiful," cried Ginny pulling out the earrings to look at.

"Hermione… this ink costs a fortune!" gasped Luna reading the label.

"Not in Bulgaria and I knew you wanted some."

"Oh thankyou!"

Hermione hugged Luna and Ginny happily as the door bell rang.

"You go upstairs and unpack," ordered Ginny, "I'll get the door."

"Oh! I'll go check on the book!" cried Luna helping Hermione gather her gear before the two-headed upstairs.

Ginny walked out to the front door and opened it up revealing Harry and Ron.

"Hello. What are you two doing here?" frowned Ginny before giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips as she let them both in.

"Well, we thought we would come around for a visit," said Ron with a shrug.

"Ron's idea," added Harry, "He claimed he was bored and thought coming here would be more… interesting."

Ginny smiled at her brother. She knew he was sweet on Luna but was too Ron like to admit it. Luna was just as sweet on Ron and was forever smiling when she was around him. It was amusing to watch the pair flirt like school children and be bashful when either one gives them a compliment.

"Hermione just got home," said Ginny walking into the living room with them both, "So I guess everything went well politically in Bulgaria."

"Great. Where is she?" asked Harry.

"Unpacking in her bedroom. Luna is checking on the book so she should be down in a few moments or so."

"I wonder if Hermione brought us some gifts?" commented Ron earning a look from Harry and Ginny.

"Coffee?"

"Sure," nodded Harry, "I'll help you."

"One for me too," added Ron as his sister and bestfriend headed to the kitchen hand in hand.

**CO**

"You didn't want to help me," smiled Ginny as Harry drew her closer to him for a kiss, "Did you?"

"Possibly," replied Harry before he kissed her on the lips softly, "I wanted to ask you something. I've been meaning too for a long time."

"What's that?" asked Ginny as she turned in Harry's arms to flick the jug on and get the five cups of coffee ready.

"Well… it is a big question and I don't want to look like a fool asking you."

Ginny scooped some coffee into Harry's cup before turning to face him frowning a little, "How could you look a fool asking me something?"

"Oh! I thought I heard your voice!" cried Hermione as she walked into the kitchen before pausing, "Sorry... did I interrupt something?"

"No," said Harry stepping away from Ginny to hug Hermione, "Glad you got home so soon."

Hermione smiled at she pulled away, "Same. I got a gift for you. It's in the living room. I just gave Ron his."

Ginny gave a chuckle, "Did he act like a kid?"

"Look at this!" cried Ron bursting into the kitchen holding the framed picture with Viktor's signature, "He wrote: '_My friend Ron. I hope you are well. Sincerely, your friend, Viktor Krum.' _How cool is that? This is awesome Hermione."

Hermione shrugged and glanced at Harry and Ginny sensing she had indeed interrupted something, "Come on Ron. Luna is testing out her ink."

Leading Ron by the arm, Hermione left the kitchen leaving Ginny and Harry in peace once more. Ginny poured the hot water into the coffees and walked over to the fridge to pull out the bottle of milk.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" said Ginny curiously.

Harry nodded, "Well… we have been dating for… a long time now."

"Yeah, five years now."

Harry nodded, "You know I love you."

"Of course I do. I love you as well."

"Well," said Harry taking Ginny by the hand and turning her to face him as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a round white silk box, "Ginerva Molly Weasley… will you marry me?"

Ginny dropped the spoon in her hand and looked at Harry with wide eyes, "Is… is this for real?"

"Yeah. It is for real," answered Harry as he opened the box and revealed a gold ring with a white round diamond with two small round pink ones on either side.

Ginny gasped and smiled as she nodded, "Yes. Of course I will marry you!"

Harry stood up and pulled the ring from the case and slipped it onto Ginny's finger before kissing her happily.

"I love you so, so much," grinned Ginny looking Harry in the eyes before she kissed him again, "Come on. We need to tell the other's."

"Or, we could act liked nothing has happened and wait for one of them to see the ring?"

Ginny grinned, "I like that idea."

Harry carried the tray of coffees out as Ginny brought out the jar of her choc-chip cookies. In the living room Hermione, Luna and Ron were chatting happily about some random topic that was causing laughter.

"Here we go," said Harry breaking up the conversation, "Coffee's all around… your's Ron… Hermione's… and Luna, here you go."

"Thanks," smiled Luna taking her coffee from Harry as Ginny opened the jar of cookies.

"Did Mum give you her secret recipe for these?" asked Ron biting into one.

"No. I make them normally."

"Maybe it is just the Weasley touch then."

"Which will soon become the Potter touch," grinned Hermione looking at Ginny then down at her finger, "Did this just happen?"

"What happened?" frowned Ron.

"They're engaged!" cried Luna seeing Ginny's ring as well, "Oh congratulations!"

Ron gave a cough as he saw the rock on his sister's finger and looked at Harry in surprise, "Why didn't I know?"

"It was a surprise… that is why."

"It took you five years," chuckled Hermione, grinning at Harry.

"Still, it didn't make asking the question any less nerve racking."

Everyone chuckled in reply before they gave a toast to the new engagement with their coffee's and cookies.

**CO**

"Oh my baby girl!" cried Molly engulfing Ginny in a bone cracking hug, "Oh and Harry dear!"

Harry smiled as Molly gave him her hug before shaking Arthur's hand.

"Congratulations," nodded Arthur.

"Oh and soon I will have another grandchild," sighed Molly causing Ginny and Harry to look at each other in surprise.

"N-Not for a little while longer, Mum," said Ginny, "I have Power of Three stuff to deal with and work commitments like Harry."

"Yeah," nodded Harry, "In two years maybe?"

Ginny nodded, "Two years at least."

Molly sighed, "Well I can wait two years. There is the wedding to plan. Have you thought of a date yet?"

"Molly they have only just gotten engaged," chuckled Arthur, "Let them get used to that idea first."

"I have to get to work now anyway," sighed Ginny glancing at her watch, "So I will see you later Mum, Dad."

Harry gave a nod as well, "Yeah I better get going as well."

After saying goodbye they headed outside together to the apperation point. Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a small smile.

"I was thinking of a date," he said quietly.

"Were you now?" smiled Ginny.

"Yeah. I found out that my parents were married on the 31st of October."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, "That's four months away."

"I know."

"But I think it would be nice to get married on the same day as your parents."

"Really?"

"Really," smiled Ginny before kissing him gently, "Now… how about you come around tonight… I finish at seven and we can discuss the wedding in more detail?"

"Sounds like a plan," murmured Harry as he kissed Ginny again before both left for their jobs.

**CO**

"Hello Dorles," said Ginny, as Umbridge came into her office for a check up, "How is everything going?"

"Sandy's funeral was yesterday," said Umbridge quietly, "It was a beautiful one. I had her favourite flower's everywhere and she was in her favourite robes- her sky blue ones with the white trimming. Her hair was curled in its normal manner."

Ginny nodded, "I'm sure it was lovely. Have you been bothered at all by anyone or anything?"

"They told me they know someone else has the book."

"Do they know who?"

"No. They only said it is not in its normal protection. Something about another witch power that has risen again after twenty five years."

Ginny nodded though her heart was pounding a mile a minute, "Let's check your… your arm."

"Are you okay missy?"

"Oh yeah. Just a tad tired," lied Ginny as she went over Umbridge's healing burn that Dean had done top work on, "Well everything is healing well. I'll give you another prescription for the cream you have been using. Another two weeks or so and it should we well healed."

Umbridge nodded and took the prescription. After she left Ginny sat at her desk rubbing her forehead. She stood and walked out knowing she couldn't run away from work whenever something happened. She couldn't let her other life interrupt with her normal one.

**CO**

Ginny headed up stairs ignoring her friend's calls as they saw her arrive. She walked into the attic to find Draco sitting on the lounge going over some of his own work files. He looked up at Ginny in surprise as Hermione and Luna came jogging in behind her.

"Is the book okay?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" frowned Draco closing his work file as he looked at Ginny.

"I saw Umbridge today."

"How is she coping?" asked Hermione as her and Luna walked into the attic behind Ginny.

"Well, Sandy's funeral was yesterday. Umbridge said it was lovely… but she has experienced visits from the Evillians," explained Ginny, "They know someone else has the book. The Evillians know that the book is under different protection from a witch power that has risen again after twenty five years."

"So they are getting closer to knowing it's us?" asked Luna.

"I think so. We have all faced them now and two of them saw your mark, Luna."

"We all knew this was bound to happen," commented Hermione, "It was a matter of when that time would come."

"Hermione is right," agreed Draco standing up beside Hermione, although he took a step away from her causing Ginny and Luna to swap curious looks, "We knew they would find out. We have stopped them from getting the Prophecy, so we are a step ahead of them."

"We need to keep a step ahead of them. And stop… stop acting weird around me."

"I'm not."

"You are. You just took a _leap_ away from me like I have some contagious disease!" cried Hermione, "I know something happened in Bulgaria and I want you to tell me the entire truth."

"Ummm… excuse me?" said Ginny loudly causing the two to look at her in annoyance, "Yeah, sorry to interrupt this… tiff of some sort but we kind of have a bigger issue on our hands by the name of the Great Evil. So can we kindly return to this topic and leave the domestic issues to a later time?"

"Sorry," both muttered with Hermione crossing her arms over her chest and Draco shooting a glare at her.

"Right, so how do we keep that step ahead?"

"It's a full moon," whispered Luna looking at a chart beside the spells book, "Next month I mean. July the 14th is the next full moon."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Hermione walking over to eye the moon chart.

"Between now and the next full moon I am guessing that the Great Evil will be spending his time to find out where the book is, get his hands on it and wake the Princesses. At the full moon they are at their powerfullest, right?"

"Wake them and we will have no choice but to reveal ourselves and destroy them," said Hermione nodding slowly.

"Then he can start devising a plan to get us out of his way from slowly but surely rising in power now that You-Know-Who is well and truly out of power."

"Yeah but hang on a second," said Ginny not seeing Harry walk into the attic, in fact no one did as all were too deep in discussion, "One: why wait five to six years after You-Know-Who is gone to jump into power? In fact this guy has had centuries to jump up and proclaim himself the king of evil. And two: we don't even know how to destroy these bloody princesses."

"Well in between protecting this book we are going to have find the answers to those questions," said Draco, "I'll go and speak to the Heads."

"I'll check the spell book and guard the other book," said Hermione ignoring Draco as he looked at her.

"I'll check past papers. Something might be in those," said Luna exiting the attic, "Oh, hey Harry."

"Harry!" cried Ginny turning around to see her fiancée, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to be confused. Is everything okay?" asked Harry waving to Hermione who gave a wave back as Draco left.

"Power of Three stuff. Come on, I'll fill you in down stairs. Oh and Hermione?" said Ginny turning around to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"We should talk to our mothers about what they tried on the Princesses."

Hermione nodded and Ginny left hand in hand with Harry for downstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and her and Harry climbed onto the bed with Ginny resting her head on Harry's chest. He wrapped his arm around her as she filled him in on the new details from Umbridge.

"Do you need Ron and I to help guard the book?"

"You and Ron shouldn't get involved. We can handle it."

"But I want to help. You are my fiancée and Ron is your brother, Hermione's bestfriend and he has a crush on Luna… so I am pretty sure he will want to help out."

"I swear everything will be fine Harry. We can manage."

**CO**

A week flew past with Ginny, Hermione, and Luna with assistance from Draco, trying to gather as much information on the Great Evil and the Princesses. It was difficult with very little information too be found. Lynette and Molly told them that they merely fought with their powers and in the end used a strong sleeping potion much like the one used on them in the first place to defeat the Princesses.

"I can't find a thing," said Hermione flipping through the_ Historical Magic and Spells_ book, "But I have found a few pages ripped out in the middle where it goes from the vampires to the Evillians."

Draco walked over from where he was standing and peered at the missing four pages, "The rips look old."

"Really old… the edges look soft."

"Do you think that would be the part on the Great Evil?" asked Ginny looking up from a textbook on ancient magic.

"Could be. Someone obviously didn't want information on him to be common knowledge but whom? Surely the generations of Power of Three before us wanted us to know everything about him."

"Why wouldn't they? We have to do our bit in stopping him," said Luna firmly, "We need to find those pages."

Hermione looked down at the pages and frowned, "There is a way to get them back. We can use a time spell to find out when the pages were ripped from the books."

"And what? Travel back to that time and stop the person from ripping them out?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"Ummm… that is what I was thinking we could do."

Ginny looked at Hermione and gave a chuckle shaking her head, "Hermione we can only travel back so far in time."

"On the normal magic strand yes… but we are the extreme strand and we can do a whole lot more."

"It's still dangerous," said Draco firmly.

"See!" cried Ginny, "Even Malfoy thinks it's a silly idea. What about you Luna?"

"Like I said, we need to find those pages and Hermione's shown us the only option in doing so," shrugged Luna.

Hermione smiled at Luna, "Okay let me just find out the date, and we can get a move on."

Hermione pulled her wand out and tapped the book twice before flicking her wand. Above the book hovered a date that had everyone staring at it in shock.

"One thousand and twenty one," said Hermione, "That's during the time that Enid, Elizabeth and Emily's granddaughter's were in Power. They started the book?"

Draco nodded, "So you plan on travelling that far back in time?"

"If we have too we will."

"Were humans burning witches then?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I think so," replied Luna, "Just don't let them know you're a witch."

"Uh huh and we plan on appearing out of thin air?"

"Arrive at Hogsmeade. Back then it was still a witch and wizard town like it is today. Hogwarts was established then too," said Draco

"Where will we find Amelia, Anne and Annette?" asked Ginny trying to find numerous reasons not to go.

"We will find them one way or another," murmured Hermione who had found a spell in the book that would take them back in time, "We will have a full day until we are to arrive back at Hogsmeade in time to catch the portal back here."

"A portal… alright, well just as long we don't get burnt at the stake."

"Ginny, since when have you been so… jumpy?" asked Luna frowning at her friend curiously.

"I don't know, but I just am. And we don't have clothes to even suit that time."

Hermione looked at the trunks around the room and walked over to one. She unlocked it and opened the lid revealing three peasant style dresses with robes. She handed Ginny a brown and grey one, Luna a white and black one and her self a grey and black one. Each took a black wizarding robe and went to their rooms to dress.

Ginny looked at the dress and grimaced. The sleeves were long and the dress skimmed the ground. She pulled her hair up into a respectful bun and lengthened her short fringe to suit the period of time. She wiped her make up off and cleaned away her nail polish, removed her earrings and regretfully the ring Harry gave her proclaiming her his fiancée.

She headed up stairs to the attic pulling on her cloak to see Harry and Ron waiting for them.

"What on earth are you wearing?" exclaimed Ron seeing his sister in her conservative attire.

"Oh, I'm going on a one day trip to the year one thousand and twenty one! Exciting isn't it just?"

"You are travelling back to a time that is over seven centuries ago?" cried Harry.

"We need to get information on the Great Evil if we are to ever face him," explained Hermione walking in looking very demure in her dress with her hair tucked back under a grey hat like thing. She handed Ginny a brown one and Luna a black one, "Don't worry. We will be back in a day or so. Keep an eye on the book."

Ginny sighed and placed her flimsy hat on as properly as possible using a spell to keep it in place.

"Let's go," said Luna as Hermione found her scrap of paper with the spell on it.

Hermione stood between the two of them and they read the spell out loud.

"_Time turner in the air,_

_Take us three where we must appear,_

_To the time of Amelia, Anne and Annette,_

_This one bid we ask of time in the air._"

The three looked at Draco, Harry, and Ron one last time before they were sucked into a black portal with images of events in the past playing behind them.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Ron hesitantly.

Harry and Draco remained silent for a few moments before answering with a forced nod and smile.

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry.

"Of course," said Draco as the three took seats around the attic to wait out the day for their return home.

**CO**

Ginny hit the ground beside Hermione and Luna before they stood up too see they were in the middle of a field of grass where their house, in their time, would normally be. Ginny stood up and looked around her as she dusted off her long skirt.

"So… Hogsmeade is that way," said Ginny pointing too the road a few meters away, "Do you think someone might know Amelia, Anne and Annette?"

"Well if we say they are cousins they might know who we are speaking about," suggested Luna, "Do we need an alias?"

"It would be safe," said Hermione, "We could be visiting from… London for the day for the first time… we are friends of course."

"Right… my name will be Mary," said Ginny thinking of a common name.

"I'll be Jane," said Hermione thinking of her middle name before looking at Luna.

"Katherine?" asked Luna frowning.

"Yeah. That name is common."

The three headed too the road and walked in towards Hogsmeade that wasn't as big as it was in their time. There were a few houses, the main street with the Pub, only it was called Hogsmeade Inn. Hogwarts students were milling around that day dressed in a similar uniform. The boys wore the grey pants, a white shirt with their house tie, a black vest, and robe, while the girls were in a long grey dress with the collars the colour of their house along with a black robe.

"Imagine running around in that all day," murmured Ginny quietly to Hermione and Luna.

Hermione shot Ginny a warning look before walking into the Inn. What a mistake. The Inn was full of men who looked at the three in silence.

"So sorry Sirs," said Hermione with an innocent smile, "But my friends and I are looking for three cousins. Amelia, Anne, and Annette. Can anyone possibly take me towards them?"

"Those three loony witches?" barked the man behind the bar, "What you want with them women?"

"We need to ask them something important," said Hermione her voice tinged with a cold tone, "Sir."

A sneering blonde haired man stood up and walked towards the three slowly.

"I don't know you… any of you… although you," he said sneering at Ginny, "Look a lot like a Weasley."

"My name, sir," bit Ginny, "Is Mary Smith. May I ask of your name?"

"William Malfoy."

"Figures," muttered Hermione looking at Ginny before smiling innocently, "Well you all were _wonderful_ help. Sorry to keep you all from… getting drunk."

The three turned and left the Inn and headed down the street from the Inn.

"William Malfoy?" cried Ginny, "Well obviously the Weasley hate runs back a long way."

"They think Amelia, Anne and Annette are loony," said Luna quietly, "That's horrible."

"Tis because they don't understand them."

The three turned around to see a woman with grey hair and pale blue eyes. She gave the three a soft smile and looked at them with kind eyes.

"Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood," she said with a nod, "I was expecting you three… for a long time."

"Who are you?" asked Ginny frowning.

"Enid Hampton. The remaining original Power of Three. My granddaughter and nieces are the present ones."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna look at Enid stunned. Here before them was once one of the world's most powerful witches.

"Elizabeth passed away just two months ago and dear Emily died over a year ago."

"Mrs Hampton," said Hermione, "Its such a pleasure to meet you… how did you know about us?"

"Premonition my dear. Thirty years ago I had one where witches from the future would come to get something that is desperately needed in their time," she said with a knowing smile at Hermione, "Perhaps we should go to my house and have a nice cup of tea?"

The three nodded and followed Enid down the street, through an alley way and into another street before they came across a nice little white house. Enid walked up the porch and motioned for the girls to follow her in.

They walked into the simple furnished house and removed their heavy, hot cloaks.

"I suppose you don't dress like that in your time?" asked Enid from the small kitchen as she pulled at the curtains.

"No. We wear pants, skirts… nothing like this," said Ginny.

"Well, sit down my dears. I have been waiting for this day a long time," smiled Enid, "My granddaughter and nieces are out and about at the moment, but I am sure they will be back in time to meet you. Perhaps you should tell me though what exactly you have come for?"

"Information on the Great Evil," said Luna, "The book in the future is missing the four pages on him."

Enid paled and stood up to get some teacups. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna looked at each other in silence each wondering what exactly Enid knew on the missing bit of information.

**A/N: Well… they are back in time with one of the original Power of Three. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review for more.**

**FINAL RESULTS:**

**Fave Leading Lady:**

**1st: Hermione with 8 votes**

**2nd: Luna with 2 votes**

**3rd: Ginny with 1 vote.**

**Fave Leading Man:**

**1st: Draco with 10 votes**

**2nd Harry with 1 vote**

**3rd Ron with 0 votes.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Keep It Safe

**A/N: While I was without the net it allowed me to get heaps ahead and formulate the plot without worrying. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and thankyou for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot… in a way… and Enid….**

_Chapter Eight: Keep It Safe_

Luna glanced at Hermione and Ginny frowning before looking back at Enid as she placed tealeaves in the cups and poured hot water into the cups.

"Milk? It is fresh. I milked the cow this morning," said Enid with a calm smile as she held up the jug of milk.

The three nodded in silence. Luna gave a little sigh and scratched at her collar. It was itching her skin a bit and the itch was getting more and more annoying.

"Here we go dears," said Enid placing the tray of tea and plain biscuits on the table, "I am guessing biscuits in your time are a lot more interesting and tasteful as well?"

"Home made still remain the best," replied Ginny with a smile, "But Mrs Hampton-"

"Please, Mrs Hampton sounds rather formal. Enid will do just fine Ginny."

Ginny blushed a little and nodded, "Enid… what do you know about the information on the Great Evil?"

"My sisters and I wrote that information," replied Enid, "It has taken us years to gather it all. Our daughters did their bit as well. Their daughters… they are still young. You ages actually and they know being a Power of Three is a big responsibility and they are classed as out casts. It is heart breaking to see the humiliation they must endure on a constant basis."

"Is it becoming more dangerous?"

"Yes. They have started a book… much to my displeasure. A book can be easily taken and placed in the wrong hands."

Luna glanced at Hermione and quickly stepped ahead of her, "Which we think has happened once."

"Yes," agreed Hermione, "As Luna has already said, the Great Evil information is missing. Four pages of information."

Enid's eyes widened, "They put everything about the Great Evil in that book?"

Hermione nodded, "We need the information urgently. In the future he is still around. He is planning something horrible and us three are destined to stop it."

"They have gone into the Forbidden Forest after a werewolf who is attacking children."

"Then they would be at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.

Enid smiled, "You need to get to them before something happens to the book. If you have arrived today then something is going to happen that needs preventing."

The three stood and hurried over to their cloaks. As they pulled them on Enid rummaged through one of the kitchen draws. She walked over to them holding three vials of red liquid.

"This will protect you from the werewolves. Use them wisely," warned Enid, "Explain to the girls who you are and that I sent you after them. You are stronger then they are magic wise and more mature."

"Don't worry Enid. We will be fine and so will they," said Luna with a small smile before the three left for the Hogwarts gate with a crack.

**CO**

The three looked up at the Hogwarts gate. They looked a lot newer then they did back in their time. Hermione pushed the gate open and the three walked in looking around for any sign of life.

"Maybe everyone is in Hogsmeade," suggested Ginny.

"Only third years and up, remember? But maybe the rules were more lenient in these days," replied Hermione, "Come on. We have only a day to get this done."

Each gathered up their skirts and ran towards the forest. Ginny was the first to trip and stumble on her dangling skirt, getting mud all over the front.

"This is ridiculous. I am so glad we don't have to dress like this in our time," grumbled Ginny as Hermione and Luna helped her up.

Hermione whipped out her wand and transfigured her skirt into a pair of black dress pants, "Do the same otherwise we all will be falling over in the forest."

Ginny transformed her pants into grey jeans and Luna changed hers into black pants similar to Hermione's.

"Alright," sighed Luna, "Let's go."

They headed into the dark forest making sure to light up their wands. The forest was wet with the recent rainfall and smelt muddy and musky. Each clutched onto their vial tightly and walked more closely together as they inched deeper and deeper into the forest.

"How will we even know where to find them?" asked Ginny quietly, "They could be way at the other end of this forest, you know."

"We will find them. Just don't panic about it," replied Hermione holding her wand up high as the echo of a shout came from the distance, "Did you both hear that?"

"Yeah," nodded Luna frowning and glancing around her, "It came from those group of trees ahead of us."

"Let's move," murmured Ginny-prodding Hermione in the back.

The three jogged towards the group of trees and hid behind a thick bush as they took in the sight of a brunette, blonde haired and black haired girls battling a ferocious werewolf. The creature was twice the size of normal werewolves with blood dripping from its snarling mouth. The black eyes glared at the three, standing out from the white dirty fur.

"Anne he is coming your way!" shouted the brunette to the blonde, "You know what to do!"

Anne knelt back and grabbed two vials of blood liquid at her feet. With a loud growl the beast charged at her. Anne sprung up from the ground and sailed over the werewolf throwing the vials at it before landing smoothly on the ground. The creature howled in rage and turned snarling at Anne.

"Dagger!" screamed the black haired girl.

A long dagger jumped up from the ground and into her hand. With a grunt she flung it at the creatures chest as it reared up to attack Anne. Before it could charge the blade thudded into its chest blowing the monster into nothing.

"Anne, are you okay?" said the brunette.

"Fine Annette. Thankyou for that Amelia."

Amelia shrugged with a smile as she picked up her cloak that looked to be wrapped around something big, "It was nothing. I couldn't just let it eat you, now, could I?"

"Well that would've been pure entertainment."

The three exhausted girls turned around to see three black eyed people glaring at them. The middle was stepped forward smirking at them.

"Now, dear Amelia you have something in your cloak we want."

Amelia clutched onto the cloak bundle tightly and glared at the man, "It's nothing you can have."

"I believe it is."

"This is it," whispered Hermione, "We should do something."

"Wait for them to attack," murmured Ginny, "Then we can surprise them. We will out number them by far."

"There could be more in the bushes," replied Luna, "We should go in now."

"On the count of three," nodded Hermione, "1…2…3."

The three stood up startling the girls and Evillians. They walked into the clearing and gave the Evillians a smile.

"Can we have a say in this matter?" asked Ginny, "We… we are from the future and what you plan on taking from that book we can't allow because we need what you want to take you see."

"Yeah. You don't have to worry. Your boss is going to be around for a long, long time," added Luna, "So there really is nothing to worry about."

"Only you won't be able to tell him," said Hermione, "Because we are going to help Amelia, Annette and Anne kick your arses."

"What is this? A comedy stage play?" snickered the middle Evillian.

"No," replied Hermione, Ginny, and Luna in unison.

"Ginny, would you to the honours?" asked Luna gesturing to Ginny with a bow.

"It would be my pleasure," curtsied Ginny before blowing up the middle leader causing the other two to attack.

Annette sprang into action and blasted the one coming towards Hermione as Amelia called for a stone and aimed it to move towards the other Evillians head, followed by Ginny blasting it into nothing.

Silence filled the air as the six all looked at each other awkwardly.

"You three are from the future?" asked Amelia frowning at them as she held the book too her body.

Luna nodded, "We are the future Power of Three. Our grandmothers found the book and our mother's handed it all onto us."

"What were they going to take from the book?" asked Annette curiously.

"The information on the Great Evil," replied Hermione, "Enid… she sent us here to find you. We need the information."

"You mean between our time and your time, no one destroys the Great Evil?"

"No."

"We should get to safety," spoke up Anne, "Hanging around here is far from a good thing."

The six hurried through the forest to the safety of Hogwarts grounds. At the edge, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna transformed their pants back into the heavy, hot dresses. They slipped from the school grounds and apperated to Enid's place where she greeted Anne – who was the granddaughter, with a hug. She hugged Annette and Amelia as well, as well as Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

"Hermione, dusk arrives in an hour. The day is running out," said Luna looking out the window, "We should get a move on."

"Protect that book," said Ginny to Anne, Annette, and Amelia, "Enid… make sure they do."

"Oh I will. I believe we will be building a house soon."

The three smiled and said in unison, "642 Smeade Road."

Enid nodded and the three said their goodbyes and left. The three walked in silence with a small smile on their face as they headed up the main road.

"I enjoyed today," commented Luna, "Even with the original evil Malfoy and the werewolf and the Evillians. I had a good day."

"It ain't over yet," groaned Ginny looking ahead to see William Malfoy standing outside the Hogsmeade in with a few men and women, who must be their wives.

"Mr Malfoy," greeted Hermione cheerfully, "I hope you had a pleasant day?"

"It was, thankyou," he muttered.

"And who is this lovely woman?" asked Ginny with a smile of her own.

"My wife, Jennifer."

"Well I am sure your… descendents will maintain your reign of pureblood ruling," said Hermione with a half smile, half smirk.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Well, I can only tell you that the Malfoy name will last for generations. I am, after all, a seer."

With a curtsey, the three walked on with amused grins as William Malfoy looked at Hermione with upmost confusion. They turned up Smeade Road and began to jog as they spotted the protal starting to form.

"You! Seer!" came a yell.

The three glanced over their shoulder's to see William Malfoy riding towards them on a back of a black stallion.

"Hermione we have no time to deal with him," said Ginny, as the portal grew bigger showing their time with Draco, Harry, and Ron waiting for them.

"I know," replied Hermione as they dashed through the long grass.

"Seer! I demand you wait for me!"

"Time waits for no one Mr Malfoy!" shouted Hermione as Luna ran into the portal first followed by Ginny, "You will be successful."

Hermione jumped into the portal as William jumped off his horse looking at the portal in astonishment.

**CO**

"Well," said Luna standing up and dusting off her skirt as Hermione landed on the ground with a thud, "That went well."

The portal vanished with a snap as Luna walked over to the book and flipped through it.

"Who was that man chasing you three?" asked Harry helping Ginny up and giving her a hug.

"William Malfoy," sighed Hermione glancing over at Draco, "Your… great… really great grandfather. I also met his wife, Jennifer."

"He hated us Weasley's back then as well," pointed out Ginny earning a snort of laughter from Ron.

"Nothing changes," he said glancing at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Not all Malfoy's are bad," said Hermione not looking at Draco, "Is the information there, Luna?"

Luna flipped over another page and grinned, "Every last bit."

She held up the book and showed the yellowed pages with an image of a black-cloaked figure with glowing red eyes coming from the figure.

"He has the whole… creep factor down pat," said Ginny, "What does it say?"

Luna turned the page to the first bit of information and cleared her throat.

"_The Great Evil is the only descendent of Sir Darkness. It is said his mother is the cousin of Salazar Slytherin, who was killed shortly after giving birth by Sir Darkness. The Great Evil grew up in the Underworld and is a clear example of extreme magic gone dark. He took over as the Leader when his father was killed by the original Power of Three at the age of fourteen and soon began gaining power._

"_It is unknown how he gained a huge amount of power but it is said he has a personal form of magic that allows him to take the magic from those he kills, whether it be a gremlin or a witch. _

"_The Great Evil has the entire Underworld at his sole command and will use any strand of the Underworld when needed. He will eliminate a threat personally, if he sees the threat great enough to eliminate himself. Though we know of him the normal strand of magic does not. It is unknown when he will make his presence known but when he does it will be in a big and dramatic way._

"_When he feels under threat it is believed he will find a woman to carry his descendent. He will choose a pureblood no doubt and the pureblood will be riddled with strong magic, either dark or light."_

Luna gave a shrug and closed the book, "That's all of it."

"That's a start," sighed Hermione looking down at her dress, "I might ah, get changed."

"Same," agreed Ginny, dragging Harry by the hand out of the attic.

"I'll go make everyone a coffee," said Draco following Ginny and Harry out, leaving Luna and Ron in the attic alone.

Luna smiled at Ron and looked down at the book cover as she traced her finger over the mark.

"So… what is the past like?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well… the Three Broomsticks is known as Hogsmeade Inn… Hogwarts looks the same… people find Anne, Annette and Amelia weird."

"That's nasty."

Luna shrugged, "It's the way peopler were… and sometimes still are. The human mind may maintain more knowledge these days but it doesn't change the way most of them thick. There are still prejudice's out there, racial issues… war… there will never be a time where everybody gets along in harmony."

"There might be. Hermione may be able to see the future… but you can't."

Luna looked at Ron with a small smile, "Maybe but I won't put any hope on it."

Ron walked over to Luna and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why are you so down in the dumps?"

"I am probably tired. I am up early, busy all day with the paper and then I have to deal with the… what does your father call it?"

"Charmed stuff."

"Charmed stuff. I have to deal with that."

"In time you will adjust to it."

Luna nodded, "Hopefully."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they looked out the window at the scenery of a distant Hogwarts and mountains.

"So… did this William Malfoy recognise Ginny for a Weasley?"

"Yes. But Ginny informed him her name was Mary Smith."

Ron laughed, "I am sure he believed that."

"Well we needed a cover up name."

"What was yours?"

"Katherine and Hermione was Jane."

"All past Queens of England. Queen Katherine of Aragon was one of Henry's wives and Queen Mary was King Henry's daughter. Queen Jane… well it would depend on which Jane Hermione wished to be. Jane Seymour died after giving birth to Prince Edward – she was another wife of Henry's and Jane Grey had her head cut off by orders of Queen Mary at the age of sixteen after being Queen for nine days."

Luna looked at Ron stunned, "How do you know this?"

Ron shrugged, "Percy is a textbook and he went through a phase of studying the muggle Kings and Queens of England. He recited it to everyone constantly."

"And you remembered it all?"

"I always remember useless bits of information."

"It isn't useless. Its good to know information that is random."

"I guess," smiled Ron looking a little embarrassed.

"Well it impressed me," chuckled Luna before realizing she was still in her dress. She gave a small laugh and sighed, "I should get changed myself. This dress is annoying me."

Ron nodded, "I'll go and see if Malfoy has finished with the coffees."

The pair headed out of the attic with Luna parting Ron at her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and sat on her bed taking her mother's journal from her bedside draw. She turned to the next entry she was up too and smoothed over the page before she began to read.

_My dear sweet angel,_

_Life can be a strange thing at times. I am sure as your encounter more evil's you will see this. Life can also be hard and throw you many things that bring you no happiness whatsoever. But that is just the way life is. No one can change that aspect of it despite how hard they try._

_But life can also be a pleasant thing and bring you many things that make you happy such as a good job, a loving partner, a child… many, many happy things. You father and you make my life a wonderful thing, just like the Power of Three did. As I write this you are eating your dinner across from me with your cheeky, dimple grin. You have mashed potatoes all over your face and you have shown you have a distinct dislike for boiled carrots. I don't like them either my darling girl._

_Enjoy everything life throws you Luna. Don't let the bad things upset you and take hold of the good things and never let them go no matter what._

_Love always, _

_Your Mother._

Luna sighed and put the journal away. She changed into her blue robe and headed down stairs to the lounge room where everyone, including Draco, were chatting. Ron greeted Luna with a smile and patted the seat beside him. Luna took her place beside him and took her coffee from Draco.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, how is your paper going?" asked Draco.

"It is going great. More subscribers everyday and the Daily Prophet is trying to bad mouth us with every chance they get, so I dare say we scare them," said Luna with a smile.

"Oh the Daily Prophet just like to write lies," sighed Hermione as they heard a thud from upstairs, "What was that?"

The six all looked up in wonder before Luna, Ginny, and Hermione dashed upstairs with Draco forcing Harry and Ron to stay downstairs. Luna blasted the attic door open with her wand revealing a group of five Evillians tearing apart the attic.

"Spell book!" yelled Luna calling the _Historical Magic and Spells _book towards her. She caught it and slid it out the door behind her to Draco, who had taken to standing on the stairs, "Looking for something?"

"Where is it?" growled an Evillian Luna recognised as Mykel.

"Where is what?" asked Hermione glaring at him.

"You know what we are after! The Great Evil knows you have it!"

"Well of course we don't have it. That would be way too obvious," said Ginny rolling her eyes with a smirk, "We sent it back in time!"

Luna held back her glance to Ginny despite knowing it was a lie, "Yeah. Too 1021."

Mykel glared at the three, "Liars."

"Have it your way then," sighed Ginny as she blasted the Evillian up beside Mykel.

"Dagger!" shouted Luna calling the dagger from his pocket.

It flew threw the air and Hermione caught it as she jumped from the ground and slammed it into Mykel's back, sending him up into a ball of flames. Ginny took out the third Evillian as Luna flew a vial of Evillian vanquishing potion at the forth and Hermione threw the second one at the last Evillian.

Ginny dashed too the trunk where the book was and opened it as Draco ran in with the spell book followed shortly by Harry and Ron.

"It's still there," sighed Ginny, "Let's just hope he doesn't send another lot of Evillians."

"He will," said Draco, "When they don't return he'll know we have it."

"What do we do?" asked Luna sitting down on a slightly burnt lounge, "Move the book?"

"No. That is too risky. It would endanger other lives. We will continue to guard it as it is now our duty to do so."

**CO**

Luna yawned and looked at the time. It was ten to two in the morning and she had to be at work in four hours and she hadn't had any sleep at all.

She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the paper before her with her editor's column written on it. She signed off and rolled it up as Ginny walked in.

"I'll take over. You go and sleep," said Ginny firmly.

"You sure? You have a fourteen hour shift tomorrow."

"Luna, sleep. Now."

Luna nodded and left for her bed. She walked into her room and laid on her bed fully clothed before drifting off into sleep.

**CO**

"Luna you look exhausted!" cried Harold; "You know you get to see your father today?"

"I know. I am going in at lunch. So, I have the advice column and the editor's column. Is everything else in order?" asked Luna as her and Harold headed to the printing set out room.

"Everything is in and at the ready."

"Excellent," nodded Luna as they walked in and began setting out that day's edition.

Her and Harold arranged everything with the front-page headline being about the upcoming Quidditch match between America and China seeing as there wasn't any other big news that day.

"We have had a delivery of five hundred letters for the advice column," said Harold, "How will you pick from those?"

"Give me a selection of thirty and I'll pick out the fifteen."

Harold nodded and left. Luna carried the copy of the paper to the printers and let them get too work on making the copies to be sent out at eight o'clock sharp.

The day passed with Luna working on the next day's edition and going through the funds to see they were making a big progress in getting profit. At midday Luna gathered her cloak and apperated to the St Mungo's Rehab. She stated her name and was let into the visitor's room where a few short minutes later her father was brought in.

"Luna!" he cried grinning broadly.

"Hi Dad," smiled Luna running towards him for a hug, "It's so good too see you!"

"Same here, only you look run off your feet, honey. What has been going on?"

"It has been really busy," sighed Luna sitting at a table across from her father, "The paper is doing wonderfully, and then there is the whole… you know what business."

"Oh, are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah. We had to go back in time yesterday, which was interesting on it's own."

"I see. How far back?"

"1021."

Luna's father looked at her with wide eyes and Luna just smiled and shrugged.

"Well then," said her father, "Just as long as you enjoy doing it. Don't do it because you think you have too."

"I'm not. It does get a bit tiresome but we are all learning how to arrange our lives so both sides run smoothly."

"It will take time. Your mother said it took her a year to fully adjust into it and then a year to slide back out of it."

"Her journal opens for me now. She charmed it so it would only open when I found out who I was to become."

"What does it say?"

"I've only read three entry's. They give me advice on how to survive being a… you know… and everything else I need to know as a young lady. She was such a happy woman Dad… why did fate take her away?"

"Her destiny. She always believed things happened for a reason."

Luna nodded, "That still doesn't make it right, you know. She was my mother and your wife."

"Honey, don't start getting depressed… look at me. Look at what being depressed did too me. Be happy sweetheart."

Luna nodded and hugged her father before both went on too chat about other random topics that made both leave the visit with a smile.

**CO**

"Hello?" called Luna as she arrived home that afternoon, "Hermione?"

"I just got home," said Hermione arriving behind her causing Luna to jump, "Is Draco watching the book?"

"He'd have too be. Ginny doesn't finish until eleven tonight."

The pair headed upstairs quickly and saw the attic door partly opened.

"That's odd. It's normally always fully open," said Luna slowly pushing the door open.

Only the attic was in shambles. Trunks were opened with books and bits of furniture thrown around everywhere.

"Draco!" cried Hermione finding him knocked out underneath a broken chair.

Luna and Hermione ran too him and removed the bits of chair off him and dragged him over to the lounge. They lifted him up and Hermione used her mark to call Ginny.

"I found the spell book," said Luna finding it under a trunk, "The other book… where is it?"

"What happened?" cried Ginny arriving in the middle of the mess, "Was there another attack?"

"I assume so. Luna and I arrived to find the place like this. Draco is knocked out. Can you heal him?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Sure, but what about the book?"

"I can't find it," cried Luna as she searched through the mess taking a deep breath she began thinking of a quick chant to recite to make the search process easier.

"_Make this room as it once was,_

_Return it all to where it once was,_

_Undo this act,_

_Make it as it once was._"

Everything around Luna, Ginny and Hermione flew back to its spot. Broken furniture came back together and the smashed window flew back into being the perfect plane of glass.

"It was in the red trunk," said Hermione hurrying over to it with Luna.

They opened it up and rifled through the trunk to find it empty. Luna knelt back as Hermione stood up with wide panicking eyes.

"We need to find out what happened," said Ginny as she worked on reviving Draco, "We need to know who took the book and fast."

**A/N: So after a close call the book is gone. What is gonna happen next? Oh… right… I can't tell you… well review and then you will find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Take A Chance

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I know, nine days without a chapter... kidding. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter please.**

_Chapter Nine: Take A Chance_

Hermione paced around the attic glancing at Draco every few minutes to see if he was awake or not yet. Ginny was shaking something in a vial and murmuring to herself as Luna flipped through the spell book in a hope to find something that would help them with the situation at hand.

"The full moon is next week," said Luna, "We have a week to try and prevent this."

"I know," said Ginny as she uncorked the vial, opened Draco's mouth and slowly tipped the potion in, "Hopefully this works."

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Draco as he gave a cough and sat up rubbing his forehead. Hermione ran forward and grabbed him by the shoulder's causing him too look at her in surprise.

"What happened? Where is the book?" demanded Hermione.

"Whoa, Hermione!" cried Ginny pulling her back, "Give him a few moments."

"Ginny, we have a week to stop this… this impending doom!"

"I think you might have taken a few too many dramatic pills today," said Luna with a raised eyebrow, "How are you feeling Draco?"

"Groggy."

"He can talk, so maybe he can fill us in on what happened," said Hermione with annoyance as she looked at him with pursed lips and narrowed eyebrows.

"They out numbered me. I didn't have a chance to do anything."

"Evillians?" asked Luna.

"No… something different."

The three all frowned at Draco. Slowly he sat up and stood gesturing to Luna to hand him the spell book. Luna hastily gave it too him before he began flipping through the pages silently. He stopped at a certain page and stared at the picture before nodding slowly. He turned the book around and held it up so Hermione, Ginny, and Luna could look at the book themselves.

"Spitsters?" frowned Hermione looking at the picture of women dressed in long gowns with echidna like spikes sticking out of their skin, "I am guessing they are somewhat like spinsters but… different?"

Draco nodded, "They are another sort of creature you will find in the Underworld. Evillians are basic demons mutated from witches and wizards. Spitsters are women who die alone and angry towards men for constant rejections in numerous ways. Generally they attack any man no matter what. First they will look like a beautiful, seductive, young woman. They aim for men who are in a relationship with a woman. They seduce them and when they succeed that is when they shoot deadly poisonous spikes into them… generally they do that in the middle of… well… sex."

"Nasty," cringed Ginny.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," added Luna.

"So what did they do to you?" frowned Hermione, "You obviously weren't… spiked by them."

"No. They got me into a trance, knocked me out and that's all I remember," sighed Draco.

"Teared the room apart and took the book."

"It is added here," said Luna taking the book from Draco, "That the only man they will let command them is someone by the name of Lorax. So… maybe if we can find him we can stop him form handing the book over to the Great Evil."

"But for all we know he may have given the book to the Great Evil already."

"How do we find him? We need to do something," sighed Ginny.

"We can't call him. He is a high level demon and can resist the calls of a chant," read Luna, "We can… go to the Underworld though."

"And then what?"

"It just says the best bet to find Lorax would be to go to the Underworld."

"How do we do that?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"Well I don't know. I'm new at this as well you know?"

"I can take one of you," spoke up Draco, "I would take you all, but I'm not strong enough."

The three women looked at each other wondering who would be the one to go. None of them were really willing to go but one had too. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I'll go. But I will need some form of defence against this person," said Hermione.

Luna looked at the book and turned the page over for more information, "Mix together fresh pine leaves, baby unicorn hair, lavender petals and baby's breath with warm water. Lorax is defenceless against the touch and smell of happiness and relaxation as he spends his time around angry and stressed women."

Hermione and Ginny got to work on the quick potion. Luna rummaged through the trunks and found big black cloaks with hoods that would hide Hermione and Draco's face.

Ten minutes later the pair were ready.

"Hold on," said Draco too Hermione.

Hermione took hold of his arm and the pair were gone in an instant. When Hermione opened her eyes she found her self standing in a dark corridor made of warm reddish black stone.

"This is it?" she whispered too Draco not game to let go of his arm.

"Well I am assuming so because it is what I called for," murmured Draco looking down the corridor where all forms of demons were passing, "We have arrived near the gathering zone. Demons meet here too discuss their form of political matters."

"Political matters? And what would they be? How many innocents have been killed by each strand?"

"Possibly. Look we need to blend in as much as possible. Speak to no one. We need to focus on finding Lorax."

"I know that."

The pair walked quickly down the corridor and into the gathering zone. Brackets in the wall were lit up illuminating the red shade in the stonewalls. The ground was black stone with cracks all over the place.

Hermione kept close to Draco as they weaved their way through the crowds.

"He wants the book…"

"Holding out on him…"

"Great Evil is furious…"

As the comments reached Hermione and Draco's ears the pair began searching for any sign of Lorax or someone who could lead them too him.

"This is hopeless. We can't find him," hissed Hermione pulling Draco aside.

"Hold on," said Draco clearing his throat before turning too a demon with red and black skin and bumps all along his head, "We need to find Lorax on the Great Evil's orders. Can you tell us where he generally stays at?"

"Head east and take the first left turn. You can miss the shrieking."

Draco nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand as he dragged her in an east direction. They jogged down a corridor and took the first left turn as told by the demon.

"How do you know we can trust that demon?" asked Hermione yanking Draco too a halt, "He could have been leading us too a trap!"

"Demons don't turn on other demons unless they have a reason too. We did nothing to piss that guy off."

"What if he could tell we really aren't what we are pretending too be?" whispered Hermione stepping closer to Draco so no one else could hear.

"Will you quit panicking?"

"I'm not!"

"You are so!"

A shriek echoed through the air followed by a roar. Hermione jumped and grabbed onto Draco's arm as they looked down the corridor at the shadow playing on the wall. A shadow of a large creature with long teeth had hold of another shadow. Hermione gasped as the one with long teeth ripped off the head of the second shadow.

"I think we are too late for finding Lorax," commented Draco.

"But the book."

"The Great Evil would have sent two people. One to deal with Lorax and the other to get the book."

"What do we do?"

"Leave."

"But the book-"

"Hermione it's too late to get the book," said Draco firmly as he held onto Hermione closely before leaving with a wisp of white cloud.

**CO**

Hermione sat on her bed staring out the window blankly. She couldn't believe they had completely lost the book. Now her life was bound to turn upside down and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Her, Ginny and Luna might be powerful witches but their power was not yet strong enough to take on the Great Evil, let alone three ancient Egyptian Princesses.

A knock at her door caught Hermione's attention. She turned from the window and over to the door to find Draco standing in the doorway.

"Luna is busy with the paper and Ginny's still at work… I thought I'd come and see how you were," explained Draco looking rather awkward.

Hermione nodded, "Sorry for yelling at you earlier… you were knocked out, like you knew anything other then what happened before that."

"It's fine. You were being a normal Power of Three I guess."

"Freaking out."

Draco shrugged with a small grin as he stepped into the room a bit more, "I guess so."

Hermione gave a small smile in return and looked out the window again. She gave a sigh and bit her lower lip.

"Something on your mind?"

Hermione gave a short, single laugh before nodding, "I guess so."

"Care to share?"

"You know I normally have all the answers," said Hermione looking at Draco in slight confusion over her thoughts, "Hermione Granger… the woman with answers… but this time I don't have any answers or solutions too our predicament. I can't stop what is going to happen and it's weird. For once I feel so… helpless."

"You put too much weight on yourself. You need to stop feeling like you have to be the one to control everything."

"But I am the oldest. I feel like I have to protect Ginny and Luna."

"Hermione you aren't much older then them… there really is only a years difference between you, Ginny and Luna."

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe I am just tired. These last few days have been exhausting."

Draco nodded.

"You know we have been back from Bulgaria for a week and three days," commented Hermione, "You still haven't told me what happened before we came back."

Draco shot Hermione a nervous look and shrugged, "It's nothing important."

"I disagree. I think it is important. You have been acting strangely around me. Just tell me the truth."

Draco shifted his weight from foot to foot and cleared his throat, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"Do you find me attractive?"

Hermione looked at Draco in alarm, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish, "W-wha-what?"

"You asked me to ask you when you were sober."

"I…I… I think… I think I need to start dinner now," said Hermione standing up calmly, "I would never ask you to ask me a question like that."

Hermione went to walk past Draco but he grabbed her by her arms causing Hermione to look at him in annoyance.

"You were drunk. You said I liked you and that was why I wanted us to stay in Bulgaria longer, in the hopes that you would fall for me. You said you found me attractive and that is a big thing for you as you hardly find any men attractive. I'm not lying too you Hermione."

Hermione looked away from Draco's eyes and swallowed nothing, "I have to start dinner."

"Answer the question Hermione… please."

Hermione let out a little breath and looked up at Draco, directly in the eyes, "I have too start dinner now."

Draco sighed but let go of Hermione. Hermione turned and headed down stairs taking deep breaths to try and calm her self down. She ran into the kitchen and began grabbing random things needed to make a chicken stir-fry.

In her mind, Hermione knew she found Draco attractive. Especially his smile no matter how big or small it was. It always managed to reach his beautiful grey eyes.

Angrily Hermione slammed the wooden spoon down on the bench and spun around to lean on the opposite bench as she took a deep breath.

Why him? Why did she have to be attracted to Draco of all people? Sure, there really was nothing wrong with him. Her friends were slowly warming up too him but he was their Unknown. Even he said in a year he would most likely be gone and onto another charge of some sort, most likely to never be seen again.

Hermione took a deep calming breath as the front doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she called as she walked out of the kitchen and across the hall to the front door.

Opening it she revealed her mother.

"Hi Mum," smiled Hermione giving her a hug.

"Hi honey," said Lynette, "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I just find the wrong person attractive," sighed Hermione before someone cleared their throat.

Hermione whirled around to see Draco standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Umm… this… this is Draco. Our Unknown and I have a stir-fry to get too… so… so you two just get to know each other."

Hermione gave her mother a quick smile and dashed into the kitchen. She frantically began chopping the carrot up and stirring the chicken before moving on too another vegetable.

"Luna is with your mother."

Hermione looked up at Draco before looking back down at the onion she was cutting, which annoyingly, was making her cry.

"Just so you know, I'm not crying over you. It's the onion," mumbled Hermione.

Draco nodded and walked over to the other side of the bench, "So you are attracted to the wrong person."

Hermione said or did nothing expect cut away at the onion that was responsible for her tears.

"Am I really that bad?"

Hermione scraped the onion in with the stir-fry and gave the mix a stir before turning her back on Draco as she stirred the cooking rice.

"Hermione… it's allowed."

"What?" asked Hermione, finally turning to Draco to face him.

"Relationships. I am allowed to have them."

"I'm your charge. I bet there is some kind of law against that."

"Not that I am aware of."

Hermione let out a low breath, "We barely know each other."

"We do know each other. Relationships are also about discovering new things about each other. I want to learn everything about you that there is too know. No one said we had to rush into anything either."

Hermione gave Draco an uncertain look and turned back to the rice. Slowly Draco walked over to Hermione. Once beside her he took the wooden spoon from her hand and placed it beside the stove.

"Look at me Hermione."

Hermione tilted her head up at Draco biting her lower lip like normal.

"Give it a chance. If you don't you will regret it."

Hermione sighed, "But you have to leave us in a year. I don't want to end up heart broken."

"Hermione I swear… if this works between us I won't let us be taken apart."

Hermione looked at Draco unsure if she should risk the chance of possibly falling in love with someone she might not be allowed to be with.

"Take the risk," begged Draco.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Grinning, Draco hugged Hermione as she finally smiled and hugged him back. Pulling back Draco ran a finger down her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

"You won't regret this. I promise."

"Well, at work everyone thinks we are having a secret affair anyway seeing as we met up in the unused staircase last week."

Draco shrugged, "Let them think that."

"That's easy for you to say. You are on holidays, whereas I am not," sighed Hermione picking the wooden spoon up and giving the rice a stir as Draco walked over to the opposite bench to give the simmering stir-fry a sniff.

"Have people said anything to you about it?"

"No, not really," replied Hermione turning to face Draco, "Just the odd stare or smirk. Ron mentioned it too me. Oddly enough he seems amused by it and informed me that I should be more discreet if I want to keep my affairs private."

Draco gave a chuckle and shook his head; "Well I should do the gentlemanly thing now."

"What's that?"

"Well it would be to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me on Saturday night, if you are free of course."

Hermione gave a small smile, "Let me see… Saturday… well I'm not free."

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded a little, "Oh. I see."

"Because I'm now busy Saturday night with you."

Draco grinned and shook his head, "You really know how to mess with a guys hopes."

Hermione shrugged, "It's a gift I guess you could call it."

**CO**

"What if he doesn't do it?" asked Luna Saturday morning, three days later.

Hermione looked at Luna from her paper while Ginny dragged her eyes away from the bridal magazine she'd been flicking through.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Well, him of course."

"Ron or the Great Evil?"

Hermione chuckled as Ginny grinned at Luna who just shook her head in amusement.

"I am talking about the Great Evil. What if he doesn't wake the Princesses this full moon? What if he decides he wants to do it at the next one? Or the one after that? He knows we will be on our guard during this full moon."

"That is true," nodded Hermione, "Besides he might not wake them during a full moon. For all we know he could do it when he is still powerful enough. And he might not even let us find out he has waken them until the Princesses do something dramatic to capture our attention."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. Well Bill and Fleur are moving back to Egypt soon. Bill misses the pyramids and his friends he made there. Maybe I can ask him too keep an eye on anything-suspicious happening."

"Good idea," nodded Hermione slicing her toast in half before taking a bite.

Conversations like the one just had were normal table talk now. The conversation would strike up and easily die down without any odd feeling of having to continue it or end it.

"You know, I have noticed something else that is odd," said Ginny eyeing off a gown before flicking her eyes up at Hermione.

"What?" asked Luna grabbing a strawberry from the little square carton beside her.

"Well Malfoy has been acting really happy and so has someone else."

"I've noticed that to," grinned Luna catching on instantly, "Have you Hermione?"

"Maybe," came Hermione's voice from behind the paper.

Luna reached out and grabbed it causing Hermione to look at her in shock while Ginny and Luna grinned at her.

"Care to share the details?" asked Ginny bluntly.

"We are going on a date."

The reaction was not satisfied grins but shocked looks. Luna placed the paper on the table and looked down at her punnet of strawberries while Ginny just looked at Hermione with an open mouth.

"Well you both knew didn't you?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"I was… I was expecting something different," said Ginny, "Like maybe you both had struck a truce that made you both happy or something."

"I thought it was a weird friendship or something similar," added Luna.

"Well it's not. It's more."

"Obviously," said Ginny looking down at the magazine.

"Oh come on, you can't be mad with me."

"I'm shocked and late for work," said Luna, "I have to get the Saturday edition out before midday. See you both later."

Luna left with a crack leaving Hermione looking at Ginny in slightly annoyed wonder, "Gin?"

"You could've told us you know."

"I was too happy and excited to remember to tell you both. I'm sorry."

"I guess he isn't that bad."

"He is thoroughly attractive and I don't know… he seems to really understand me I guess."

"Well," sighed Ginny, "I guess you can bring him to my wedding as your date. Saves sending out two separate invitations."

"Ginny! I might not even be involved with him in that way by October!"

"Take a gander into the future then and find out."

"I would if I could. Premonitions come on their own accord."

"A likely tale," teased Ginny, "Kidding. So what are you wearing tonight?"

**CO**

Hermione looked at her reflection and sighed. She was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt that had three buttons that did up at the front creating a snug look around her bust before loosening up to the bottom. She was also wearing a white skirt that sat snug around her hips before flowing out nicely. She slipped on her white slip ons and put on a pair of emerald green dangly earrings. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail by Ginny's orders.

"Hermione! Your date is here!" called Ginny from down stairs.

Hermione sighed and grabbed her green hand held purse that her wand was in along with some money, should things go horribly wrong. She left her room and headed down stairs and smiled at Draco.

"You look lovely," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"You look nice yourself," smiled Hermione taking in his semi formal attire of black pants and a dark blue button up shirt, that in Draco style, had the two top buttons undone, "So, where are we going?"

"To Diagon Alley. They have a nice restaurant there and then I thought maybe we could go for a walk through the alley."

"Sounds nice."

Holding onto Draco's arm he transported them to Diagon Alley in his own way, as it was ten times more comfortable then apperating.

"I could get used to that," said Hermione nodding with a smile, "Oh Draco this restaurant costs a fortune."

"Well the Ministry may have taken a lot of my parents money but I still have more then enough sitting there and what a better way to use it then by spoiling you?"

Hermione couldn't reply and ended up nodding at Draco with a grin, "I… I can't argue with that surprisingly."

Draco smiled and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back as he led them into the exquisite restaurant named "Oh La, La Food!" The hostess led them to their table with a fake, yet realistic view of a waterfall with the night sky illuminating the water.

"So, are you enjoying your holiday ignoring everything else that has happened?" asked Hermione as the hostess handed them their menus.

"This would be the best holiday, simply because I have finally found a wonderful woman who has been in front of me nearly all my life."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Are you trying to beat the record at making me blush more then ten times in one night?"

"Possibly."

Hermione smiled and looked down at her menu, "They actually have snails on the menu."

"Oh delish."

"If you say so."

The two continued chatting and joking about things on the menu before placing their orders. Throughout the meal they chatted more, laughed, had serious conversations before heading out to the alley for a walk along the silent street.

"So what is your favourite colour?" asked Draco with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"I am betting you assume I will say it is maroon or gold?"

"I would agree to that assuming."

Hermione smiled, "Well it is in fact not those two colours at all but is in fact Turquoise."

"Isn't that just blue?"

"Sort of… its just different. What is yours?"

"Red. I don't even know why it is red."

"Red goes faster," joked Hermione, "All sports cars are red. Fire trucks are red in every kids book."

Draco smiled, "I guess that is my reason. If anyone asks why I will simply answer in a childish manner that red goes faster."

Hermione chuckled, "You do that then."

"I will."

"Did you always want to be an Auror?"

"Sort of. I prefer healing though but no university would take me after the whole war thing. My name has a huge cross beside it thanks to my parents."

"That is extremely judgemental of people."

"You used to look at me in that way."

Hermione nodded, "But I don't anymore because I took my time to look at the real you. And now look? I am on a date with you."

"Precisely. And I couldn't be happier about that."

Hermione smiled at Draco as he lowered his mouth to hers for a single, gentle kiss. Pulling away, Hermione smiled again.

"So, let me return that question. Did you always want to work in the whole International Magical Co-operation thing?"

"I like politics and that is where they put me. It's okay but it can be really boring and then really hectic."

"And sometimes pathetic?"

Hermione nodded, "For example: The whole Bulgaria thing."

"It had its benefits though."

"Like what?"

"Me getting to share a bed with you."

Hermione gave a laugh and smacked Draco on the arm, "Trust you to look at it from that perspective."

Draco shrugged, "I am a male after all."

"Yeah I guess that would be true."

"So… shall we do this again?" asked Draco bringing them to a halt outside Flourish and Blott's.

Hermione looked up at Draco and nodded, "How about a picnic on Wednesday night?"

"Sounds like a definite plan."

They both smiled before their lips met in a long, tender kiss with passing people giving their own smiles at the young couple.

**CO**

"I think she is on cloud nine," said Luna from the living room as Hermione walked through the front door with a soft smile on her face.

"Where has she been?" asked Ron frowning, "She looks pretty dressed up."

"A date," said Ginny mainly to Harry as they walked in from the kitchen via the dining room as Hermione walked up the staircase to her bedroom.

"Who with?" asked Ron and Harry in unison.

"A guy," replied Luna.

"Well I figured that much," said Harry, "Who is the guy?"

"Well you know him. It just depends on how much you like him."

"She isn't dating Michael Corner is she?" demanded Ron, "I can't stand that cocky little bastard or that Zacharias Smith."

"Ron you haven't seen either of them in years," sighed Ginny.

"And who says they have changed?"

"Who says they haven't?"

"Can we please just know who Hermione went on a date with?" asked Harry loudly.

"Oh I had the best night," cried Hermione running down the stairs not knowing Harry or Ron were there, "He took me to Oh La, La Food! And then we went for a walk through Diagon Alley and we kissed! Oh Ginny, Luna… Draco is wonderful!"

"Malfoy?" asked Ron quietly.

"_Malfoy_?" repeated Harry before both him and Ron turned to a surprised Hermione and repeated the name in unison once more, "Malfoy?"

"Well it isn't Michael or Zach," said Ginny hastily.

"And Draco is a trustworthy guy. He is our Unknown," added Luna as Hermione gave Harry and Ron guilty smiles.

"He makes me happy," put in Hermione hoping that would at least gain her some points along with Draco, "And he treated me like a Princess."

"Does a Prince tend to kiss a Princess on a first date?" asked Ron.

"Oh pipe down Ron. You snogged Lavender before you both even made it to a first date!" snapped Ginny, "Now, Mal- Draco is a pleasant guy once you get to know him. And not to mention it is Hermione's life and she can date and shag whomever she wants – not that she has slept with Draco as far as I know," Ginny turned to Hermione frowning, "Did anything happen between you two in Bulgaria?"

"No!"

"Right, well that covers it. Yow two men will shut up and show Hermione respect. Understood?" Ginny glared at the two causing both Harry and Ron to nod. She looked a lot like Molly with that stance and look, so neither were game to disagree with whatever Ginny said.

"So, Hermione," said Luna after the long silence, "Did you have a nice night?"

**A/N: Here is where I leave you. When we return with chapter ten a few months will have passed, but I will fill you in on what has happened! Please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. The Big Day

**A/N: Sits and sings to music as ponders over what tomorrow will bring. Anyway thanks for the reviews and here is the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter aye?**

_Chapter Ten: The Big Day_

As the months passed, Ginny and Harry began hurrying the wedding details along. The cake was organised, the food, the location, dresses, tuxedos, the guest lists. Anything to do with the wedding became Ginny's number one priority. Nothing else mattered to her. Everything else came second best, even the issue with the Great Evil and the Princesses, who were still yet to be woken. Very little Underworld activity had taken place but despite this the three girls kept their guard up.

Luna and Ron maintained a close friendship, neither one game to step over the line past friendship. Both were constantly urged by their friends to do something in case something happened and they would live to regret it. Luna was busy with the paper mostly and reading her mother's journal. Her father had been released a month ago from the rehab and had been staying with the Weasley's in the attic. Molly and Arthur had, had it converted into a little apartment for when friends or family stayed.

Hermione was busy with work but was growing more and more tired with the constant arguments between countries. She needed a change – fast. As for her and Draco things were moving along smoothly with dates, nights of making out on the couch while watching movies, but nothing more.

It was the weekend before Harry and Ginny's big day. Ginny was home going over final preparations on the menu before sending it away to the caterer. She gave a sigh as she read over the entrée choices of crème of chicken and chives soup or a small salad with croutons. She didn't want grand food, but simple choices everyone would enjoy.

"Do you think people will like this chicken and chives soup?" asked Ginny looking over at her mother with worry; "Maybe I should change it to pumpkin soup."

"Ginny, not everyone likes pumpkin soup and not everyone will like chicken and chives soup. You can't please everyone, which is why we have a simple salad as the other option," said Molly firmly, "Pass me the menu. I have organised more then one of my children's weddings. There was Bill's; last year was Percy's. Now yours. If only Ron would see Luna is the one for him. And if George would notice his store assistant Simone everything would be perfect."

"Mum, Simone is engaged to marry that Brad guy."

"Things change. Brad is not for her. Besides I have seen him flirting with that woman from the pet store."

Ginny gave her mother an odd look as the doorbell rang, "Oh! The dresses have finally arrived!"

Ginny stood and bolted to the door. She swung it open to see a man holding three dresses covered in clear plastic. Ginny took them, tipped the guy, and shut the door as she hurried into the dining room. She uncovered the top white gown. The bottom part belled out from the waist like a ball gown with layers of silk and lace, with a row of small white crystals sewn around the hem. The top part was fitted, with no straps. It dipped in a little at the bust area and was completely silk with buttons running up the back. Ginny held the dress against her and looked at her mother who had tears in her eyes.

"My one and only daughter… oh honey you will look beyond beautiful," sighed Molly, "And the bridesmaid dresses. They are gorgeous."

Ginny looked at the dark purple silk gowns. They were snug from above the waist with the spaghetti straps criss crossing at the back. From the waist they flowed out allowing free movement.

"Oh the dresses!" cried Luna arriving home from work, "Oh Ginny! The dress is beautiful! And is this my gown?"

Ginny nodded and Luna held it up removing the plastic, "Do you like it?"

Luna nodded, "I have never seen anything so gorgeous. You have good taste."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks. I thought the purple would be nice. Purple is a royal colour and Harry treats me like a Princess after all."

"And he is your Prince Charming," grinned Luna, "But guess what I have heard."

"You hear lots of things with the paper. Guessing would be too hard."

"Well, the Councillors are calling for an election at the start of next year. They have had enough with Rufus Scrimgeour and his ways. He has teared the Ministry in half with all these reforms he is trying to pass, not mention his constant harassment for Harry to become the face of the Auror Department. They want a new leader. Someone strong enough to handle the work and spot light."

"I'm home!"

"What about Hermione?" suggested Molly as Hermione walked in with a pile of paper work and circles under her eyes.

"I think she would be a suitable candidate," agreed Luna.

"But we all have enough on our plate as it is," pointed out Ginny, "The Wedding, the Great Evil and other Underworld activity."

"The Wedding will be over in a week. And it is up too Hermione."

"What does Hermione have to decide on?" asked Harry as he arrived with Ron and Draco from work.

"I don't know," replied Hermione.

"How don't you know what you have to decide on?" frowned Ron.

"I arrived home and they were discussing something to do with me that I have to decide on."

"Confusing."

"I know."

Ginny sighed and turned to the four standing in the doorway, "Harry! Close your eyes! You aren't allowed to see the dress!"

"Let's go to the kitchen… Potter, Weasley," said Draco loudly, "I think there are a few bottles of Wizard Beer remaining."

The men left and Luna handed Hermione her dress.

"It is adorable," smiled Hermione before looking up at Luna, Ginny and Molly, "Now why were you discussing me?"

"Elections are coming up for a new Minister of Magic. The Ministry is sick of Scrimgeour and want someone strong and decent as Minister… or Mistress. Mum thinks you should run," explained Ginny.

"Me?"

"Well you have dealt in Politics for a few years already and during the war you helped devise attack plans and have high regard amongst the countries witches and wizards because of your role during the war and for your smarts," said Luna, "I think you are a perfect candidate."

"Luna, I haven't got the time. I have to help with the Wedding, all the Power of Three stuff and heaps of other things."

"The Wedding will be done by next week. And we were told to not let the Power of Three get in the way of our personal life."

Ginny left the room carrying the dresses up stairs. As she placed them in the closet Harry entered her room with a knock at the door.

"Hi," smiled Ginny sitting on the bed with him sitting beside her, "Poor Hermione is being hounded to run for Mistress of Magic."

Harry nodded, "Not a bad idea when you think about it. Hermione may be young but she would be a better person then Scrimgeour and Fudge. Dumbledore would even prefer her in that position then those two."

"I suppose. But she is dealing with a lot as it is."

"Let's not discuss it. Next week you become Mrs Potter. How does that sound?"

Ginny smiled, "Ginny Potter. I like it."

Harry gave a smile, "So do I."

**CO**

Ginny grabbed a bagel from the clear bag and cut it in half before smearing it with crème cheese as Hermione walked into the kitchen half asleep.

"Morning," mumbled Hermione pouring herself a coffee, "They were on me about it nearly all night."

"The running for Mistress of Magic?"

Hermione nodded, "Ridiculous right?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't think it is completely ridiculous, I just don't think you have time or the exact lifestyle to be in such a high position."

"Yeah… I guess."

Ginny looked at Hermione frowning, "Do you want to run?"

Hermione shrugged, "I think it is ridiculous but then I think there is so much that I could do. I could change back the reforms made that I know people don't like. I could change the whole prejudice against the Death Eaters who were only teenagers during the war. Create a better hospital system… political system. So much…"

"Then run," urged Ginny seeing the passion in her best friend's eyes, "Don't hold yourself back Herms. I'll vote for you if you change the hospital system. The one they have sucks. I am run off my feet with it."

Hermione gave a smile as she sipped her coffee, "You seriously think I can do it?"

Ginny nodded, "I know you can. People love you just like your family and friends do. You will be the first Power of Three to become Mistress of Magic."

Hermione smiled again and nodded, "I'll finish this and go fill out the required forms."

**CO**

"Healer Weasley!"

Ginny gave a groan and looked at her watch. She had started work at nine in the morning and it was now eight at night. Ginny turned from heading on her way to fill out a medication form for a patient. A frantic Bessie was coming towards her looking pale.

"Yes Bessie?"

"S-something has happened. I was told to get you."

Ginny frowned, "What is wrong?"

"He was brought in. Lost a lot of blood and the bleeding won't stop. His partner is in shock and its chaos. They don't want you to come but they need your help."

"Bessie, where do I go?" asked Ginny staying calm like she was trained to do.

"Operating Room 20."

"That's the emergency room."

"I know. It was the only one set up for the situation."

Ginny hurried to the elevator and hit the emergency floor button. The elevator zoomed to the level and Ginny rushed out over to the reception desk.

"Healer Weasley," said Ginny to the nurse.

"Just go straight through."

Ginny hurried through the double doors to see a crowd of red haired people along with a brunette and a dirty blonde haired woman.

"What's happening?" cried Ginny.

"Oh Ginny!" cried Molly, "It's Ron! He was attacked during an Auror assignment."

Ginny's mouth fell open before she ran through her family and into the scrub up room. She hurriedly washed her hands, yanked on gloves, and had a waiting nurse tie her operating robe and mask on. She walked into the operating room and almost fainted at the sight of Ron eyes closed with bloody robes in a steel bucket beside the operating table.

"Thankyou for joining us Healer Weasley," said Healer Hall a woman with red curly hair from Australia, "Sorry to call you in on this but you are the more experienced Healer on in this situation."

"How is Ron doing?"

"Holding on… but barely. He was viciously stabbed ten times. Three on the arms, once in the leg, twice in the shoulder, once on the neck, one that has punctured a lung, two in the abdomen region. Problem is we don't know what by. We found a spike of some sort stuck into his lung. Cadence, show Healer Weasley."

A nurse picked up a tin and showed Ginny who gave a nod. It was a Spitster spike. This was an attack ordered by the Great Evil. They were off their guard when it came to family.

"I…I need to show that to some people who might be able to assist us. I'll call in Healer Thomas. He is best at this."

"Alright."

Ginny hurried out and removed her operating gear carrying the tray with the spike, "Nurse, send a urgent letter to Healer Thomas. Explain the situation briefly and say Healer Ginny Weasley is asking for him to save her brother."

"Yes Healer," said the nurse before leaving.

Ginny hurried out to her pale family and friends, "Ron is holding on. They have the best surgeon working on him and Dean is being called in. He is just as good. Hermione, Luna, we need to talk."

Ginny and her two friends went into a private ward, with Ginny shutting the door. She showed them the tray and both looked at Ginny in horror.

"The Great Evil," said Hermione quietly.

"No one is safe," replied Luna looking upset, "No one at all."

"They can't close the wounds or stop the bleeding. Ron was stabbed ten times. We need to get home and find out how to stop the bleeding otherwise Ron will die."

"Luna and I will go," said Hermione, "Harry needs you. He is in ward 14 on this floor. He is alright but in shock."

Ginny nodded and looked at Luna, "Are you okay?"

Luna nodded, "He won't die. Not now."

Ginny gave a firm nod, "Exactly. Get going."

Ginny left the room as the pair left. She hurried down the corridor and around the corner. She raced down the corridor before stopping at Harry's door. Opening it she found Harry lying on his bed staring vacantly at the ceiling.

"Harry?" said Ginny softly walking in looking at him with concern.

"He died, didn't he?" replied Harry looking at Ginny with devastation, "Merlin he died!"

"Oh Harry! No he's not dead! No, they are still operating on him. Hermione and Luna are going to see what they can find to help close the wounds. He isn't going to die," said Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed holding Harry's hand, "How are you?"

"It was brutal, Gin. I was in the other room battling the guys we were after when Ron heard a noise in the next room. He followed procedure by going to inspect the noise… I knocked out the guys and tied them up like normal. The next room was silent so I thought maybe Ron had dealt with them when I heard a horrendous shrieking followed by Ron's screams of horror. I ran in but whatever harmed him was gone… I found him in a pool of his own blood pale like he was dead or close too it."

Ginny had tears in her eyes like Harry as she leaned forward and hugged him. Leaning back she took deep breath.

"Gin, what is it?"

"I-I know what attacked Ron."

**CO**

"Surely there is something here," sighed Hermione flipping through the spell book, "How can there be nothing here when this book is hundreds of years old?"

"Maybe no one has been attacked by a Spitster," suggested Luna looking through the potion ingredient box, "But if there is no healing solution how can I know what will close the wounds and stop the bleeding?"

"What is going on?"

Hermione and Luna looked up at Draco in the doorway before looking back at what they were doing.

"Ron has been attacked," said Luna.

"By a Spitster. They can't stop the bleeding and we are trying to figure out how."

"You need Spitster blood. Four drops mixed with a simple healing balm. The blood of a Spitster will increase the healing process by ten times. It repairs all the damage and reduces scarring as well."

"So we need to find a Spitster and kill it," sighed Hermione flipping to the Spitster section of the book, "Right?"

"Knock it out, cut open its arm for blood would probably be a more simple routine."

Hermione scanned down the page and found a calling chant, "Requires one witch. Obviously these women aren't that powerful after all."

"What will we knock it out with?" asked Luna.

"This," said Hermione picking up a thick book, "When it arrives knock it in the head – hard."

"Great, give me the brutal task."

"_Pain filled woman,_

_Full of rage,_

_Come to me now,_

_Enter my cage,_

_See my pain,_

_Take envy of my age,_

_Pain filled woman,_

_Enter my cage._"

Hermione, Luna, and Draco watched as a grey swirling cloud filled the centre of the room before forming into a pale skinned woman with fiery red hair, dressed in a grey gown.

"Now Luna!" cried Hermione as the woman turned to Draco licking her lips.

Luna stepped forward and swiftly swung the book smacking her hard in the back of the head. Luna stepped back shocked as she fell to the ground out cold.

"That wasn't fun," said Luna dropping the book, "She looks so innocent."

"Hello, she was trying to seduce Draco," cried Hermione, "How is that innocent?"

"She will wake soon, so get the blood," said Draco handing Hermione a small knife.

"Right."

Hermione rolled back a sleeve and placed the tip of the knife on her skin before making a small cut along her skin. Bright red blood emerged onto the skin and Luna handed Hermione a vial. Hermione held the arm up and the vial so it would catch the blood as it dripped off the arm. They caught the four drops of blood and handed the vial to Luna who mixed it into the healing balm they had waiting.

"So… how do we send her away? Do we say shoo?" asked Hermione standing beside Draco.

"Reverse the chant. Release her from your cage."

Hermione sighed and turned to Luna, "Take that to Ginny. She would be with Harry."

"Right," said Luna before leaving with a crack.

"_Pain filled woman,_

_Full of rage,_

_Go away from me now,_

_You're released from my cage,_

_Don't see my pain,_

_Don't envy my age,_

_Pain filled woman,_

_You're released from my cage._"

The woman lifted into the air and was swallowed by the ground with a great scream. Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a small smile.

"I just hope we made it in time."

**CO**

"What attacked Ron?" asked Harry looking at Ginny with a frown.

"A Spitster. From the Underworld. It was the Great Evil's way of telling us that we are letting our guard down and he knows it. It's also his way of saying… saying no one is safe from him."

Harry looked away from Ginny at the far wall.

"Harry I didn't know this was going to happen," said Ginny earnestly, "If I did I would've prevented it."

"You didn't know because you became a Bridezilla."

"I did not! That was uncalled for, Harry!"

"I want to be alone right now."

Ginny stood up letting go of Harry's hand, "Fine. The Bridezilla is leaving. Maybe I'll go and order a bigger diamond for my wedding ring!"

Ginny turned and left slamming the door behind her earning a glare from a passing Healer.

"That's my future husband in there," snapped Ginny, "So I am entitled to argue with him!"

"Ginny, we got it," said Luna hurrying up the corridor holding the jar, "It will heal the wounds fast."

"Excellent," said Ginny before hurrying up the corridor with Luna beside her, "How did you do it?"

"Long story. Just save Ron, please."

Ginny nodded and hurried through her family. She quickly scrubbed in and prayed Ron was still holding on, even if it was just barely.

"This will heal him," said Ginny, "The people I went too made it after I showed them the spike."

"It's the last option we have," said Dean to Healer Hall, "We should try it."

"I agree," nodded Healer Hall uncapping the jar revealing the bright red balm, "I have never seen anything like this."

"It's a mix they have in Africa," said Ginny calmly, "Only new from what I was told."

Ginny grabbed a cloth and dabbed it into the balm before applying it to the wound on Ron's neck. As she went to apply it a second time the wound began to close before her eyes, "It's working!"

"It is… start replenishing blood supply. We need to get his blood pressure up to normal," ordered Healer Hall, "Tell your friends we thank them greatly."

Ginny looked at Healer Hall to see the knowing look in her eyes but Ginny nodded knowing she did have to thank her friends anyway, "I will. They were amazing today."

**CO**

"Ron is going to live," said Ginny to her panicking family, "His vitals are getting stronger, and he should wake up within a few hours and be free to go by mid week."

Her whole family gave a cry of relief and started hugging each other. After Ginny got through the hugs of her family she turned to Hermione and Luna.

"You guys made it possible."

"With Draco's help," said Hermione gesturing to her boyfriend, "Once we told him the situation he knew the answer."

"What was the red stuff?" asked Ginny after giving Draco a thankful hug.

"Spitster blood," said Luna, "I had to whack the poor thing in the head… with a book."

"Hey, I had to slice the arm to get the blood," said Hermione causing Ginny's mouth to fall open, "It was a small cut. So how is Harry?"

"I am a Bridezilla. It is my fault Ron nearly died. I have been too focused on the wedding to notice anything else," said Ginny angrily, "But if you will excuse me I will inform him that the Bridezilla's brother is alive and well."

Hermione, Luna, and Draco watched Ginny storm down the corridor with a stiff walk showing how exhausted she was.

"Do you think they'll work it out?" asked Luna worriedly.

"I think so. Ginny is tired and Harry is probably still shocked over what happened to Ron," replied Hermione, "Come on. Let's get home and have something to eat. It has been a long day."

**CO**

Ginny opened Harry's ward door and walked in not looking him in the eye until she shut the door behind her. Harry looked at her silently not wanting to say the first word.

"Ron is alive," said Ginny coolly, "He will be out of here in a few days. Hermione and Luna worked out how to save him with help from Draco."

"Okay."

Ginny nodded and turned to leave as Harry called for her to wait.

"What?" asked Ginny not turning to face him and with one hand on the door handle.

"I'm sorry."

Ginny turned and looked at him silently trying to decide how she should reply, "You hurt me Harry. I know I have been preoccupied with the wedding. Maybe a little too preoccupied then I should be but I want it to be perfect because I love you. I want us to have a wonderful day to remember and a day that will show people how much we are in love. But I never went Bridezilla. I am satisfied with the budget we have set for the wedding…I just can't believe you would refer me to one of those physco women who wants her wedding to try and be at a celebrity standard."

"I was frustrated, Gin. I should never of called you that. You know I love you."

"If Ron had died would I still be a Bridezilla?"

"No. I would've seen I was wrong and that you need me."

Ginny gave a small nod but stayed standing by the door, "I forgive you. I've got to get back to my floor and see some patients."

"Ginny!" cried Harry as she walked out down the corridor.

Harry stood and yanked on his proper clothing and hurried out after his future wife not wanting her to back out from the wedding. He loved her too much for that to happen. He grabbed Ginny as she turned a corner and made her face him.

"I love you more then anything else Ginny," said Harry honestly, "I never wanted to hurt you and I am sorry for saying what I did. There is no excuse for what I said despite the circumstances. I don't want you to be mad at me or too rethink the wedding."

Ginny nodded, "I wasn't going to rethink the wedding. I was going to get back to work like I said."

"But you didn't smile at me, hug me, kiss me or anything."

Ginny gave a small smile and chuckled, "Harry I have been here for over twelve hours now. I am exhausted."

Harry gave Ginny a smile and hugged her, "You had me worried."

**CO**

"Nervous?"

"Of course I am," replied Ginny standing beside her father "Is my hair fine?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Every curl is in place."

It was the day. The Big Day. The Wedding Day. Ginny stood too the side of the closed doors as Hermione and Luna took their places as the soft ballad started playing. The doors swung open and Luna started walking first followed by Hermione shortly after. Harry's groomsmen were Ron and Lupin. He told Ginny that after Sirius, Lupin had been the closet person to a father to him other then her own father.

Suddenly the wedding march struck up and the sound of people standing echoed throughout the church.

"Oh Merlin," cried Ginny nervously, "Dad, if I faint Obliviate everyone's memories."

"I will, but I know you won't faint. Harry will at the sight of how angelic you look today. I love you my baby girl," said Arthur smiling at her fondly.

Ginny smiled and her and her father entered the church. She could already hear her mother's soft sobs of happiness and see her older brother's soft proud smiles. At the head of the church Harry was looking at her with a happy smile. She could remember all those years ago when he ended things because he couldn't bare the thought of her being used as bait once again by Voldemort. She could remember them getting back together at the end of the war when he turned up at the Burrow exhausted. She had held him for a long time that night as he broke down from relief, exhaustion, and grief. While the rest of the world was celebrating, Harry Potter was in tears. And now she was finally marrying him.

"You look beautiful," whispered Harry as he took hold her hand after Arthur gave her away.

Ginny smiled and the ceremony officially began. The pair said their vows and promises and signed the license binding them as husband and wife with Hermione and Ron being the witnesses. Then they signalled it with the rings and a kiss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the priest who had conducted Harry's parents wedding years ago.

Harry lifted Ginny's veil and kissed her tenderly as everyone clapped and cheered happily.

"Now we have the reception before the honey moon," murmured Harry with a cheeky grin.

Ginny laughed and kissed him again, "I love you, you know?"

"I know and I love you as well," replied Harry as they turned to walk down the aisle as husband and wife.

**A/N:** **The reception is in the next chapter. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. The Awakening

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You all totally rock.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to Chapter Ten and follow instructions.**

_Chapter Eleven: The Awakening_

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Luna at the wedding reception as she spotted Ron standing by the punch table.

"Alright. I couldn't miss this day," replied Ron giving Luna a small smile, "Ginny informed me as to what attacked me."

"I don't get why it attacked you. Spitsters only attack guys who are in a relationship… are you seeing someone?"

"My last relationship ended over a year ago."

"Oh. Well that still doesn't clear up the reason why," sighed Luna pouring her self a glass of punch before turning to look at a dancing Ginny and Harry, "They look so happy, don't they?"

Ron nodded, "I think I might know why it attacked me."

Luna looked at Ron curiously but before he could answer the DJ began speaking.

"Alright! All you men grab your girls for this special dance… it's an oldie but a goodie and the women will instantly recognise it!"

"Did you want to dance?" asked Ron as the music started.

"Ah, sure," said Luna as she placed her glass down by the punch bowl to allow Ron to lead her to the dance floor.

_I've been meaning to tell you,_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside,_

_I look at you and I fantasize,_

_You're mine tonight,_

_Now I've got you in my sights with these,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_I feel the magic between you and I,_

"Do you know this song?" asked Ron as him and Luna moved around in small circles with other couples dancing around them.

"I recognise it. Probably from some movie of Hermione's," replied Luna, "But it is nice."

"Yeah… it is."

_I wanna hold you so here we are,_

_I wanna show you what loves all about,_

_Darling tonight,_

_Now I've got you in my sights with these,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_I feel the magic between you and I,_

_I've got,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_Now I've got you in my sights before,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_Now can I take you by surprise?_

"So umm… are you seeing anyone?" asked Ron trying to find something to say.

"You should know I'm not," smiled Luna as she felt him pull her slightly closer.

"I should?"

"Ron, I never go on dates, I work most of the time – you visit me there, remember? And if I'm not working I'm dealing with Charmed stuff or sitting in the lounge room talking to you."

"Kind of like we are… dating."

Luna smiled at him with a slight blush, "I guess it is."

_I need you too see,_

_This love was meant to be,_

"So… so do you want to sometime?"

"Want to what?" frowned Luna.

"Go on a date… some time."

"I would love too."

"Great."

"It took you long enough though," laughed Luna.

"It did?"

Luna smiled and shook her head in disbelief, "Ron I have been crazy about you for ages!"

_I've got,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_I feel the magic between you and I,_

_I've got,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_Now I've got you in my sights before,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_Did I take you by surprise with my,_

_Hungry eyes?_

_I need,_

_Hungry eyes,_

_Now I've got you in my sights with my,_

_Hungry eyes. _

The song ended and Luna and Ron stopped dancing, but Ron didn't let go of Luna's hands. Little did either of them know numerous people were watching them.

"You? Crazy about me?" asked Ron smiling.

"Ye-" started Luna before clutching her right wrist in absolute pain. She looked at Ron with startled eyes before moving her hand to show blood seeping from the lines of the mark. Luna looked around and saw Hermione being held up by Draco as she clutched her wrist with Ginny sitting down holding hers.

Something was happening and all three knew it was far from good.

"Luna?" said Ron placing a hand on her shoulder, "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know," said Luna in a shaky voice as Arthur hurried over.

"We have to get the three home," said Arthur, "Your mother has gone to get Lynette. Get Luna to her house. I'll tell your brothers to keep the guests entertained."

Ron nodded and pulled Luna towards him, as if for a hug before leaving with a crack.

**CO**

"Here," said Ron handing Luna a heap of tissues for the blood still trickling from the mark, "Has this ever happened before?"

Luna shook her head no as Hermione and Draco arrived. Hermione looked at Luna worriedly as Draco tried to heal the mark to no avail.

"Nothing's working," said Hermione softly, "Something's up."

"I know," agreed Luna, "Something bad."

"… all over my dress!" came Ginny's voice as she arrived with a blood stained dress, "Look at it! It's ruined!"

"Oh we can clean that up easily," snapped Molly walking in the front door followed by Lynette who went directly to her daughter, "Is the book up stairs?"

Luna, Hermione, and Ginny nodded and Molly apperated up stairs reappearing seconds later with the spell book.

"This never happened to us," said Lynette to Molly as she went through the book with her, "Did your mark ever bleed?"

"Not once. Neither did Willow's."

"How do we stop it?" asked Ginny as Harry held a heap of tissues to Ginny's, "Our honeymoon is ruined, and so is the reception."

"There could be bigger issues then your reception and honeymoon, Ginny," snapped Molly as her and Lynette read something in the book, "You three were chosen to defeat the Princesses, right?"

The three nodded as Molly and Lynette turned to face them looking grave.

"What are you getting at?"

"I know," said Hermione looking from Luna and Ginny in turn, "They are awake."

"WHAT?" shrieked Ginny standing up, "No. Not now."

Luna moved the tissues from her mark and watched more blood appear, "So… so when does the bleeding stop?"

"It will pass," said Lynette with a kind smile, "The prophecy is now activated. You three need to get to Egypt."

"We need to do more then that," said Hermione standing up, "The world is going to know something is up. The Egyptians will know first. We need to talk to the Egyptian Ministry and tell them to keep on top of things. They can't let anyone near where ever the Princesses are, only us three."

"Wait, you three can't go in alone," said Harry.

"We have too," said Ginny placing a hand on Harry's arm, "Only us three can destroy the Princesses. No one else."

"But you will need help. This is huge."

"Exactly," agreed Luna, "But only us three have the power's to handle them. I think we should head to Egypt and learn what we can about the Princesses and find a way to destroy them."

"Luna is right," nodded Hermione, "Let's go pack and head to Egypt people."

**CO**

_My dearest Luna,_

_The big challenges are the scariest ones of all. There is no shame in admitting fear when you feel it no matter whom you are. I can tell you there were some thing's that I came across that scared me to bits. Like those Princesses. They go by the names of Reena, Syahna, and Clenahna. They are not women to mess with._

_It took us three days to find a way to get them back to sleep. During that time we faced them in five vicious battles with the nearby town being destroyed. Thankfully it was not a muggle town. They are located in a hidden chamber below the earth's surface and entering the chamber was dangerous as they were in a rage. The walls were shaking… the ceiling was starting to cave in from their power's._

_I dare not go on. The memory terrifies me and I don't ever want you to experience something like that. But remember – fear makes you human, Luna. It doesn't make you any less brave. In the long run you become stronger because of that fear._

_Love always,_

_Your mother._

Luna closed the book as Ron knocked on the door. Luna smiled at him and placed the journal in her suitcase.

"All set to go?" asked Ron standing by the door.

Luna nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm scared. There is a huge chance none of us will survive, Ron. And I… I don't want to die."

"You won't. You will come out of this whole."

Luna shrugged, "What if I live and Ginny or Hermione die?"

Ron walked over to Luna and placed his hands firmly on her shoulder's, "Luna… no one is going to die. You will simply go in and whoop butt and walk out like it was as simple as stunning a… a… Evillian."

Luna gave Ron a small smile, "I hope it as simple as you say it will be."

"I promise it will be. No one is dying. Besides you can't."

"Why?"

"Well I haven't kissed you yet and we haven't been on our date, remember?"

"Well," said Luna with a small innocent smile, "I can fix one of those not yet done things."

"Which one? We don't have time to go on a date."

"But we have time for this," said Luna before leaning up to kiss Ron gently on the lips.

When she pulled away Ron was grinning with his ears a bright shade of pink. Luna smiled and closed her suitcase before looking at the bridesmaid dress left on the bed.

"How is Ginny and Harry coping with the change of plans?"

"Ginny is upset but Harry promises they can have a make up ceremony and go on the honeymoon later," said Ron taking Luna's suitcase as they headed downstairs to the entry hall where the others were waiting.

"You two took your time," sighed Hermione, "What did you do? Repaint the bedroom?"

"No," said Luna rolling her eyes before slipping her hand into Ron's, "Nothing like that at all."

**CO**

"Cleoville?" asked Ginny reading the town name sign, "Don't people have any imagination? It's sound so boring."

"It's simple for tourists. You try naming all the past Egyptian Pharaohs and then remembering their names during a test," replied Molly as they headed to the nearest hotel named 'The Pharaoh Inn'.

The receptionist looked at the group and his eyes widened at the number.

"We will need five rooms. All with doubles and preferably on the same floor," said Molly firmly before turning to Lynette, "Is Michael coming?"

"Tomorrow. He is catching a flight here and then catching a bus to the nearest town," sighed Lynette, "I am meeting him there, and forcing him to apperate here. I refuse to walk thirty five kilometres for him."

"Ah, what names for each room?" asked the receptionist

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, Weasley, and Malfoy. Why didn't he come tonight?"

"He has a phobia against doing anything by magic. It was hard enough to get him to allow Hermione to go to Hogwarts."

"Will the rooms 4A to 4E do?" cut in the receptionist.

"That will be fine," nodded Mrs Weasley before turning to Lynette, "Perhaps he just always knew Hermione would become… well you know and he is scared she will wind up hurt."

Hermione sighed and turned to Luna and Ginny, "I hate being discussed like I am non existent."

"You do realise that we are sharing rooms with our boyfriends?" pointed out Ginny.

"Actually Harry isn't your boyfriend, he is your husband now," smiled Luna, "I don't have any issues sharing with Ron."

"You only just started dating," said Hermione frowning.

"I know. But I feel like I have been dating him for months anyway. Why, haven't you and Draco gone further then kissing?"

Hermione blushed a little and shrugged, "We have never really discussed it."

"Hermione you have been dating him for nearly five months now," said Ginny, "Surely you have some pretty strong feelings for him."

Hermione looked over at Draco who was chatting with Ron and Harry by the postcard stand and turned back to Ginny, "I do. We just… we have just taken things slow."

"Really slow," said Ginny.

Hermione shot her annoyed look, "I will do it when I am ready, Ginny. I'm waiting for the perfect time!"

Hermione turned and walked over to a nearby seat and sat down grabbing a leaflet about some tour and read it with a moody look on her face.

Luna turned to Ginny and gave her a look saying: Why couldn't you have just left things alone?

"I'm sorry," muttered Ginny.

"It's not me who you should be apologising too," replied Luna, "Gin, we know you are upset about the disruption to your plans but none of us knew this was happening."

"Hermione could've at least predicted it!"

Hermione looked up from where she was sitting and slammed the leaflet back on the pile as Molly was handed the keys, "I can't force predictions!"

"No you have only had one! What did that tell you?"

"It stopped a war happening between England and Bulgaria!"

"What use is that power if you can't tap into it?"

"You know what Ginny?" cried Hermione as everyone looked at the arguing pair in shock, "Fuck you!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Okay… Hermione, Ginny," said Luna calmly, "Stop it now. You both are frustrated and that is understandable. Perhaps it is time to go separate ways for the night and sort this out in the morning."

Molly handed Harry the key who left with a fuming Ginny. Luna turned to Hermione who threw her hands up in the air with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Hermione," said Luna, "Some of the things said were uncalled for."

"I didn't mean to swear… she just frustrated me!"

"Arthur can you take my things to the room. I need to have a few words with Ginny," said Molly before leaving.

"Everything will be fine," said Luna hugging Hermione, "You go get some sleep."

**CO**

"Eventful night," said Ron as they entered the hotel room. There was a door leading into the bathroom but the main room had the double bed, a lounge, small kitchen area, doors leading to the private balcony and a wireless already playing some soft music.

"Yeah… sure was," sighed Luna sitting on the bed, "Just when everything needs to be pulled together Hermione and Ginny have an argument."

"Gin is my sister but she really said some low things. Harry mentioned she was upset but I didn't know she was that upset. Mum will talk some sense into her."

Luna shrugged, "Let's just not worry about them. Let's see what this fridge has."

Luna ran over and opened it up and pulled out two bottles of butterbeer and a packet of caramel centred chocolate balls.

"Thanks," said Ron as Luna handed him the bottle before heading out to the balcony. Ron followed her out and stood beside her as they looked at the dark sloping hills of bright orange sand dunes, "It's amazing here."

"My first time."

"Second. I came here when I was thirteen."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it."

Luna smiled, "Hopefully there will be some good points to our stay here."

"I'm sure there will be."

Luna smiled again and rested her head on Ron's shoulder as he slipped his arm around her waist.

**CO**

Luna woke with a start at the loud rumbling noise. She untangled the blankets from around her and stumbled over to the balcony door and slid it open. The rumbling grew louder coming from a distant sand dune. Without hesitating, Luna turned and ran through the room, grabbing her dressing gown and slipping on her slip on shoes before dashing out to the hotel hall. She ran down to Hermione's door and pounded on it until a bleary eyed Draco opened it.

"Luna? What's wrong?"

"I need Hermione."

"It's 4 in the morning."

"Listen," said Luna quietly as the rumble came again.

Within a millisecond Hermione was at the door yanking on her dressing gown.

"Something's up," said Hermione as Luna dashed down to Ginny's door and pounded on it again.

Ginny opening the door wrapped in just a blanket and looking rather annoyed, "What is it?"

"One: snap out of your mood and deal with what is happening and two: something is up and the Power of Three need to inspect it."

Ginny sighed, "Fine. I'll meet you and Hermione down stairs in a few minutes."

Luna nodded and followed Hermione and Draco down to the reception hall. Ginny came down seconds later and looked at Hermione guiltily.

"I'm sorry," she said before hugging Hermione who hugged her back.

"So am I," replied Hermione as she pulled away.

The four ran outside and down the street before looking around for some clue of where the noises were coming from. The rumble came again in a northern direction near steep sand dunes.

"Draco, you need to stay here," said Hermione turning to him.

"No."

"Someone needs to stay here to tell everyone where we are. You have to stay. You are connected to us, so if we are in trouble you will know."

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione worriedly before nodding, "Just let me say one thing."

"Make it short."

"I love you."

Hermione looked at Draco with her mouth open before nodding, "Umm… thanks."

She quickly turned away before running towards the rumbling noise with Luna and Ginny, all merely dressed in nightgowns and dressing gowns.

"Thanks?" questioned Luna as they ran, "You said thanks?"

"He shocked me! I wasn't expecting him to say that to me."

"Poor guy didn't know what to do when you said thanks," said Ginny, "Do you love him?"

"I think I do. I always feel happy when he is around and I have to be with him nearly all the time or I go insane."

Ginny laughed, "I call that love."

"You think?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm the same with Harry."

The sand dunes got steeper and ground began to vibrate with the rumbles coming from deep beneath the ground.

"Feels like an earth quake," said Luna slipping a bit on the sand.

"The sand is starting to slide," panicked Hermione standing still, "Ginny stop it!"

Ginny threw her hands up at the sand quickly as a mound came tumbling towards them. Quickly the three moved up the dune and rolled down the other side, landing at the bottom covered in sand from head to toe.

Luna stood up first coughing as Hermione spat sand from her mouth. Ginny shook her head and suddenly all three stopped as the ground beneath them began to shake more violently then ever. The three backed away as the ground split in half. Wind blew strongly causing them to shield their eyes from the sand as it blew off the yellowish stone starting to show.

"It's the entrance!" yelled Luna over the howling wind.

"How do you know?" cried Ginny.

"My mother mentioned it in the journal! They are in a hidden chamber and this must be it!"

Hermione stepped forward and pulled her wand from her dressing gown pocket, "Lumos!"

The three leaned forward and looked down at the steep staircase.

"So," said Hermione as the wind died down, "Should we enter?"

Ginny pulled out her wand, as did Luna and both lit them up.

"Well, if this isn't an invitation, I don't know what is," replied Ginny heading in first followed by Luna then Hermione.

Their wand light bounced on the tall stonewalls around them showing hieroglyphs or pictures of three women attacking men in violent ways.

"It's warning us to stay away," murmured Hermione, "I can't read what they are saying but I think the pictures make it all very clear."

"The rumbling has stopped now… do you think they are awake?" asked Ginny looking back at Hermione and Luna.

"Let's hope not," sighed Luna looking worried.

**CO**

"They have gone and you didn't go with them?" cried Molly looking at Draco alarmed and fuming.

"They made me stay. Look, I trust them and you guys need to believe in them," sighed Draco although it was clear to Lynette there was more on Draco's mind then he was letting on.

"Let's just get some breakfast," said Lynette, "Come on."

The others walked ahead while Lynette fell back with Draco.

"Something on your mind?"

"I told Hermione I loved her… and she said thanks."

"When did you tell her?"

"Just before she left. I didn't want her to go without knowing how I feel."

Lynette smiled, "You probably surprised her, Draco. I know she feels strongly for you."

"I guess."

"I'm sure she will return the saying to you when she returns. Don't doubt her feelings for you."

**CO**

"It's a dead end," said Ginny touching the wall at the end of the staircase, "Great. It's a damn dead end!"

"There must be something around here," said Hermione pushing the wall.

Luna stepped back and looked at the pictures and frowned. She didn't understand it. It wasn't like the others at all. Three women plus another woman, only the other woman looked different. In fact she looked similar to Luna with the blonde hair and fair skin. But Luna couldn't understand the whole meaning of the picture. She stepped forward noticing a diamond on the woman's arm. She peered at it curiously before touching it firmly, causing the diamond to push in.

A rumble emitted from the wall Hermione and Ginny were pushing. Dust fell to the ground at the edges before sliding to the left with fire brackets in the walls lighting up all around the square long room.

"Another dead end," sighed Ginny as they walked in slowly.

"I don't think so," said Hermione pointing to three beds in the centre of the room all made of gold with red cushion mattresses, "We are in their chamber."

"But where are they?" whispered Luna, her heart pounding a mile a minute.

The three walked in slowly towards the beds and came to a halt as they saw the three bony figures on their beds. But as they watched slow transformations were happening. The bones were slowly being covered in human flesh and their hair was growing back into fine, long, black locks.

"They are going to be awake within hours," said Ginny backing away followed by Hermione, "We need to learn what we can between now and the time we begin our battle."

The three turned and ran from the chamber with Luna pushing the diamond again hearing the thick door slide back into place securely.

"So, we know where they are and what to expect… sort of," said Hermione in a panting tone as they climbed up the sand dune to roll down the other side, "We just need to ah, to keep the guys away."

"We will work something out. Let's just get back and focus on learning what we can about those three," replied Ginny.

Luna remained silent as she thought about the picture she'd seen. What did it mean? Was that her she was looking at or someone else?

"Everything okay, Luna?" asked Hermione noticing Luna's quietness.

"Oh yeah… yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed by it all," said Luna glancing over her shoulder at the large sand dune that hid the entrance to the chamber.

**A/N: So they are awake… nearly. What does the picture Luna saw symbolize? Will Hermione admit to Draco she loves him? I guess you will find out in time! Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Unseen Premonition

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I am already planning the second part to the trilogy. Yes a trilogy! I have the name and plot already set out and have planned out how to leave the first part. Anyway enough talk time for more story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter my darling people.**

_Chapter Twelve: Unseen Premonition_

Hermione gave a cough to get the sand from her mouth. She was in dire need of a shower to remove the sand from her hair and skin. Her silk pink nightgown was smudged with sand and dust and torn at the hem. Beside her Ginny looked like she was in need of a good sleep and Luna seemed unusually distant instead of expressing her thoughts.

Hermione pushed the hotel door open and the three walked in earning a shocked look from the receptionist.

"Sand fight," said Ginny to him, "Only the sand gets in the eyes a bit more… snow doesn't do that."

The guy just nodded and looked down at the book. Hermione led them towards the staircase only they halted at the bottom all three wondering the same thing: What now?

"So we only have a few hours," said Hermione, "Maybe a day or two if we are in luck. No one knows how long it will take for them to regenerate their powers."

"Yeah, I think we should go to that historical museum down the road and find what we can on them," said Ginny, "But can we please shower?"

"Yeah… yeah we have time for that," said Luna walking up the stairs looking lost.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried looks not knowing what was going through Luna's head.

"I thought I heard voices," said Lynette appearing first followed by the others, "Where is Luna?"

"She went up to her room," said Ginny, "Something's bothering her."

"I'll go talk to her," said Ron hurrying up the staircase.

"Are they awake?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded, "At the moment they are growing back their flesh, muscles and hair… and every other body part. How long will it take them to regenerate their powers?"

Lynette and Molly swapped looks earning frowns from Hermione and Ginny.

"Not long. Possibly minutes. They are a dark powerful force," said Molly gravely, "Let's go get cleaned up and head to the museum to see what we can find."

Hermione headed upstairs quickly and to her room. She'd seen the look Draco had given her, one of confusion and hurt. _"Thanks."_ That was what she had replied to him. She wasn't brilliant at dealing with emotions. In fact she was stubborn when it came to them. She entered the hotel room and straight to her bag yanking out a pair of black ¾ pants and a pink singlet top with a bra and pair of underpants. As she turned to head to the bathroom Draco walked in closing the door behind him.

"So now you plan on avoiding me?" said Draco walking over to her slowly.

"No… I just really want a shower."

"That I can understand."

"So umm… something is going on with Luna. She seems distant."

"Maybe she is overwhelmed and you are trying to change the topic."

"Yeah she said she was overwhelmed. I just don't believe her."

Draco gave a sigh of annoyance and looked at Hermione shaking his head slightly, "You said _thanks_."

"You shocked me! I wasn't expecting you to come out with that when I am about to go and see if we need to put our lives on the line then and there!"

"Then how do you feel, Hermione?"

"I feel like I need a shower. I feel like I need to protect everyone. I feel like I need to stop Ginny and Luna from marching towards certain death. I feel like I am responsible for what happens to them. I feel like hiding, I feel like crying, I feel like screaming…I feel like a mess of nerves."

Hermione threw her clothes onto the bed and turned away from Draco as she tried to blink back tears. Until this moment she had been so strong. But now it had caught up to her and she didn't know what too do.

"You can only do what your body can withstand. You can't hold everything in, Hermione."

Hermione spun around to Draco as if she was about too scream at him but her mouth closed in silence as she looked at him helplessly.

"What is it?"

"Something horrible is going to happen, Draco. Someone I know… maybe even me… I want too see what is going to happen but it's like the premonition is blocked. I can feel it but I can't see it… I just know it is bad. Someone… someone is going to die."

Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her holding her close as slow tears trickled down her cheeks in silence.

"I don't want you anywhere near that Chamber," whispered Hermione, "You have too stay with everyone else."

"Hermione, I can't stay behind."

"Yes you can and you will. I don't want to risk losing you to them. They kill men, Draco. I won't let them kill you."

"But Hermione-"

Hermione stepped back looking him directly in the eyes, "If you love me as much as I love you, you will promise to stay here when the time comes for us to face them."

"Love me?"

"Yes, love you. Do you promise?"

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione's wide brown eyes, full of fear and love. He nodded and she smiled with a nod.

"Good. I need to shower and then go help the other's."

"Do you have to go now? Can't we at least spend some time together before all hell breaks loose?"

Hermione sighed, "I need to shower."

She walked over to the bathroom door and as she opened it she looked at Draco standing by the bed. She loved him, that was certain and she had immense trust in him. She knew now might be the last time she got to be alone with him. Slowly, she walked to the bed and took hold of his hand. He looked at her in confusion, but Hermione silenced him with a smile before leading him into the bathroom.

She turned the taps on to the prefect temperature and looked at his confused face.

"I… You know I love you and trust you," said Hermione, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she pulled off her dirty nightgown, "Which is why I want to _be_ with you."

Draco raised an eyebrow taking in the sight of Hermione naked before his eyes. Her skin was clean where the nightgown had covered, giving her a weird sort of orange tan on her arms and legs. Draco walked towards her and lowered his lips to hers in a soft kiss, yanking off his shirt as they stumbled into the steaming shower…

**CO**

"This is everything we have on them," said the historian placing a trolley full of scrolls and textbooks in front of the group, "Why are you so interested in them? Are they awake?"

Molly looked at the woman and gave her a nod; "Keep it to your self. My husband, son, and my daughter's husband have gone to inform the Ministry. We just need to know what we can do to destroy them."

Hermione grabbed a book, as Ginny grabbed one of the scrolls, along with Luna. Lynette and Molly grabbed a stack of papers and sat with the girls sorting through them. Draco had offered to go and collect Michael, as his form of apperating was more comfortable.

Hermione flipped to a page on the Princesses as Ginny looked at her curiously.

"You seem deliriously happy… but then you seem troubled," said Ginny.

"I'm both."

"Both?"

Hermione nodded looking up at Ginny, "Well… Draco and I went… the whole way and then I just have a few things on my mind about this whole thing like everyone else."

"But," said Ginny not focusing on Hermione's news of her and Draco going the entire way, "Luna is distant and you are troubled… am I the only one who isn't either of those?"

Hermione shrugged, "It says each Princess has a specific power. Reena has mind control, Syahna can blow things up, and Clenahna can create illusions. But together… they have unknown powers."

"They can create earth quakes," spoke up Molly; "They will rattle that Chamber until the ceiling starts caving in. They can tear at your flesh without even touching you. They can fly at unimaginable speeds… they are terrifying."

Hermione took a deep breath, "We need too find something to stop them. Luna, have you found anything?"

Luna jumped as she tore her eyes away from the scroll, "What?"

"Have you found anything and… and are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I haven't found anything, and I swear I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Okay. Gin? Anything?"

"Not yet. But we have a stack of books and scrolls to read through."

At that moment a high-pitched scream erupted in the air, shattering the windows in every building just as Draco arrived with Michael. They all dove under the tables covering their heads as the ground rattled around them.

"Oh shit," whispered Ginny peering out at a bookcase falling, heading directly for Lynette and Molly's table.

Ginny threw her hands up at the bookcase and froze it from falling. Hermione slid out from under the table, her leg, slicing on some shattered glass as she ran towards her mother and Molly.

"Move!" cried Hermione as she saw the bookcase to sway a little bit, "Move!"

Lynette and Molly crawled out from under the table and dove under Luna's.

Hermione turned to run but Draco quickly apperated and grabbed her, apperating her to safety as the bookcase came crashing down. She clung to Draco tightly as they turned away from the dust. The shaking came to a stop as everyone carefully moved out from their hiding spots.

"I'd say they are awake and ready to fight," said Luna.

"They will want to get to the one who woke them," said Hermione who still had hold of Draco, "The Chamber is shut."

"Can they open it?"

"They can if they direct their anger at it," said Lynette as Michael walked around a pillar into view, "Mike!"

Lynette ran towards him and hugged him as he held her tightly.

"What do we do now?" asked Ginny, "We haven't found a way to destroy them… can we weaken them?"

"What about testing them? Maybe if we knew just what they were capable of we could work out their weaknesses and aim at them once we have recovered," suggested Hermione.

"But there is no saying once we enter their domain that we will come out in one piece or alive," pointed out Luna.

Everyone fell silent each consumed by their thoughts and fears of what just laid ahead.

"Molly! Ginny!" came Arthur's yelling voice, "Molly! Ginny!"

"Luna! Gin! Hermione!" came Ron's.

The group ran out of the museum to see Arthur, Harry, and Ron in the street looking at the smashed windows, fallen posts, and cracked buildings.

"Oh you are all okay," sighed Arthur hugging his wife.

"Herms you are bleeding," said Ron as he hugged Luna.

Hermione looked down at her leg and saw the long line of blood. Draco knelt down and held his hand over it closing the wound.

"What happened?" asked Harry once he and Ginny came up for air.

"The Princesses are awake and ready to fight," explained Ginny, "I think we should go and test them Hermione… Luna?"

Luna nodded and the group fell silent looking from Hermione to Ginny to Luna slowly. Slowly they went around hugging everyone as if it were their final goodbyes for life. Hermione reached Draco last and hugged him tightly before kissing him tenderly.

"Let me come," whispered Draco, their foreheads touching with his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders.

"You promised to stay. I need you to look after everyone here."

"I need too look after you."

Hermione kissed him again and stepped back to where Luna and Ginny were waiting. With one last look at everyone the three turned and headed towards what could be certain death.

**CO**

Hermione stood up dusting the sand off her pants and looked at the stairs leading down to the Chamber.

"Why did I even bother showering?" grumbled Ginny dusting the sand off her jeans before standing beside Hermione peering down at the staircase.

"My legs feel like jelly," said Luna standing up slowly, "I'll fall down those stairs for sure."

"We can do it," said Hermione taking a deep breath, "We got through one war, we can deal with this for sure."

"Only You-Know-Who couldn't create earth quakes, fly fast and scream loud enough to break windows five kilometres away."

"You love focusing on the bad points," said Ginny looking at Luna, "Once we get down there we need to focus on our strong points and their weak spots."

Hermione nodded and took the first steps down to the chamber. Ginny followed with Luna hesitating before finally following. When they reached the bottom Hermione turned to Luna expectantly.

"You got us in… do it again," said Hermione firmly.

Luna walked over to the picture and pressed the diamond in. Slowly the door slid open revealing the darkened chamber. The three walked in together and stood in line waiting for the Princesses to reveal themselves. Sure enough a scream mingling with a laugh swam around the room bouncing off the walls before three figures formed in front of Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Each looked the same physically, but each were dressed in different coloured clothing. One in gold, one in red, and the other in blue. The Princesses took in the three leaning into in a flowing manner to inspect them before standing back, smirking at them.

Without warning, Luna was thrown up against the wall and held there by invisible force. Ginny flung her hand at the Princess in red knocking her off her feet, letting Luna to drop to the ground gasping for breath as she the grounf hard, passing out. Hermione ran towards her but screamed in pain as she was yanked backwards into the hold of the middle princess in gold.

She hissed in her ear, her eyes glinting at Ginny, who was the only one able to do anything.

"Let her go," said Ginny firmly poised ready to attack, "Now."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes before pushing off the ground. The Princess cried out in shock as Hermione elbowed her in the gut and landed with a turn beside Luna.

"Luna… Luna wake up," said Hermione shaking her, getting no response, "Gin she is out cold."

"We can't get out either," said Ginny.

Hermione turned to see a group of Evillians guarding the doorway.

Hermione stood and moved over to Ginny, "You deal with the scum… I'll occupy the Princesses."

Ginny looked at Hermione unsure but Hermione gave her a look telling her not to think of arguing.

"Luna needs help."

Ginny nodded and began blasting at the Evillians as Hermione jumped her way to the other side of the room where a tapestry was hanging.

The Princesses glanced from Ginny to Hermione but cried out in anger as Hermione threw a candle at the tapestry lighting up.

"Come get me," whispered Hermione before ducking behind a pillar as one tried to blow her up. Hermione weaved around the room knocking things about, keeping them distracted as Ginny fought against the numerous Evillians.

As Hermione slid under one of the beds to come out the other side, she came up to meet the eyes of the blue dressed Princess. Behind her stood the other two, all glaring at her with fury. Hermione was stuck.

"So… you finally woke up," said Hermione trying to keep her cool as one screamed in fury, shaking the room around them, "You really know how to keep a conversation going. How's it going Gin?"

"Al… almost there!"

Hermione took her chance and bolted towards Luna, but was grabbed from behind and thrown at a pillar. Hermione landed on the ground with a thud hearing a crack from her rib cage. She winced as the one in gold lifted her up and said something to her in her language. Then Hermione felt it. The cut on her leg reopening, the pressure on her broken ribs. They were slowly killing her.

"G-G-Ginny!" screamed Hermione before she was thrown across the ground stopping just meters from Luna.

Hastily Hermione crawled towards Luna, pain throbbing through her entire body, "Luna… Luna… wake up."

Ginny came running over as the last Evillian was defeated. The Princesses were looming towards them quickly and they needed to escape before it was too late.

"You freeze them the best you can, then lets run," said Hermione wishing Luna was awake to run them out of there quickly.

Ginny nodded and hurriedly helped Hermione lift Luna up. She flung her hands up at the three and they ran to the doorway.

Hermione flung her self at the crystal and pushed it, watching the door slide shut as the Princesses screamed in rage. The ground began to shake violently and sand began to slide slowly down the steps.

"We need to move," said Hermione trying to push her self off the wall she was leaning on.

"With you injured and Luna knocked out we won't make it up the stairs," panicked Ginny as she shifted Luna's weight, "What do we do?"

Hermione took a deep breath as the sand began to land around their feet. They were doomed if they didn't move quickly. Closing her eyes, Hermione focused on the one person who could save them. Draco.

'Please hear me,' thought Hermione, 'We need you. I'm hurt, Luna's hurt… the sand is coming… please help us… please.'

Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes as Draco arrived with Harry and Ron.

"Ron, take Luna," ordered Draco, "Harry, take Ginny. Come on Mione."

Hermione grabbed onto Draco as the three couples left in unison just before the sand came tumbling down into the stairway.

**CO**

Hermione winced as Draco gently placed his hand on her rib cage.

"Sorry," murmured Draco looking her in the eyes.

"You didn't hurt me," replied Hermione as the pain subsided. She slid closer to him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest not wanting to move, "Is Luna okay?"

"She is awake with a headache but fine other wise."

"It was horrible… we are nothing compared to the Princesses. I couldn't find a weak spot… then the Evillians showed up."

The ground rumbled gently beneath them, alerting both that the Princesses were still very much alive and angry at the escape of the victims.

Draco pulled away and kissed her on the forehead, "You stay here. Your mother wants to see you. I'll go get you something to eat."

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco again before he left with Lynette walking in with a glass of hot chocolate.

"This always helped me after a bad experience," said Lynette handing Hermione the glass, "So… you coped the brunt of the attack?"

"I had to keep them away from Luna and Ginny."

"I know. Luna was hurt and Ginny was busy dealing with other vermin's. You did what any other Power of Three would do."

Hermione nodded and sighed, "Have you ever had the feeling like that there is a premonition sitting there but you can't access it… like it is blocked by something?"

Lynette nodded, "What vibe is it sending you?"

"Something horrible is going to happen… someone is going to die… and I have the answer in my mind but it won't let me see it! It's driving me insane. All I know is that the person is close to me in some way… but I…" Hermione just shrugged showing her frustration.

"You will see it when it happens."

Hermione looked at her mother in shock, "I'll see the person die… but I won't be able to stop it?"

"You can't stop it because it is meant to happen. It's destiny."

"No… no… it's a premonition. Not a… a movie in my head… a premonition."

"This one is different."

Hermione bit her lower lip as tears filled her eyes, "So I get to watch death happen like an ordinary thing? I get to watch someone I know… maybe you or… or Draco… or someone I love in someway die? That is wrong! That is… is like witnessing murder!"

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat as tears trickled down her cheeks. She placed the hot chocolate on her bedside table and stood up.

"Hermione, you need to rest," said Lynette firmly.

"No," said Hermione yanking on her shoes and grabbing her wand and jacket, "I need to stop this stupid prediction coming true!"

Hermione ran out of the room, pushed past Harry in the hall and ran down the stairs to the foyer. She marched towards the shattered glass doors ignoring Molly's yells to wait. Hermione would not let the prediction come true. She was going to end this once and for all and that was final.

**CO**

"Hermione!" screamed Lynette running down the hall past a confused Harry.

Lynette halted and turned to Harry looking pale.

"Mrs Granger, what's going on?" asked Harry walking towards her.

"Hermione can sense death and she has gone to stop an unseen premonition coming true. She is messing with destiny or maybe she is walking directly into it," said Lynette, "Where is Draco?"

"In the dining room. Do you want me to try and stop her?"

Lynette was silent for a moment and nodded, "Maybe you can get some sense into her head. She is headed for the chamber. You need to move quickly."

Harry nodded and ran down the hall and stairs, into the foyer and outside. He spotted Hermione's wand light in the distance and ran towards it as quickly as possible.

"Hermione!"

"Go away Harry!"

"No, you need to stop this. You are in no state of mind to face these Princesses. Remember what happened in our fifth year with Sirius? I led him to his death Hermione… you could be walking to yours or lead someone to theirs."

Hermione stopped and turned to Harry looking frustrated, "I can feel it. I hate it so much… I want to stop it."

"Anyone would."

Hermione bit her lower lip before taking a deep calming breath, "The worst thing is I know I can't stop it… but I will have to witness it as if I were there… I will be there in a sense and not be able to do a single thing."

Harry walked towards Hermione and hugged her, "We will be with you no matter what."

Hermione nodded and let Harry lead her back to the hotel.

**A/N: Poor Hermione. She will have to watch the death take place… who is it? Ginny? Luna? Draco? Harry? Ron? Lynette? Molly? Arthur? Michael? Maybe Hermione herself? Well I know… so review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Sweet Sacrifice

**A/N: So from here until the end of this instalment each chapter will focus in all three instead of a specific one. Anyway thanks a mega load for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter… or even better chapter one!**

_Chapter Thirteen: Sweet Sacrifice_

Luna opened her bedside draw and pulled out the scroll she had taken from the museum. She walked out to the balcony, closing the curtain and door behind her so no one would know she was there. She just really wanted to be alone at that moment as she tried to unravel the mystery behind the picture at the Chamber. The scroll bore the same picture and writing was underneath it written in plain English as someone from the 1870's had decoded the message.

_Witch of the future will know her destiny once this message is known. Witch will be young and of a powerful group. A sacrifice she must be willing to be to save her family and friends…_

Luna read on her eyes widening more and more with each word. By the end her hands were shaking like crazy and tears were falling down her face. She dropped the scroll and looked out at the horizon. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "No I won't."

Picking the scroll up, she rolled it up and walked back into the room as Ron entered smiling at her. She slipped it into her bedside draw and walked over to him hugging him.

"What is this for?" he asked before she kissed him gently.

"I just need some comforting," replied Luna trying to push what she read away from her mind, "Let's order dinner, and just spend the night together. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," agreed Ron kissing her again.

**CO**

"So, you okay now?" asked Harry looking at Hermione as she scooped some salad onto her plate.

"Yeah," nodded Hermione, "Sorry for freaking out."

"I don't really blame you for freaking out. I would if I could sense something so awful."

Hermione sighed as she placed a crumbed chicken schnitzel on her plate, "All part of the package I suppose."

"If Ron were here it would be like the old Hogwarts days… sitting together eating dinner and discussing issues."

Hermione smiled, "He's probably wrapped up with Luna. They are so lucky to have found each other… although I never would've pictured them together while at Hogwarts."

"No. Neither would I. I always thought it would be you and Ron… but things change."

Hermione smiled, "You still married Ginny and I found the perfect man."

Harry nodded as he sprinkled shredded cheese over his spaghetti bolognaise, "Can I tell you something and you swear too not let Ginny know I know, or anyone else for that matter?"

Hermione frowned. She had never seen Harry look so serious, yet ready to burst out loud with information, "Yeah, of course you can and I swear to keep it secret."

"I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom bin today."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You haven't even made it too the honey moon yet."

"Yeah I know… it was positive. The box was beside it and I read what the lines meant. Ginny's pregnant."

Hermione looked at Harry surprised, "Ginny hasn't said anything… but I guess that explains her whole… hormonal freak out when we arrived."

Harry nodded, "That's what I thought."

"Maybe you should confront her. If she is pregnant she shouldn't be putting her life at risk."

"But that's Ginny. She is stubborn like her entire family."

"She is carrying your baby."

Harry nodded and fell silent as Ginny her self came walking over followed by Draco.

"Your mother said you would be with Harry," said Ginny, "Everything okay?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and both nodded as if Hermione hadn't nearly gone off to stop an unseen prediction and that Harry hadn't divulged a secret to her.

"Bit late for something to eat isn't it?" asked Ginny who had already eaten.

"Hey, I was getting healed," pointed out Hermione, "And speaking with my mother about some things."

Ginny gave her a curious look but said nothing as she pinched a cherry tomato from Hermione's plate.

"Hey!"

"I'm hungry again."

"Any reason why?" asked Harry looking at his wife closely.

"No. I might head up too the room."

Hermione and Harry watched Ginny leave the dining room and disappear around the corner. Draco frowned at the two picking up they knew something that he didn't.

"Something going on I should know about?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," replied Hermione with a small smile, "Nothing at all."

"I'm going to go and see how Ginny is," said Harry standing and leaving quickly.

**CO**

Ginny entered the bathroom and looked in the bin. Her heart missed two beats when she saw the bin only contained two empty bottles of shampoo and conditioner and the packet to the secret pregnancy test.

"Looking for this?"

Ginny spun around and saw Harry holding the test in his hands. She looked at him with her mouth partly open searching for something to say. But she could think of nothing. Instead she shrugged in defeat.

"So, it's says you are pregnant," said Harry slowly, "When was I going to find out?"

"When all this was over," said Ginny not moving from beside the bin, "I know I should've told you when I suspected… it was wrong of me not to tell you."

Harry nodded, "It was."

Ginny tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm roughly one month along… I have to see a doctor when we get home to confirm it all."

"And you still plan on fighting those Princesses?"

"Well I have too… it's destiny… the prophecy says so."

"You don't have to make the Prophecy come true! You can ignore them. Voldemort didn't have to start the prophecy off but he did… you can walk away from it, Ginny."

Ginny looked at Harry in shock, "I can't. _We_ can't. Millions of innocents will die if we don't do something! It's just the way it is Harry. I'm sorry, but it is."

"That's my child you are carrying Ginny. I deserve some say."

"It may be your child as well but it is inside my body, which I control," snapped Ginny.

"I don't want you to die or our child to die!"

"Who says anyone is going to die?" cried Ginny in anger.

"Hermione! She… she can sense it. She can feel a premonition but she can't see it. She just knows that someone is going to die. Someone close, someone she loves in some way. That person could be you, Ginny."

Ginny stared at Harry stunned, "S-someone is going to die?"

"Hermione will see it as it happens… she can't stop it."

Ginny sat on the closed toilet seat and stared at the ground one hand on her flat stomach, "So I could die… you could… could Hermione?"

"She would've done if I hadn't stopped her. That's why we were together. I was stopping her from heading off too her death."

"Maybe we should leave," said Ginny standing up, "Let's go and tell everyone we want to leave… that the prophecy can go to hell."

"First, let's just get some sleep."

Ginny nodded and allowed Harry to lead her too the bed. He helped her change into a clean nightgown and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed with her, holding her close.

"I think it will be a girl," murmured Ginny, "With your hair."

"Your eyes."

Ginny chuckled, "Raven haired and brown eyed."

"Do you like any names?"

"Bronwyn. Maybe Bronwyn Lily or Lily-Bronwyn."

Harry nodded, "Sounds nice."

"Do you have any in particular?"

"I've never really thought about it before."

"Any boys name?"

"I like Jake. It's simple. Jake James."

"I like it. So we will have those as names."

**CO**

Luna slid out of the bed and put on her nightgown and dressing gown. Silently she left the room and walked down the hall ducking around the corner as Hermione and Draco walked past talking softly.

"… Harry was shocked. Its one thing for Ginny to be pregnant but to not tell him is wrong," said Hermione.

"I know. I'm just glad you didn't go marching off to your death."

"Yeah… but with Ginny pregnant… she can't go near the chamber."

As they disappeared Luna stepped out and leant on the wall. Ginny was pregnant. Hermione was prepared to put her life on the line.

Luna returned to her room and changed into jeans and a black jumper. She slipped on her sneakers and headed out of the hotel and across to the museum. She walked in and jumped as she saw the shadow of the historian.

"The museum is closed Miss," said the woman.

"I just need to know something," said Luna, "About the Princesses."

"I see."

"Is it written anywhere, other then on a scroll how they are to be destroyed?"

"No. But there is a story I've heard from the locals."

"Can you tell me?"

The woman nodded, "Would you like a drink first?"

"Ah… yeah… a juice maybe?"

The woman nodded and pulled out her wand. She summoned two glasses of mango and passion fruit juice and led Luna to the room behind the reception desk.

"Please, sit down."

Luna sat down across from the historian as she took a sip in preparation for the story.

"Long ago it is said Ramses bore three daughters to his wife-"

"Which Ramses?"

"No one knows exactly. It has never been defined."

"But no one heard about his daughter's either."

"He hid them. Who wanted a ruler who could only bare daughters and no sons?" said the historian earning an agreeing nod from Luna, "Now, the girls started off normal enough. But on their tenth birthday something changed within them. A power shift many call it. Some say it was because they were tired of being hidden from the world. Others say they were bad seeds from the very beginning. They became ill tempered and could do strange things with their minds. There were days when sand storms blew violently killing thousands and ruining crops. Priests prayed for forgiveness to gods that were doing no wrong to the people."

"Did Ramses know it was his daughter's?"

"He didn't until they tried to kill him through mind control. His guards hid him from his daughter's once they learnt the truth. But despite this Ramses loved his daughter's and he never wanted them hurt. In his eye he was protecting them. He feared what would happen if people knew of their strange abilities. The girls calmed down when this was explained but as the years progressed they became more restless and their power became to strong for their own good. Ramses proposed an eternal sleep but they refused and were outraged by the suggestion so much so they murdered their slaves and secret lovers viciously… tearing limbs apart, blowing people up. Ramses knew he had to take the matter into his own hands and so he went to the seers to find out how he could kill his daughter's."

Luna's heart thudded heavily in her chest but she took a deep breath, "What did the seer say?"

"There is a diamond that will turn their powers against them. But in return there must be a willing sacrifice. Ramses asked who would be the sacrifice but the seer said the sacrifice would not be born for thousands of years. The sacrifice would be a beautiful woman from a foreign country and of a powerful group of witches never before seen. The sacrifice had to be willing for if she wasn't and didn't do her destiny her family and loved ones would pay the price, while she lived to see it and die a miserable death of loneliness."

"W-what would happen to her family?"

"They would die," said the historian simply, "Ramses knew he could do nothing and so the sisters were drugged in their drinks to sleep for thousands of years until the sacrifice was born."

Luna nodded, "Wow… poor Ramses… whichever one it was."

The historian nodded, "The crystal is placed at the chamber's entrance."

Luna looked at her curiously, "What?"

The woman smiled, "I knew you and your two friends were the ones mentioned in the story. You must have a hard choice."

Luna gave her a small smile, "Ginny is pregnant… Hermione will put her life on the line to stop the death she knows is coming. I'm in love with this wonderful guy and my father will be at a loss. My mother died years ago… why me?"

"Destiny's are chosen for reasons unknown."

"He promised everything would be fine. That no one would die," whispered Luna, "But nothing's fine. Someone will die. I will die."

"Perhaps you would leave a letter for them. So they understand."

The historian stood and collected some parchment and ink, along with a quill. She brought them back to Luna and left the room to give her some privacy.

Luna sat staring at the parchment and picked up the quill dipping it in the inkbottle before starting to write her last editorial and letter to her loved ones.

_Life is a gift given to all of us with the destiny chosen. What that is, some will never know. Others learn there's through simple discoveries or they are born knowing it instantly. But despite having your destiny chosen I still believe that everyone picks one destiny they what to explore._

_I know where my destiny lies and though I fear it I know doing it will make other people have the ability to live long lives. They will get to experience numerous things. Don't spend your days crying for me. I am with each and every one of you in my own unique way. I am the sun shining down on you; I am the rain falling from the sky. I am the smell of the morning dew in the air. I am the rose growing in your garden. I am in your hearts and memories till the day you join me in the next stage of life._

_Smile my family, my friends, my Ron. Do not cry for me, smile for me._

Luna folded the editorial letter and left the room. She said goodbye to the historian and headed over to the reception at the hotel. A woman greeted her with a warm smile that Luna managed to return.

"Can you give this too Molly Weasley at 11am in the morning?" requested Luna, "Make sure it is 11am, not before, not after."

"Yes Miss."

Luna smiled and left the hotel walking steadily towards the Chamber. She took a deep breath and looked up at the stars fighting back a flood of tears threatening to fall.

**CO**

"What exactly did you order?" asked Hermione eight hours later as Ginny closed her menu.

"I ordered blue berry pancakes with maple syrup and some chocolate moose with a orange juice," said Ginny as if she ordered it every single day.

"But you hate blue berry pancakes."

"Normally I do. But it seems this baby wants to eat them with me."

Hermione nodded, "So have you told your mother yet?"

"No. I think I'll wait till this is all over."

"Probably a smart thing. Draco, Harry and Ron must still be out checking the Quidditch store," sighed Hermione, "But where is Luna?"

"Ron thinks she is sending a letter to her father. But that was an hour ago."

"Well it must be one long letter. Morning Mum, Dad."

Lynette and Michael sat down, along with Molly and Arthur a few minutes later. The group chatted on about random things with Molly giving Ginny's food a odd look, mainly the blue berry pancakes.

"So what are today's plans?" asked Arthur.

"Well I am going to have a long relaxing bath," said Ginny, "Then Hermione, Luna and I are going to devise our next battle plan."

Hermione nodded before she was hit with a wave of dread. She took a deep shuddering breath and stood up.

"It's happening," she whispered, knocking the chair over behind her, "It's going to happen."

Ginny stood and rushed around to Hermione helping her walk towards the door, "LUNA!"

Hermione stumbled forward slamming into a waiter carrying trays. A crash filled the room with the tray falling and Hermione and the waiter going down with it.

"She's not here," said Hermione as a faint image of Luna descending the Chamber steps filled her mind, "It's her…"

"Come on, up Hermione," said Ginny pulling her up.

Hermione shook her head trying to see but all she would see was the unseen premonition.

**CO**

Luna wiped her tears away and walked down the steps. She pushed in the crystal and summoned it to her hand as she heard the Princesses rise up with a delightful scream. Luna walked in slowly and watched as they flew around her smelling, touching and licking her skin. They stopped directly in front of her, each eyeing her off as if she were candy in a store window.

The middle one, in gold, turned to her sister in blue and said something to her that Luna couldn't understand. The sister in blue nodded and the one in red stepped forward. She dragged her nail down Luna's cheek creating a line of seeping red blood.

Luna hissed in pain but said nothing. The other two dove forward, scratching at Luna as they tore her apart. Pain issued from every limb as they pulled at Luna like hungry beasts. Blood was dripping all over and slowly Luna was growing weaker. With shuddering breaths she pulled out the crystal and held it up, closing her eyes.

"I am the sacrifice," she said.

Suddenly an explosion hit the room and Luna fell to the ground as the Princesses screamed in agony. Sand filled the room in great gusts with water flowing around the ground. Luna's lifeless body floated towards the back of the chamber as the Princesses dissolved into dust…

It was over.

**CO**

"Hermione?" whispered Ginny as she knelt in front of Hermione who was crying silently with tears falling down her face.

Molly, Lynette, Michael, and Arthur hurried over as Hermione tried to wipe her face clean but it was no use. The tears continued to fall. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Draco, Harry, and Ron arrived back talking excitedly about a new broom stick.

"Where's Luna?" asked Ron before noticing Hermione in tears.

"Mione?" said Draco kneeling down beside her, "What happened?"

"Luna… Luna's dead. S-she's was the one that died," whispered Hermione looking at Draco and Ginny before looking at Ron.

Ginny fell back from her knees as her mouth fell open and her hand flew to her mouth. Harry kneeled down to his wife holding her as the older adults looked around at each other in surprise. Ron backed away towards the door shaking his head.

"No… no… not Luna," he said angrily before running out the door.

"Ron!" cried Hermione shoving Draco away as she stood and ran after him, "RON!"

Hermione ran down the road and towards the Chamber as she saw Ron sprinting in that direction. Harry, Ginny, and Draco caught up to her as they watched Ron sprint his hardest up the first sand dune.

"Dammit!" screamed Hermione fighting back tears, "I should've done what I was going to do! I should've prevented it!"

"Come on," said Harry trying to keep calm, "We should follow him."

Draco grabbed onto Hermione and made Ginny and Harry hold on before they left with a shimmer and arrived at the Chamber a second later. Ginny and Hermione looked down the stairs and saw the water lapping at the bottom step.

Ginny let out a shocked sob as Hermione took a deep shuddering breath wondering what was inside. Harry and Draco stepped down first with Hermione and Ginny following seconds later. The four waded into the Chamber as the water came to their waists.

"They're dead," said Ginny, "S-she did it… b-but how?"

"She was a sacrifice," replied Hermione quietly as they heard feet thundering down the steps.

"LUNA!" came Ron's cry has he splashed into the water.

He ignored the four other's and swam around looking for her.

"Draco," said Harry as they neared towards the end, "Look."

Draco followed Harry's pointed finger and laying in the water face down was Luna's body.

"LUNA!" yelled Ron wading hurriedly towards her, "Luna… no, no Luna…"

He reached her body and turned her over in his arms taking in her closed eyes, blue partly opened lips and white skin.

"No… no, no!" cried Ron.

"Anyone down here?"

Harry swam to the entry and looked up to see Arthur and Michael, "Yeah… we found her… she's dead."

**CO**

"… Smile my family, my friends, my Ron. Do not cry for me, smile for me," finished Molly with tears streaming down her face.

Hermione shivered in her wet clothes as her lips trembled, Ginny let her tears fall as she took a deep breath. Harry stared glumly at the floor and Draco looked at Molly unsure of what to do. Ron on the other hand stared out the door at the rolling sand dunes. His love was gone, never to return.

"We have to tell her father," said Ginny in a croaky voice, "He's going to be lost. First Willow… now… now…"

Ginny couldn't finish. Instead she took a deep shuddering breath and looked down at her faded mark.

"We should start packing," said Arthur quietly, "There is no point in staying any longer."

Ron didn't move and instead looked out the window trying hard not to picture Luna's smiling face or her laugh so full of joy.

"_What?" asked Luna blushing a little at his never ending gaze._

"_You really love this job, don't you?"_

"_What's not to love?" asked Luna softly looking down at the copies being tied together to be sent away to Ireland, "I report the truth, unlike the Daily Prophet. The stuff that they write is junk half the time."_

"Ron?"

Ron jumped and turned around to see Hermione looking at him with red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Just taking in the view," he mumbled.

"We are going to pack… do you want me to help?"

"No. I'm not going."

"Maybe I could pack your things and you can just-"

"I'm not going," repeated Ron forcefully, "Nothing to return too anyway."

Hermione nodded and backed away, "Well… when you want to come back you know you'll always be welcome."

Hermione turned and walked out of the room to the doorway where Ginny, Harry, and Draco were waiting.

"Is he okay?" asked Ginny quietly.

Hermione shook her head, "He's not coming home."

Ginny and Hermione looked at Ron remembering their bright, cheerful friend who brought Ron so much joy. It was going to be a hard time for all over the next coming months… and it was never going to be the same again.

**_The End…_**

**A/N: So… yep… Luna died. And we will find out how everyone is doing in the second part: The Charmed Ones: Spitsters Rise. So review and keep me on alert for the next instalment of The Charmed Ones series!**

**Here is a sneak peek at the second part:**

"It is confirmed," said Healer West, "Your baby is due in June."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "I thought so."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know at the moment. My family is dealing with a lot at the moment. But maybe by June things will be easier… a lot easier."

**CO**

"Err… yeah. Who is this?"

"Draco… Draco Malfoy."

"What do you want?"

"Well, it might have to do with a mark you might have on your right wrist."

"Umm… come on up."

**CO**

"I figured you two wouldn't be up for cooking," said Molly kindly, "Is it your day off for you both?"

"No," said Ginny, "I got time off and Hermione wa-"

"Got time off as well," cut in Hermione, "Two weeks like Ginny here."

Molly nodded, "Well perhaps it will do you both good."

"Have you heard from Ron?"

"No. Bill sent a letter saying he had tried to spend time with him but Ron in unkind words told him to leave him be."

**CO**

"It was her," said Ginny turning to Hermione, "I swear it was her! That's twice I have seen her!"

"Seen who?" cried Hermione in confusion.

"Can we just go home and talk about this in private?"

"Okay… maybe you need a lay down anyway. You look exhausted."

**Until next time…**

**Stay Charmed!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
